Island of Screams
by Cinnamon Muffin Punk
Summary: They were the exclusive group of students that received the senior trip of a lifetime. But, amidst their clashing egos, hook-ups and breakups, they now have to fight to survive against a killer from the past as they begin to point the blame at one another
1. Chapter 1

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. I also want to thank my good friend Sharie (Team Novak) for all her help in this story. Without you as a helpful hand--I wouldn't be able to think like a wrestler would. Haha. I'd also like to thank my friend Ashley (Lorenzo90) for her help in the first chapter--Much needed! And also a huge thanks to my friend Alisha (xTwistedxImperfectionx) for following my stories since the beginning!_**

**Chapter One:**

_"They were the exclusive group of students that received the senior trip of a lifetime. But, amidst their clashing egos, hook-ups and breakups, they now have to fight to survive against a killer from the past as they begin to point the blame at one another."_

Trish Stratus stepped off of the beach as she began her walk back to the hotel that was located down the street. She had begged her parents for months to let her go on the senior class trip to the Dominican Republic. At first, they repeatedly told her no, claiming it was too dangerous, but finally gave in to persistent pleas.

As she made her way through the rotating front door of the hotel, she immediately noticed that a few of the boys from her group, who were lounging there in the lobby, seemed to stare at her every time she was in the same room as them. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she smiled and waved at them. Once she got in the elevator alone, she let out a sigh of relief to be away from their prying eyes, but noticed that the feeling of being watched still hung over her like a dark cloud.

"Calm down Trish, it's just your nerves." She muttered to herself, as the elevator flicked over each floor. One more look around the elevator confirmed her thoughts. It was just her nerves; there wasn't anybody or anything watching her.

Once Trish stepped off of the elevator and started the walk to her door, she felt the same feeling curl up inside of her again. "Snap out of it. Nobody's following you!" She knew that her parents' final words of watching her every move were getting the best of her.

As she slid the room card into the door, she felt a hand force itself over her mouth, she tried to scream against the hand, but there was too much power against it. She felt her body grow weak as she kicked and elbowed, but it was no use as the person threw into her room.

As the door slammed shut, she looked up from the floor at the person that had thrown her into the room. The person was wearing dark clothing, their eyes the only thing that was showing from their ski mask. "What do you want?!" She yelled. She was scared. It was the only thing she could do.

The person didn't answer her. Instead, they stepped closer, their breathing growing more ragged as they clutched a strand of her blonde hair, and sniffed it.

Trish cowered as the person sniffed her hair. "What do you want?!" She repeated herself. The person got into a kneeling position on the floor, and began to get closer to her, Trish backing away slowly in her own personal instinct. "My wallet's right there!" She pointed to the nightstand, but it was no use, the person didn't want money or personal belongings. They just wanted Trish.

As they watched Trish cower in fear once again, they reached out with their gloved hand and touched the shoulder strap to her bikini and began to slide it down. "NO!" Trish yelled, and shot a kick into the person's abdomen.

As the person bent over in pain, Trish made a run for the door of her hotel room. She pulled open the door and began to call for help, only for her pleas to be saved were cut short literally, as her throat was sliced from one end to the other. Trish's eyes opened wide only briefly before shutting down like the rest of her body as it slumped to the floor.

****

**_A/N: So that was the very first chapter of my new story--Island of Screams! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. It's almost Halloween...So--Let's get in the mood yeah?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. I also want to thank my good friend Sharie (Team Novak) for all her help in this story. Without you as a helpful hand--I wouldn't be able to think like a wrestler would. Haha. I'd also like to thank my friend Ashley (Lorenzo90) for her help in the first chapter--Much needed! And also a huge thanks to my friend Alisha (xTwistedxImperfectionx) for following my stories since the beginning!_**

**Chapter Two:**

"Four years ago, this school lost one of their own during the senior class trip to the Dominican Republic, and due to the unforeseen nature of those attacks, we regret to inform the senior class of 2008, that they will not be heading to the islands this year." Principal McMahon spoke out to the assembly hall of students.

"What the fuck?!" Randy Orton growled, slamming his fist on the table in front of him. "We work hard all year, and just because some stupid bitch got killed, we have to cancel OUR trip?"

Mr. McMahon looked up at Randy, as he cleared his throat "Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Orton?"

"You're damn right, I do!" He stated, as he began to get up from his seat and walk to the front of the assembly hall, but luckily for him, his friends pulled him back down into his seat.

"Do you not want to get any trip?" John Cena muttered quietly. Randy shot his friend a quick glare as John continued to speak. "It's better that we don't speak up. He may give us another option."

"Thank you for saving your friend a suspension, Mr. Cena," Mr. McMahon cast a glance at the papers in front of him briefly, before he continued his speech, "The Board of Education and myself have thought of a better senior trip for you all." Almost everyone in the assembly hall seemed to be on edge in their seats as they awaited their new destination.

"We have planned to send you students on a two-week long cross-country trip to Canada." Mr. McMahon smiled proudly, as he scanned the hall, noticing that none of the students seemed to share his enthusiasm about the trip. "Come on, what's wrong with that? You can visit the Rocky Mountains, go see some beavers…"

Chris Irvine burst out laughing at the comment of beavers. "No offense sir, but I've seen so many beavers here, if you catch my drift." Most of the guys snickered quietly at Chris' comment, as the girls shot him disgusted looks.

"Christopher Keith Irvine!" Mr. McMahon growled, slamming his papers onto the podium, before he marched up to Chris' seat. "I hope you know that we're in school still!" Chris' face turned from one of confidence to one of sheer terror in a matter of seconds.

"Now if any of you have anything dirty to say, just like Christopher, you are going to be kept in-school for a suspension, this weekend!" Mr. McMahon said, returning to the podium and fixing up his papers.

"Mr. McMahon," Maryse shot her hand up, gaining the principal's attention. "Sir, as much as I would rather die than agree with the likes of Randy Orton..." She glanced over at an unimpressed Randy with a smirk before continuing. "I am on his side. This is completely unfair that we are missing out on the Dominican Republic!" She tossed her platinum blonde hair. "And as much as I love Canada, there is no way I can get my tan on in weather like that."

Before Mr. McMahon could reply, John Hennigan had interrupted. "Look Principal Man," he said taking his sunglasses off and replacing them atop his head. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that ONE French Canadian is more than enough..." He smirked causing a few students, including Randy Orton to snicker.

Melina took the opportunity to stand up beside her boyfriend. "Sir, why can't we just go to the Dominican Republic like every other year got to?" She complained, holding out her hands for emphasis. "This is like the twenty first century, not four years ago; I'm pretty sure none of us are gonna go get ourselves killed!"

Mr. McMahon rolled his eyes at the comment of being called Principal Man and instead focused on the Latina standing up next to John Hennigan. "But, wouldn't you two as a romantic couple like to kiss under the lights of the CN Tower? That is Canada's tallest structure, you know?" Once he caught Melina's look, he shook his head; "I can't personally be able to tell you guys wouldn't get killed."

"We're not going to get killed!" Ashley groaned the frustration of the persistent principal finally getting to her. "What happened to that Trish chick was sad, I agree, but why punish us all for something that happened so long ago?"

"Yeah, and the likelihood of the same thing happening is zero percent," Candice Michelle added to her friend's protest.

Mr. McMahon muttered a few words under his breath. "I stand by my decision. The senior class is heading to Canada for their trip, and that's final!"

A series of groans flooded the hall as almost every senior student struggled to hide their disappointment. Principal McMahon strode down the aisle towards the exit as the students eyes burned hopefulness into him that he would change his mind.

"I'm truly sorry," he acknowledged random students as he walked past. "I stand by my decision…it's only for your safety…this year's senior trip will be as fun, if not more, than previous years…" He announced as he finally made his way out of the hall.

One by one the seniors began filing out in suite of their principal; however a small minority had remained in their seats, seething at the decision that had been made.

"This is so FUCKED!" Randy Orton screamed, kicking the seat in front of him.

"OW!" Mickie James screamed back. "That's my chair you jerk!"

"Does it LOOK like I care!?" He stood up, towering over his classmate.

"Calm the fuck down man," John Cena held an arm up. "I know you're pissed. We ALL are." He said as he motioned to the collection of remaining students that consisted of Dave Batista, Evan Bourne, John Hennigan, Melina Perez, Ashley Massaro, Candice Michelle, Maryse Ouellet, Maria Kanellis, Chris Irvine, Mickie James, Randy Orton, and himself.

"Well what do you suggest we do about it, Cena?" Chris piped up from the back row. "That ass clown has made up his mind. We're going to Canada."

John shook his head, not having any sort of a plan in mind. He looked up, seeing the disappointed faces of his peers.

"There's got to be something we can do to change Principal McMahon's mind," Maria said quietly.

"Like what Maria?" Melina replied nastily.

"We could bribe him…" Evan finally spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

"What the hell is going on here!?" McMahon's booming voice entered the hallowed hall, startling everyone. "Don't you people have classes to go to?"

Each of the students looked to one another, exchanging glances before Dave spoke up. "Sir, we have a proposition for you regarding the trip to the Dominican Republic."

Mr. McMahon shot the young student a confused look. "What proposition? And didn't I tell you there will be NO trip to the Dominican Republic."

"Just hear us out," John Cena jumped up from his seat, approaching the older man. "Everyone here wants to go on the Dominican Republic trip more than any other senior in this school. If you let just us…" He turned, motioning to the others in the room. "And no one else, we are prepared to pay you a generous amount, no questions asked."

Mr. McMahon eyed each of the students carefully. "You're offering me money? To let all of you go on a trip? Where a student was murdered?" He watched carefully as they all nodded eagerly before a small smile began to appear on his face, and before the students knew what hit them, their principal burst into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell?" Dave cringed at the hysterical principal.

"The man's gone loony!" Chris snickered.

"Gross…" Ashley groaned, sinking back into her seat.

Randy Orton groaned, pacing towards the humored McMahon. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Randy held him up, glaring fiercely. "Listen old man, we're serious!"

Mr. McMahon immediately stopped laughing as he stared back into Randy's beady eyes. As the grip loosened on his shirt, he stepped back from the student, clearing his throat. "Okay, well…" He began quietly. "How on Earth do you people think you could pay me enough to let…" His fingers wandered the air as he did a quick head count. "…Twelve students break the Board of Education's regulations and go on that trip alone?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

He immediately saw a smile appear on each of the student's faces. "Have you met my man, Evan?" Dave grinned as he slapped a hand on Evan's shoulder causing Mr. McMahon to look at the young boy suspiciously.

"Sir," Evan approached timidly. "My father would be more than happy to pay for the expenses of the trip, plus that little extra for you…"

Mr. McMahon stepped forward with curiosity. "Y-your father? He can afford this?"

"Yes Sir," Evan responded quickly. "He owns a lot of shares."

Mr. McMahon nodded slowly, as he turned to walk towards the exit of the hall in complete silence. As he reached the door, he turned around briefly. "You make sure that there's a big, fat check on my desk by Monday morning!" He yelled across the hall. "Tell no one of this trip…and have a FANTASTIC time!" He smirked before exiting the building and leaving twelve students, high-fiving, fist pumping and cheering in excitement for their exclusive senior trip.

****

**_A/N: So it looks as if some of our favorite students will be getting that trip to the Dominican afterall. Could it lead to their downfall? Read, Review, and you'll find out shortly!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. I also want to thank my good friend Sharie (Team Novak) for all her help in this story. Without you as a helpful hand--I wouldn't be able to think like a wrestler would. Haha. I'd also like to thank my friend Ashley (Lorenzo90) for her help in the first chapter--Much needed! And also a huge thanks to my friend Alisha (xTwistedxImperfectionx) for following my stories since the beginning!_**

**Chapter Three:**

"We're so fucking lucky that your dad owns those shares!" John Cena spoke, wrapping an arm around Evan's shoulders in a playful manner.

"You're right! I mean if he didn't own them, we'd be stuck going to Canada." Mickie stuck her tongue out in disgust, before noticing the glare that she was getting from the French-Canadian, Maryse.

"I'm going to jot that down in my notebook, Mickie James, and I won't forget it." Maryse tossed her platinum blonde hair for the second time that day. "I don't remember your summer retreat of horseback riding being the coolest thing in town." Maryse giggled quietly to herself, noticing that John Hennigan, Melina, Randy and Chris had smirked alongside her.

"Do you have a problem with me?" The spunky brunette got into Maryse's face; the blonde shot her hands out and shoved Mickie back.

"Maybe I do," Maryse went to fix her platinum blonde hair, before she got caught with a shove in return from the brunette. As both girls were set to start a cat-fight, they felt everyone push between them and hold them back from scratching each others eyes out.

"As much as I love a cat-fight, can you two not leave it for the trip?" Dave spoke out, taking a quick look at both girls. The girls nodded their heads slowly, not even bothering to turn their back on the other.

"You damn spoil sport!" Chris whined, drumming his hands on the wall. "I fucking love seeing girls fight! They rip out their eyes, strip down to their underwear, and just make out!" All the girls in the group shot Chris another disgusted look for the second time that afternoon.

"You're such a fucking horn dog, Chris!" Candice spat out in disgust. "First of all, did your parents teach you manners as a child? And secondly, have you ever been fucking laid? I don't picture anyone here with your dick in between their legs!"

Chris just chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Wouldn't you be surprised?" He shot a discreet look in the direction of Candice's best friend Ashley. Luckily for the so-called Punk Princess, her friend wasn't looking up, or she'd be in for one huge shock.

"Enough with the damn fighting!" Evan shouted. Everyone glanced up at him in shock, he had never been one to yell, or raise his voice, even in the worst of situations. "We're all fighting like cats and dogs, and we have a senior trip to prepare for! Let's face it, most of us don't like each other, and it's never going to change, but if we're going to be going on a senior class trip, I don't want to spend two weeks in paradise, listening to everybody argue!"

Everyone seemed to nod their heads in approval as they stopped at the middle of the hallway. "One more week," John Cena sighed, as the image of tanning in the beautiful Dominican Republic sun made it's way into his head.

"Remember," Evan took a deep breath as he looked at the other eleven students crowded around him. "This is going to be our little secret. Nobody else finds out about it." Everyone smirked proudly at the fact that they'd be hitting up a beautiful island, as everyone else in their senior class got stuck going to Canada.

As everyone broke off into their own separate sections, the red-haired Maria was still standing in the middle of the hallway, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. "Guys!" She whined, causing everyone to turn around and look at her in confusion. "Where's the corn dogs?"

Candice snickered, as she walked back to her friend, draping an arm across her shoulders in the process. "Oh sweetie, remind me to never leave you alone when we get to the island."

****

**_A/N: So it looks like Chris is a horn dog. Maria's an airhead. Mickie and Maryse are about to get into a cat-fight, upon many more things! I know the chapters are short, but I still hope that everyone is loving it. You guys are my inspiration for this story, so keep on readin'!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. I also want to thank my good friend Sharie (Team Novak) for all her help in this story. Without you as a helpful hand--I wouldn't be able to think like a wrestler would. Haha. I'd also like to thank my friend Ashley (Lorenzo90) for her help in the first chapter--Much needed! And also a huge thanks to my friend Alisha (xTwistedxImperfectionx) for following my stories since the beginning!_**

**Chapter Four:**

Mr. McMahon cackled quietly to himself, sitting in his office on Monday morning, a check worth more than $20,000 in his greedy hands. "Who knew that twelve kids wanted to go on a trip this bad?" Another fit of laughter erupted from the principal, causing his assistant Jane to peak her head into the room, asking if everything was all right. "Of course it is, Jane." He smiled proudly. "Those damn seniors are going to be out of our hair for the next two weeks!"

Jane gave a soft smile in return, knowing exactly what the principal meant. It was always the seniors causing the most trouble during the school year, bullying younger students, flunking tests, skipping class, etc. "How many teachers are chaperoning the trip to Canada, sir?"

Mr. McMahon put the check down, the first time that morning that it had been out of his hands. "I believe we have four," He looked up at his assistant briefly, thinking of the teachers that were accompanying the students on their trip. "I think we have, Mr. Flair, Mr. Heyman, Mr. Bischoff, and Mr. Foley, isn't that right?"

Jane poked her head out of the office, looking up at a sheet on the wall, before returning into the office, "That would be correct, sir. But we also have your name down on the list."

The principal's eyes nearly popped out of his head at that statement. "Me? I'm on that list?" Jane nodded her head. "There must be a mistake, Jane. I don't remember signing up for that trip to Canada." It was almost as if somebody was playing a cruel prank on the principal, almost as if they knew that he'd want to spend those two weeks on an early vacation, spending the money that was given to him from Evan's dad, earlier that morning. "Cross my name off that list!" Mr. McMahon growled, standing up from his desk, as he paced the room, obviously upset.

"Sir, I can't do-" Jane started to protest, but the look in her boss' eyes told her that her job depended on it. She took a deep sigh, grabbing a pen from her shirt pocket, and crossing off the principal's name from the teacher list on the trip to Canada.

"Thank you," He smirked proudly, his hands returning to the check, cradling it in his hands, as if it were some sort of precious object. Jane nodded her head in response, making her way out of his office, before his voice boomed, calling her name once again. "Oh, Jane?"

She sighed, returning to the door of the office; her soft smile had since vanished.

"You're fired!" Her jaw dropped, she had just been fired, she needed this job badly to support her newborn, and the principal knew that. "Don't ever protest with me, got it?" She gave a quick nod, tears forming in her hazel eyes, as she ran to her desk, packing up her belongings.

**

"Nice room John," Maryse scoffed sarcastically as her and the other girls entered John Cena's room. "And I thought you were the mature one out of all these bozo boys here." The rest of the girls snickered as they noticed the various posters of comic book heroes and cartoon characters plastered on the bedroom walls.

John shook his head, "It wasn't my idea to have everyone over here. It was your fault!" He pointed a finger in Mickie's direction, a smirk appearing across his lips, as she was one of the only girls to truly get his sarcasm.

Evan jumped onto the bed with a smirk, "Can you guys believe it? Only two more days till the trip! Senior trip on the beautiful islands!"

The entire girl's except Maryse squealed. "I'm so excited!" Candice shrieked. "How awesome is it that it'll be just us, no teachers; hanging out on the sunny beaches for two whole weeks!"

Maryse rolled her eyes, swatting a couple of John's jerseys off the bed before taking a seat. "Sorry to burst your little bubble Candice, but once we get to the islands, the only person I'll be hanging out with is myself!"

Randy crept an arm across her shoulder, "That would be the both of us." He smirked proudly. He wanted everyone to believe that there was something of chemistry between himself and Maryse, but once she shrugged his arm off, he noticed everyone start to laugh quietly. "Not funny!" He crossed his arms against his chest and gave a pout.

"Orton, you have about as much chance with Maryse as there is that John Hennigan here, will take off his sunglasses," Ashley chuckled, nudging John in the arm as he instinctively adjusted the glasses fixed to his face.

John rolled his eyes at the comment, "Yeah. And you'll have about as much chance with Maryse as there is that Ashley closes her legs." Chris felt his face turn warm at that comment, but he didn't want to stand up and defend Ashley, even if they had slept together. Nobody needed to know that yet.

"You're an ass," Ashley glared at him, pacing across to the other side of the room and slumping into the computer chair.

"I thought it was hilarious, baby," Melina pecked her boyfriend on the lips, smirking at Ashley discreetly.

Evan finally jumped off the bed and landed right in front of Mickie, practically landing right in her lap, "And Mickie receives the first lap dance of her life!" Chris snickered.

The sound of a heavy metal anthem went off, catching everyone except for Chris off-guard as he answered his phone. "Oh? You're downstairs right now?" He smirked at the group. "Yeah, yeah, come on up. They won't mind."

"Who was that?" Maria asked curiously. "And what won't we mind?"

"Duh, its Chris. Whenever he says we won't mind, we'll definitely mind!" Mickie shook her head, snarling at the blonde.

Chris shot Mickie a hateful glare. "I've hated you since junior high, you little tramp." John Cena stood up between the two of them.

"C'mon you girls, remember what Dave said? No cat-fights until we reach the islands!" John faked a loud sigh.

_**_

Chris heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, bolting towards the door, he ripped it open, "I know that you all know my good buddy, Adam Copeland, right?"

"Oh great, what is HE doing here?" Mickie groaned.

"Damn straight, what is he doing here!? This is supposed to be a SECRET meeting, Chris!" Candice yelled as Chris and Adam ignored everyone else's confusion.

Adam just grinned at everyone. "Look, he's my friend and I told him about the trip. If you guys don't like it, then that's too fucking bad."

"No you look! We've already got enough idiots on this trip, we don't need to add another one to the equation," Maryse commented, sending Adam a disgusted look.

Adam wagged his tongue in between his fingers at Maryse. "Trust me, babe. I'll be giving you some Rated-R action!" He winked at the platinum blonde as Chris smirked.

John Cena got up off of his bed and slammed Adam into the wall, "Listen you perv, I don't like defending the Frenchie over there, but if you're gonna act like this, then you can fucking go right now."

"I vote that he just goes." Ashley piped up from across the room, raising her hand in the air.

Evan sighed loudly. "Look, I'm not in favor of having anyone else join this trip, but did you tell anybody else about it?"

Adam shook his head, a small smirk appearing across his lips. "If I don't get to go, I'll tell everyone back at school, and then you fucks won't go anywhere!"

"Hey!" Maria whined. "You can't do that. It's so mean!"

"It's so mean!" Adam repeated. "Does it look like I give a damn, Maria?" He placed his face inches away from the redhead. "Does it?!"

"Hey, back off!" Dave grabbed Adam by the arm and yanked him away from the now quivering Maria. "Don't speak to her like that!" He growled as he stared down Adam. "And you will not, I repeat WILL NOT be telling anyone else about this trip..." He backed up slowly, looking around at everyone in the room. "And neither will I." Everyone exchanged glances, slightly confused at what he meant.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Randy frowned.

Dave took a gulp. "Sorry guys, I had to. I'm fucking sorry, I broke the code."

"Oh for fuck's sake! Who did you go and tell?" Ashley groaned, slamming her hand down on the computer table.

Dave took another gulp. "I told Paul and Stephanie."

Everyone seemed to groan in disappointment. "There goes our fucking trip!" Randy growled. "You know, they fucking suck up to McMahon like every day!"

"You invited the Principal's daughter!?" Maryse's jaw dropped. "Are you mentally retarded or something?"

"Enough!" Evan jumped up onto the bed again, holding out his hands. "Look, we can't fucking argue every single thing. It's gonna physically kill us!"

"Well if Chris hadn't messed everything up, then there wouldn't have been anything to argue about!" Mickie spat, specifically targeting only Chris and not Dave for his mistake too.

Chris had enough; he pushed Mickie off the chair that she was sitting on, "Shut the fuck up! Nobody wants to hear you, they never have Mickie, and if any of us were to get killed on the islands, I hope to fucking God, it's you!"

"Chris!" Candice shrieked as she knelt down to help her friend. "That was totally uncalled for!"

Chris just sneered at the shaken-up brunette. "Good! I don't give a shit, she deserved it." He crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

Dave pushed back in his chair, "Look, if nobody wants Paul or Stephanie there, I understand. But she's real good and cool guys, she's not prim and proper or anything, she throws some wild parties!"

"I'm sure she does. And by parties, you mean student council meetings—yeah, I'm sure their wild, a total blast!" Melina mocked Stephanie's well-known position as head student representative.

"No, she is way cooler than just that," Dave shook his head. "If we get her and Paul on the island, it's bound to be body shots for everyone!" He chuckled. "Trust me, that's hot stuff."

"You think body shot's off Paul is hot?" John Hennigan asked awkwardly, lifting his glasses off his eyes. "You queer."

"I was referring to Steph, you Fuckhead!"

"I'm down for that!" Adam grinned; all of the guys now seemingly in a daydream about doing tequila shot off the Principal's daughter's body.

"Anyway!" Ashley finally got up from her seat and stood in the middle of the room. "I think that we need to get Paul and Stephanie here and make sure that they are 100 percent on board with this and that 'Daddy's Little Princess' isn't gonna fuck it up for everyone."

"Agreed," Evan nodded. "Then after that we can start getting this shit organized, and where we're staying, who's rooming with who—"

"Maryse!" Randy yelped. "Ha! I called it. Suck on that bitches!" He laughed, punching the air with his fist as Maryse rolled her eyes in repulsion.

"AFTER we talk to Paul and Steph," Candice repeated nastily. "…Idiot."

**_A/N: First of all: Happy Thanksgiving to my readers that are celebrating the holiday. Even though I am Canadian, I am still thankful for having some of the best and most supportive friends and family. You all mean the world to me._**

**_Secondly: Can you believe the gall of Mr. McMahon? He fired his assistant! What a jerk, am I right? It also looks like everyone's favorite characters are getting upset at one another already. Will they even be able to survive before leaving for the island? You'll have to wait and find out._**


	5. Chapter 5

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. I also want to thank my good friend Sharie (Team Novak) for all her help in this story. Without you as a helpful hand--I wouldn't be able to think like a wrestler would. Haha. I'd also like to thank my friend Ashley (Lorenzo90) for her help in the first chapter--Much needed! And also a huge thanks to my friend Alisha (xTwistedxImperfectionx) for following my stories since the beginning!_**

**Chapter Five:**

"Babe, this trip is gonna be so awesome!" Paul grinned, hugging an arm around his girlfriend's waist as they climbed the stairs up to John Cena's room.

"I know, I still can't believe they convinced daddy to let them go though," Stephanie pondered for a moment. "I mean, I vividly remember him telling my mom and Shane and me that there would be absolutely no senior trip to the Dominican Republic as the Board of Education were strongly against it after that thing that happened..."

"Steph, relax!" Paul stopped her as they reached the top of the staircase. Gripping her shoulders, he looked her in the eyes. "Babe, who cares how those idiots convinced your dad! We're going to the fricken Dominican Republic! Loosen up, okay?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I guess you're right. I wonder what this meeting is about though?" She peered past Paul at the shut bedroom door.

"Dave just said that they wanted to talk to us. Probably nothing," He replied nonchalantly as he opened the door to John's room.

"Sup guys!" Paul said with a smile as he and Stephanie entered the cramped room. However they were not greeted with a single smile back (apart from Dave who motioned for them to come in). As the pair noticed the hostility of the room, they began to feel a little uncomfortable. "So…ah, what's going on?" Paul hesitantly asked the crowd of people.

"Nothin' man, come on in!" Dave replied to break the awkward atmosphere. "Hey Steph!" He waved at Stephanie, who just smiled timidly from behind Paul. She did not like the looks everyone was giving her.

As Paul and Stephanie found a spot in the corner of the room, they felt everyone's eyes on them. "So, how awesome is this right?" Paul chuckled, gripping Stephanie's hand in his. "Can't believe you guys managed to organize this whole thing…"

"Enough small talk, Levesque." Ashley stood up and approached the couple.

"…Okay," Paul frowned, slightly confused.

"Let's just get this out in the open," Ashley continued. "This is OUR trip. Okay?" She pointed to herself and then at the other's who stood behind and watched on. "You and 'Daddy's Little Princess' over there were not part of it. The only reason you two are here is because Dave couldn't keep his fat fuckin' mouth shut!" Paul and Stephanie glanced over at Dave who just shrugged with a cringe.

"What Ashley is trying to say…" John Cena interrupted, approaching the two. "Is that this whole this was kinda an exclusive thing, and now that you two know, you gotta keep your mouths shut."

Paul nodded. "Well, of course we will." Paul forced a smile, looking down at his girlfriend who also nodded. "Secret's safe with us."

"Good," John nodded, holding out his hand, which Paul gladly shook back. "Steph…" he nodded, tipping his baseball cap with his finger. "Now that that's all sorted, welcome to the group!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone!" Chris piped up. "Sorted my fuckin' ass! Cena, you basically just skipped out on the main reason we brought these two ass clowns here!" Standing up he began to approach Paul and Stephanie, his eyes fixated on Stephanie's.

"And what's that, Chris?" Paul crossed his arms, moving his body to shield his girlfriend.

Chris laughed sarcastically at Paul. "Don't worry, you aren't the issue." Smiling slyly, he turned to Stephanie. "SHE IS!"

"What did I do!?" Stephanie finally spoke up to defend herself. She hated Chris. He had always been extra mean to her all through elementary school. He'd always find something about her to make fun of, especially her 'assets', to the point where she couldn't stand being around him anymore.

"It's not what you did Princess…it's what you're going to do!" He replied nastily, jabbing a finger into her shoulder.

"Hey!" Paul shoved Chris back. "She hasn't done anything, keep your hands off her!"

"What Chris means…" Candice finally intervened. "…How can I say this nicely? Steph, you're probably a really great person and really fun to be around…but this trip means a lot to us and we really don't want anything to mess it up," She explained vaguely, trying not to hurt Stephanie's feelings.

"I—I don't know what you mean?" Stephanie replied innocently, earning stares from her classmates.

"Ugh! For fuck's sake!" Randy groaned, getting fed up with everyone's lame explanations. "Steph, you're a prissy princess okay?" He said, taking everyone off guard. "Your dad is the Principal, you're head of student council, and you're a goody two shoes little suck up! All we wanna know is that, on the island you aren't gonna fuck it up for us all and be a whiny bitch just coz we're all gonna be getting smashed every night, drinking, probably having unprotected sex, and running fucking riot—ALL UNSUPERVISED BY AN ADULT!" The room was silent, all taken aback by Randy's directness. "So Stephanie, do we have an agreement?" Randy's eyes narrowed at her.

Stephanie shrugged a little hurt by the fact that everyone thought of her as a prissy princess that didn't know how to have fun. As she felt everyone's eyes burn into her, she nodded her head slowly. "Y—yes…we have an agreement."

"Thank fucking god!" Randy clapped his hands together. "Now, can we fucking get the rest of this shit organized?"

"Right," Evan jumped up onto the bed so that he was higher up that everyone else. "Quick rundown of what we have; we're leaving on Monday morning, flight is at 8.56am…"

"Whoa, too early for me! Sorry no can do," Adam shook his head with a laugh.

"Then I guess you can't come!" Maryse replied rudely. "Oh well, we'll have more fun without you anyway!"

"Don't bet on it, baby. Wait till I'm finished with you," Adam winked at her.

"Guys! Stop!" Evan shouted over them. "The flight is at 8.56am, in the MORNING Adam. We're staying at the…" Evan frowned at the hotel name written on the sheet. "Melina, you read it!" He threw the paper over to the Latina.

"Oasis Canoa La Romana Hotel," Melina read out. "It says its 5 stars…"

"Good, coz there's no way that I would have been staying in anything less!" Maryse smirked, the others groaning and rolling their eyes at her.

"The thing is, it's two people per room coz there are only double beds—BUT!" Evan quickly added before Randy could open his mouth. "We'll decide who's rooming with who when we get there."

Randy pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Who died and made you boss?"

"Will it be boy-boy, girl-girl?" Maria asked shyly.

"Girl-girl? I like the sound of that!" Adam sneered, receiving snickers from the rest of the guys.

"Well, I guess since SOME people will want to room together…" Mickie spoke up, looking towards Paul and Stephanie and John and Melina. "…It could work out to be same sex roomies."

"Ew, I'm not sharing a bed with a dude!" Adam cringed as Chris nodded his head in agreement.

"Me either!" Randy added.

"Sorry but, me too!" Dave agreed.

"I'm with them," Cena shrugged.

"Did I not just say we'll decide when we get there!?" Evan yelled, slapping his forehead in frustration. "This is gonna be one long fucking trip."

**_A/N: I hope all my friends and readers are doing good? I mean it's almost Christmas right?! Who's sending me some presents? LOL. I'm just kidding with you guys. Hope you all have an awesome holiday season!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. I also want to thank my good friend Sharie (Team Novak) for all her help in this story. Without you as a helpful hand--I wouldn't be able to think like a wrestler would. Haha. I'd also like to thank my friend Ashley (Lorenzo90) for her help in the first chapter--Much needed! And also a huge thanks to my friend Alisha (xTwistedxImperfectionx) for following my stories since the beginning!_**

**Chapter Six:**

"John, stop kicking my seat!" Candice complained, poking her head around her seat.

"Oops sorry," John Cena smiled sheepishly. "Can't get comfortable in these damn chairs!" He fiddled with his seatbelt just as the overhead light came on. Monday had finally arrived and the students, after much arguing and hustle and bustle, managed to board the plane in sheer excitement, awaiting their trip to the Dominican Republic.

Randy rolled his eyes as he looked over at Candice and John. "Jesus, isn't one girl more than enough?" He spat out.

John shot him a questioning glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Randy just snickered. "C'mon. Don't be so fucking stupid! We all know you're banging Mickie too. Two girls are not for a guy like you. It's more for a guy like me!"

"In what part of mine and John's barely-there conversation does it even suggest that we are sleeping together, Randal?" Candice frowned at Randy.

"Yeah, what the fuck. Are you high? And there is nothing going on with me and Mickie either, Randal." John smirked proudly, knowing that Randy hated it when people used his real name.

Randy pouted some at being called his birth-name. "Shut up you two!" He heard them giggle, crossing his arms tightly across his chest and closing his eyes.

"What's this I hear that John is banging Mickie?" Adam propped himself up in his seat, turning to face Candice and John behind him. "There's no way. Mickie James is too much of a prude," he laughed, low-fiving Chris next to him discreetly.

Chris snickered proudly. He shot a glare over in the brunette's direction to notice that she was looking out the window as Evan tried to talk with her. "Look at that..." He rolled his eyes and pointed in the direction of the two. "Aw, I'm sorry John...but it looks like Mickie's going to be fucking Evan during the trip!"

John glanced over at Mickie and Evan, momentarily wondering what was going on between the two. Shrugging, he finally turned his attention back to Chris. "He's a lucky guy I guess."

Chris just chuckled quietly. "This shit is turning into the Mile High Club!"

Evan was trying to apologize to Mickie over the incident on Saturday. "Mick, I didn't mean for it to look like a lap-dance. Do you think I wanted to land in your lap?"

Mickie turned to face Evan with a slight frown. "Is there something wrong with my lap?" She blurted out, not being able to hide the fact she was slightly offended by Evan's comment. As Evan scrunched his face up in confusion, Mickie just rolled her eyes, turning back to look out the window. "Just forget it, it's nothing," she sighed loudly.

Dave sat near the back of the plane as he looked at everyone. A tiny glass in his hands, as he poured himself some of the alcohol. "Man, I'm getting a buzz." He chuckled proudly, taking a small sip from the glass.

"Dave, you shouldn't be drinking that you're underage!" Stephanie hissed from her seat next to Paul.

Dave shot Paul a quick glare. "Get your girlfriend under control." He took another sip from the glass.

Paul gripped his girlfriend's hand lightly. "Babe, lay off…it's not that big of a deal," he said nicely, not wanting to set her off.

"But…he's not even legal! How did he even get the—"

"Steph…cool it, please?" Paul feigned a smile at her.

Evan meanwhile shook Mickie again. "What'd you mean if there's something wrong with your lap?"

Mickie shrugged Evan's hand off her shoulder, showing her irritation. "Just don't worry," she replied minimally, hoping that Evan would just go away and leave her alone.

"Dude, isn't it obvious?" John Hennigan peered over the top of Evan's seat. "She secretly like that you landed in her lap, but you made it out that you didn't actually want to and she got all offended...duh!"

Mickie cringed looking back at John. "That is not true!" She denied, her cheeks threatening to flush a bright shade of pink.

"Ooh, Mickie's got a crush!" Melina sang out, causing the rest of the students to look over. "Cena, looks like you're losing you're woman…" Melina laughed.

John poked his head around the seats, seeing Mickie and Evan together. He couldn't help but notice Mickie blushing profusely now.

John got up from his seat quickly. He ignored the stewardess telling him to put on his seatbelt. He just kept walking until he reached the bathroom. He tilted his head at the sound of moaning coming from the bathroom. He looked back at the seats and counted fourteen heads. "Maryse! It's not the Mile High Fingering Society! It's the Mile. High. Club." He grinned some.

"Oh fuck you, John!" Maryse yelled from inside the stall.

John just walked back to his seat after coming back from the bathroom area. He kept sneaking glances at Mickie as he felt Maria tap him on the shoulder. "What is it?!"

"What's the Mile High Club?" Maria asked happily after overhearing John mentioning it before. "And is Mickie in the club? Is that why you're looking at her? Can I be in the club?" She asked eagerly with a grin.

John snickered some. "First of all, Mickie might be in that club. And, do you really want to be a member?" He grinned some. He knew that since Mickie was with Evan for the time being, why couldn't he hook up with Maria?

"If everyone else is in the club, then I definitely want to be in it!" Maria's grin widened in excitement just as Maryse walked past. "Hey Maryse, do you want to join the Mile High Club with me?" She asked the platinum blonde as John began to laugh hysterically. Maryse glared at the clueless redhead before slapping John upside the head and continuing on, taking her seat next to Randy.

John continued to laugh as he got up from his seat. "Do you really want to join it?" He smiled at the redhead, her taking her sweet time to answer, before she nodded her head in excitement. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed her hand and lifted her from her seat.

"When are we going to get there!?" Chris whined, fidgeting around in his seat.

"We've only just taken off you dumb shit," Ashley snapped, fed up with everyone's constant complaining and arguing.

"What's up her ass?" Adam whispered, nudging his friend in the ribs.

"More like who's up her ass," Chris snickered, low-fiving Adam once again.

"Chris, must you be so crude all the time?" Stephanie shook her head in disgust at the blonde.

John pulled the bathroom door in for him and Maria as they stood inside the darkened room. "So...this is the Mile High Club." He sighed softly, placing a hand on her butt and squeezing it gently.

"Where did John and Maria go?" Candice suddenly shot her head up, noticing their seats were unoccupied. Everyone shrugged, turning their heads to locate the missing pair.

"You won't find them here," Maryse informed the group. Leaning across Randy's lap she pointed a finger towards the bathroom. "John is inducting Maria as an official member of the Mile High Club." She smirked.

John and Maria had been caught in a soft embrace as the door opened and John noticed a pair of hazel eyes burying their sights into him. "Mickie? I can explain..." John still had feelings for Mickie but with everything that happened, he was confused.

"No need to explain, John." Mick shot the two a deathly glare of disgust. "I can see what's going on perfectly fine," She spat, giving them a once over before slamming the door shut.

John looked at Maria. "Maria? I can't do this."

"Oh," Maria looked down disappointedly as she fixed her top. "Does this mean I can't be a member of the club now?" John just shot her an 'are you serious?' look of confusion before exiting out of the stall.

John started to walk after Mickie as she approached her seat. "Evan, can I sit beside her for a minute?" He started to adjust his shorts.

Evan glanced between Mickie and John; the tension between them was thicker than ever. Upon noticing Mickie's expression towards John's presence, he looked up at the taller boy. "Uh, actually Mickie and I were just having a talk...could ya come back later?" He lied, hoping that Mickie would accept his attempt to save her from talking to John. "Right, Micks?" John eyed Mickie, waiting for her response. After a moment of hesitation, Mickie nodded slowly, much to John's disappointment.

John looked at Mickie briefly, before making his way back to his seat. He slid down into the seat and took a deep sigh. Glancing up, he watched Mickie who didn't even seem to be having much of a conversation with Evan. Cursing softly he leaned back in his seat, just as Maria exited the bathroom stall. Looking up at her, he thought it'd be best to apologize. "Look Maria, I'm really sorr—"

Maria stormed past him, slumping down in her seat next to Dave. "Ass," she muttered, sending John a death glare.

Dave just smirked to himself as he took his tenth shot of alcohol as he slurred his words a bit. "Look at it this way, John doesn't know what he's missing."

Maria couldn't help but smile at Dave, even if he were a little tipsy. "Thanks Dave."

**_A/N: Christmas bells are ringing, yeah? Hope you all have an awesome time with your loved ones and families. You guys keep on rockin', and we'll bring this story to new heights in the new year! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Seven:**

Chris stretched his arms out as he got off of the plane. "We are finally back on land, ladies and germs!" He bent down and kissed the cement.

"Ew! That's contaminated, rocker dude!" John Hennigan and his girlfriend Melina chose to shoot Chris a nasty glare.

"What do you expect from such a low life scum?" Stephanie said casually as her and Paul stepped off the plane's stair ramp.

"Oh yeah?" Chris stood up, getting in the faces of both Stephanie and Paul, a small grin coming over his face. "How about I give you a nice big smooch? I mean, it's just like kissing the ground." Chris puckered up his lips playfully.

Stephanie glared at him. "Disgusting..." She scoffed, pushing Chris' head back with her hand as Paul pulled her away by the sleeve of her shirt.

Evan walked right by John, Mickie was holding onto his hand slowly, and a quick look of sadness was displayed on her face. She tried to brighten up the mood; "We're here! I can't wait till we get on the beach; it's going to be so beautiful!" Once she noticed that John shot her a look, she stuck her tongue out at him, "And I hope you get eaten by a shark, Mr. Cena!"

"Feisty!" Adam laughed as he darted by, his hand imitating a cat's claw. "Hello ladies!" He came to a stop, draping both his arms around Ashley and Candice's shoulders. "Now that we've landing on the beautiful islands, I think it's time for an outfit change. How about you two get on them bikinis and we'll have ourselves a good ol' Adam Copeland private fashion show!"

"Ugh!" Candice and Ashley both slid their heads out from underneath Adam's arms. "Do you like ever wash your armpits? They reek!" Candice pinched her nose, waving her hand in front of her face.

Adam was shocked that both girls were so up front about everything. "That is SO not true!" He stomped his feet, "Chris?" The blonde poked his head over, "Tell these girls my armpits don't smell!"

Chris chuckled as he made his way over to Adam, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry man; they're just jealous that we've got the pheromones to make the ladies MOAN!" He laughed, lifting up his armpit towards the girls.

Both girls stuck out their tongues in disgust, as Dave stumbled off of the plane. He was the only student to get drunk on the plane from all the free alcohol. "Someone get an IV in this guy's arm," John Hennigan laughed as Dave staggered past, catching up to Paul and using him to steady his balance.

Everyone shook their heads in disgust as they looked at Dave. "Come on guys!" He practically moaned, "I can't be the only one that enjoyed all the free booze!"

"See," Stephanie gloated. "I told YOU so." She glared at Paul who just shrugged sheepishly as he struggled to hold Dave's weight.

"So much for not being a whiny bitch Stephanie," Randy approached them, Maryse in tow. "That agreement lasted say...thirty seconds?" He tapped at an imaginary watch.

Stephanie crossed her arms, an unimpressed pout plastered on her face. "Well SORRY for trying to be responsible!"

Paul stood up, looking at Randy and Maryse, "So you're the finger that she was using?" He smirked proudly. "I mean, honestly Maryse, you had to get off by yourself. That's SO sad!"

Maryse stomped her foot, waving her hand in front of Paul's face. "Immature," she spat before storming off.

Paul snickered, tilting his head down at Stephanie. "Did she just call me immature? I'm pretty sure I'm more mature than Randy here," he winked, motioning to Randy's lower region.

Randy seethed, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Fuck you! Someone get me a damn taxi to this fucking hotel already!"

John Cena was meanwhile waiting for his bag to come through luggage, he noticed Mickie's pink bag sitting there without its owner in sight, and he shrugged lightly, tossing it carelessly to the side. He didn't care if anything broke; she was being an ass to him. He finally saw his navy blue bag, grabbed it, and made his way to the taxis.

Mickie scowled, gathering her bag off the airport floor. "If anything is broken in there Cena, I'll break your face!" She shouted at him.

_**_

"This place is so amazing!" Candice shrieked as the group entered the lobby of the hotel. "I can't wait to see the pool area!"

Evan rolled his eyes playfully at Candice. "Are you serious?! I'm totally gonna jump off the diving board as soon as I get my swimming shorts on!"

"Fuck the swimming shorts! I'm going commando!" Adam laughed, tossing his bag to the floor. "No need to deprive the ladies from seeing Adam Jr." He gripped his crotch and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at a couple of passing Dominican girls.

Most of the guys threw up in their mouths after Adam had said that. "Dude, it's probably like Mini Me, right?" Paul smirked, "Where as I'm like playing a fucking game!"

John Cena put up his hands, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! We all know I'm the fucking biggest here! There is a reason, they call me champ!"

Dave stepped forward, slurring a bit, "If you ask any other girl at this school, they'll tell you that I'm the animal, you dumb fucks!"

Chris shook his head, "Trust me, Adam Jr. is fucking cool!" He suddenly noticed all the disgusted looks and tried to backtrack. "Nevermind. I said nothing. Nothing at all!"

"Queer," Mickie rolled her eyes, pushing past the egotistic boys, making her way to the check in. A moment later she returned back to the group, a bundle of room keys in her hand. "Okay everyone listen up!" She shouted above the noise. "We have eight rooms, as Evan has mentioned they are all double beds so there WILL be sharing," she announced. "One person gets a room to themselves..."

John Cena was the first to reach forward and grabbed the spare room key. "That's mine, no questions asked." He shoved Mickie back a bit, as he grabbed his bag up off the floor and made his way towards the elevator. Some people called him, telling him to come back until everyone had their rooms picked. "Doesn't matter, does it?" He pushed the button on the elevator, waiting till the doors opened.

"Yes it does!" Mickie screamed at him, causing everyone to stare at her.

Evan took the opportunity to stride up to John and snatch the key from his hand. "She's right man; it's not very fair that way..."

John shot a glare in Evan's direction. "What the fuck does it matter? You two are pretty close, so you two should share a small room together, you'll be getting lucky, that's for sure. Small rooms for small people!" John said, roughly slapping Evan's shoulder.

Evan shot John a puzzled look, but before he could respond, Paul had stepped between them. "Just relax guys. I'm sure we can figure this out without clawing each other's eyes out!" He said, pushing his palms against each of their chests. "Give me those," He held his hand out to Mickie who reluctantly passed him the keys. "Okay well first let's get the obvious ones out of the way." Passing a key to Stephanie, he grinned. "Me and Steph… Hennigan and Melina." He tossed a set of keys to John.

John and Melina grinned happily. "Mm. Damn right! Cena, you got it all wrong, it's going to be Melina and I fucking all night long!"

"Keep it in your pants," Paul shook his head before turning to Maria who stood quietly, twirling a piece of hair within her fingers. "Alright, Maria who do you wanna go with?"

Everyone's jaw dropped as they began to argue again. "Why the fuck does she get to choose next?" Chris complained.

"Because, she's been quiet unlike all you crazy mother fuckers!" Paul snapped back. Ignoring everyone's protests he turned back to the redhead. "Maria...who will it be?"

Maria put her finger up to her lips as she began to think. "Hmm," Her eyes scanned the group, chewing her bottom lip softly. "I know we don't like each other, but Maryse? Would you be willing?"

"WHAT!" Randy screamed in disbelief before the blonde could answer. "I already called Maryse, you can't have her!"

Maria shut her eyes. "FINE! I just asked Maryse, not you! You're such a fucking baby!"

Maryse grabbed her bright yellow suitcase and stood next to Maria, "I'll room with you." She smiled faintly, "I know we don't like each other, but I'd do anything to make sure I don't room with Randy Orton."

Randy pouted, making his way to the back of the group and sulking. Candice took the opportunity to shoot her hand up. "Ashley and I would like to room together," she announced. Paul shrugged at the typical choice, tossing the girls a key.

Dave let out a loud burp. "Man, I'll room with anybody, I don't mind that."

"Well I'm not rooming with a dude, so Mickie you're with me!" Adam nodded his head, strolling up to Paul and snatching a key.

"Fuck that, I ain't rooming with any of you fools, Mickie you're with ME!" Randy pushed his way back to the front of the group.

Mickie held up her hands and took a large step. "Paul, can I ask you something?" Paul nodded, ignoring the bickering from all of the guys in the background.

Mickie sighed some. "Would it be fine if I roomed by myself? I don't want to room with those two man-whores, I'd be scared of getting raped, and I just think that I'd be way better off without a room-mate."

Paul laughed, before turning serious and grabbing the keys back from Adam. "Here you go lil' lady," He gave her a smile as he handed her the keys.

Mickie smiled softly and grasped the keys into her hand. "Thanks!" She gave him a tight hug.

"Oh hell no!" Chris waved his hands and shook his head. "That means I'm gonna have to share a bed with one of these ass clowns. No fucking way! Give me that single room, bitch!"

Mickie grasped her keys, holding it out of Chris' reach before Paul stepped in front of her. "Decision made, Christopher. Back up now," he sent him a deathly glare as Chris slowly retreated.

"Dave, room together?" Evan piped up. Receiving a nod of approval, Paul tossed them a set of keys.

"Fuck this!" John sighed. "I'm not. I repeat NOT sharing with any of them!" He pointed to each of Randy, Adam and Chris.

"I'd rather sleep outside," Randy moped, folding his arms across his chest in an immature manner.

"I'd rather sleep with a gorilla," Adam cringed, flopping down onto the cold tiles, burying his face in his hands.

"No sweat, Paul already does!" Chris laughed much to Stephanie's expense.

"Fuck Chris! For that I'm deciding that YOU'RE with John and Adam, you're with Randy!" He growled, throwing each of them a set of keys before grabbing his bags and Stephanie's hand and heading for the elevator.

Each of the boy's faces dropped as they exchanged glances with one another. Everyone else just laughed, picking up his or her belongings and following Paul and Stephanie towards the elevator.

John glanced over at Chris, who just sent him a dirty look. "Fuck this," he muttered, quickly slinging his bag over his shoulder and running after the group. "Someone! Please switch with me!" He begged.

"John, you can't do that!" Stephanie reminded him.

"Please? Someone?" He pleaded as Chris, Adam and Randy approached. "Maria—" John stopped, seeing the look Maria was sending him. Turning his head he quickly scanned the group. "Ash…Candi…babes, please one of you switch?" He tried his best to turn on his charm.

"No, John…nice try." Ashley rolled her eyes at him.

"Please?" John pouted.

Ashley peered past John at Chris who shot her a quizzical look. If she switched, she'd be able to room with Chris, and no one would even bother to suspect their extracurricular activities…just see them as roomies who got stuck together.

Glancing back at John, Ashley shrugged, holding out her key. "Fine I'll switch."

"Yes!" John hissed, exchanging keys with Ashley, jumping around on the spot in happiness.

"Ashley!" Candice screeched, wide eyed and in disbelief. "What are you doing!?"

Ashley exchanged discreet glances with Chris. Smiling to herself she looked up at her friend. "Don't worry Candi; I'm sure John will be a great roommate."

****

**_A/N: Wow. I just updated this the day after New Year, right?! :D - I just want everyone to know that this story as well as my other one (Songs of Life: Cypress Bay High) will be updated on a weekly basis from now on._**


	8. Chapter 8

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Eight:**

"Goddamnit!" Vince screamed down the receiver of his cell phone. "Don't you dare tell me that Stephanie, MY baby girl is on that trip with those goons!" His face began to turn purple in fury as his eldest child, Shane tried his best to explain.

"Dad, calm yourself!" Shane, the eldest son of Linda and Vince McMahon, tried his best to calm down his father. "I'm sure; she didn't mean to, it was probably that Paul forcing her onto that trip."

"I'll kill him!" Vince growled. "I'll kill that son of a bitch if anything happens to Stephanie! How could you let this happen, Shane!?"

Shane gulped, shaken about how his father had set the blame on him. "Me?! What did I do? I was writing my entry exam for college!"

"I don't give a damn!" Vince screamed, kicking at the coffee table in front of him. "She is your baby sister! You are supposed to take care of her! Have you learnt nothing from your very own trip to the Dominican Republic four years ago?" He scolded Shane, who had been on the very same senior trip where Trish's life had been taken, those few years back.

"Dad!" Shane screamed, one of the only times that he ever dared raise his voice in front of his father. "She's going to be fine! Stephanie isn't nearly as stupid as Trish Stratus once was. Plus...wasn't that person captured or something?"

"No Shane, no one was ever CAPTURED!" Vince snapped at his son's idiocy. "That crazy lunatic is still out there, where my Princess is all alone!" He shook his dead in worry as he flopped down onto the couch.

Shane just sighed some. "Dad, she's gonna be fine! I was fine, wasn't I?"

Vince scoffed, waving his hand. "You're McMahon male; no one ever messes with us! Stephanie's just a girl. Her being a McMahon is just putting her at even more risk!"

Shane rolled his eyes some. "Dad, you're just gonna have a heart attack if you worry about it." He stepped in through the back door, still speaking into his cell phone. "Do you want a sandwich? Something to drink?"

Vince looked back, noticing his son as he hung up the phone. "I don't want anything except for Stephanie to be here, home and SAFE away from that goddamn murderous island!"

Shane just rolled his eyes, stepping into the house and walking into the kitchen.

Vince sighed, placing his head in his hands as he worried for his only daughter. "I'm going to kill those kids when they get back," he muttered to himself just as the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"Dad, can ya get that?" Shane's voice called from the kitchen.

Vince nodded his head, grumbling the entire way, he was just trying to get his head clear and the damn doorbell rang. "It's probably one of your damn friends," He muttered to himself, pulling open the door, and seeing nobody there. "Hm, that's strange." He poked his head out the door, looked both ways and still didn't see anybody. "Fucking kids," he muttered to himself. Stepping back inside, he slammed the door behind him. "You tell your friends if they think that's funny, I'll cut their balls off!" He called out to his son angrily, just as the doorbell rang again. Groaning, he turned to open it again. "WHAT?" he yelled, however he was again met with darkness, no one in sight.

Shane just finished closing up the bag of bread, putting the deli meat into the fridge, "What was that, Dad?!" He was met with a loud thud as the sound of the door slamming filled the house. "Dad?!" Shane called out, escaping the kitchen, taking a bite out of his sandwich. As he made his way to the living room where his father had remained, he was met with emptiness. Shane shrugged to himself as he made his way down the hall to the front door to see who had been ringing the doorbell, calling out for his father again. "Dad?"

As he made his way around the corner, he noticed the front door was still open, but neither his dad o the visitor were in sight. Curious, Shane made his way out the door where he was met with a horrible discovery. "DAD!?" Shane shrieked, discarding his sandwich on the lawn as he rushed over to his father's still body that lay across the grass. "Oh my god, Dad!?"

Vince's body lay prone on the ground, blood coming from his lips, his right leg twitching as well. "Dad, Dad!" Shane's breathing quickened as he lifted his father's head with his hands. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He asked in panic as Vince struggled to speak.

"Shh…Shhanee…" His voice quivered, pointing his finger in the direction that the attacker went.

Shane perked his head up, as he focused his eyes as he looked ahead into the darkness. Glancing back at his father, he sucked in a deep breath. "Dad," he said quietly, taking one of Vince's hands and placing it firmly on the wound that covered his abdomen. Blood began to seep more as pressure was applied, Vince groaning in pain. "Dad, I'll call 911, try not to move…I'm going to go find the bastard that did this!" He quickly said before glancing over his weakened father once more then running off into the darkened streets.

Vince lay on the ground; he knew who it was that attacked him. He felt his body begin to shut down slowly.

A dark shadow appeared across him, the moonlight casting a silhouette over the figure. He faintly heard them smirk, kneeling down beside his bloody body. "I guess I'm not the only one who got fired," the voice droned out with a laugh as they began spilling a liquid substance over Vince's body.

"No…Jane, please..." Vince croaked out, begging for his life.

"Too late old man," Jane glared, flicking the lighter in between her fingers. "You're fired!" She screamed before setting alight the gasoline that drenched her former boss's body, sending him up in flames.

****

_**A/N: So...Um, another death?! Who would have ever thought that Mr. McMahon's secretary **(*Ahem*...ex-secretary)** would've ever fired him? LOL**_


	9. Chapter 9

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Nine:**

"You just couldn't wait to get your hands on me?" Chris smirked, slowly closing the door to their hotel room as Ashley just rolled her eyes, unpacking her belongings on the bed.

"Oh please," Ashley sighed. "I was just doing John a favor," she lied.

Chris snickered quietly. "It's okay, no need to lie. Candice isn't anywhere in sight, right?" He stepped close to Ashley, his hands sliding through her hair as he gave her a soft peck on the lips. Ashley moaned into the kiss, deepening it as she pressed herself against Chris' body.

Chris snaked his arms across Ashley's waist as he too deepened the kiss. A quick knock at the door caught them off-guard, "Shit." Chris muttered under his breath, as he pulled himself together, opening the door. "What is it?"

He looked up at John, a small smirk on his lips. "Thanks to Ashley, I don't have to room with any of your psycho friends, so tell her thanks if you see her?"

Chris nodded his head. "Sure thing, Cena. No worries," He began to close the door, but John's foot stopped the door.

"Don't play cute with me; I'm not falling for that shit. I heard what you and Adam said about Mickie on the plane."

Chris glared at John, leaning his arm against the doorframe. "What? That she's a prude? Or was it that she'd be fucking Evan on this trip and not you?" Chris spat nastily.

John slammed his fist into the door, "Don't say shit that you can't back up, Irvine!"

The commotion caught Ashley's attention as she made her way to the doorway, maneuvering underneath Chris arm as she stood between the boys. "John, calm down!" She pushed him back slightly before turning to Chris. "Lay off, we're here to enjoy this trip not kill each other!" She turned back to John with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be back at your room making sure Candice is settling in okay?"

He just rolled his eyes some. "I came here to thank you, but Chris was being a jerk. Now that I can actually see you, I would like to thank you personally."

"It's okay. Small price to pay to help out a friend," She smiled at him. "Now go and make sure Candi isn't too upset with me..." She insisted. Really, she just wanted to get back to her activities with Chris, but she wasn't about to tell John that.

John nodded his head, giving Chris a death glare, before heading off down the hallway towards his room that he shared with Ashley's best friend. Candice pouted as she rummaged through her bag in search of her bathing suit. She couldn't believe that Ashley had just abandoned her to room with Chris. She had to admit that there wasn't anything wrong with John— he was hot and she got to share a bed with him, but still...Ashley had just ditched her and she was not going to let that slide easily.

John walked into the room slowly; he smirked, as Candice was bent over and looking in her bag. "And that's real fucking hot," He laughed to himself, as he closed the door, sitting on the bed and started to look through his bag.

"Oh, hi John." Candice smiled faintly at him, pulling out her white bikini from her bag.

"What's wrong, Candi?" He frowned at the brunette, pulling his pair of board shorts from his bag. "You seem kinda down."

Candice shrugged, tossing her bathing suit onto the bed before crawling onto the bed next to him. "I dunno, I just..." She shrugged again. "I thought me and Ashley were going to be room buddies, and she's gone and ditched me for Chris. I guess I'm just a little bummed..."

John sighed; he took this chance to wrap an arm carefully over her shoulders. "I know how bad that can suck, Candi. I'm sorry." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "If you want to, we can totally hit the pool in a few minutes?"

Candice smiled, returning the hug. "Sounds like a plan, let me just get changed," She grinned, grabbing her bikini and disappearing into the bathroom.

John just laughed quietly, slipping out of his own pair of shorts, and into the pair that were in his hand. He was thankful that Candice hadn't decided to poke her head out as he changed.

A few minutes later, Candice re-emerged from the bathroom donning her white bikini. "Nice shorts," she giggled, noticing John's superman board shorts.

He blushed softly. "Oh, shut it!" He teased playfully, tying them up for an extra grip. "My mom forced me to bring them!"

"Sure she did..." Candice poked her tongue out, heading for the door. "C'mon, whilst we're young!" She teased, opening the door. "Oh hey Randy! John and I are going down to the pools, come with?" She called out to Randy who was making his way down to Maria and Maryse's room.

Nodding back at the brunette he tapped on the door. "Yeah, be there in a few," he called back.

John just smirked; he brought his hands around Candice's waist and tickled her as they walked out of their door. Candice wriggled in his grip, laughing as they both practically fell out the hotel room. She shrieked loudly, squirming as John tortured her. "Having fun?" Mickie strolled past, rolling her eyes at the two.

John stopped in his tracks, he hated that Mickie was acting like a jealous ex, when they had never even dated. "Mickie, what the fuck? What's your problem? First, I can't be somewhere with Maria, and then you fucking have a problem with me tickling another girl? What, do you own me or something?"

Mickie glared at John. "I'm just acting the way YOU act when I'm around Evan!" John gritted his teeth.

"Okay, you two..." Candice stepped in between them, feeling a little uncomfortable. "We're going down to the pools," She said as she pulled John by the hand. "Come join us later?" She asked as she forced John down the hallway.

John just rolled his eyes at Mickie, as the two of them walked down the hallway, hearing a series of moans come from a room, John just laughed. "I bet you, that's Hennigan fucking Melina!"

Candice laughed. "There's no way I'm taking that bet 'cause you're probably right!"

Inside the room, John Hennigan laid on top of Melina breathing heavily. "Damn, this is like a record babe!"

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Melina groaned, lifting her hips off the bed and grinding them into her boyfriend.

John just smirked, driving himself deep into his girlfriend as they got into a passionate embrace.

"Oh God!" Melina moaned loudly, her voice carrying throughout the hallways.

"Whoa! Did you guys here that?" Randy laughed as Maryse opened up the door to her and Maria's room. "Baby we should get some pointers from Hennigan and Melina!" He winked at the platinum blonde.

Maryse rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "More like, you should get some pointers; I'm a perfect ten in the bed," she smirked.

Randy just threw his head back, laughing. "If you're a perfect ten, then I suggest you meet the most amazing fuck in the world." He paused, before continuing, "Randy Orton!" He threw his arms in the air, like he was expecting a loud cheer or something.

"I'm not so sure about that, buddy!" Paul slapped an arm on Randy's shoulder from behind. "Maryse, you haven't met the King of Kings!" He smirked, winking at the French-Canadian.

"And she never will!" Stephanie slapped her boyfriend's arm, glaring at him furiously.

Maryse snickered as Randy shoved Paul's hand off his shoulder. Pushing past him he grinned slyly at Stephanie. "Forget the King of Kings; I'll have you screaming my name after you meet the Lady Killer!" He licked his lips with a smirk.

Dave stumbled down the hallway; he was wearing a Speedo and a pair of cheap sunglasses, "Ladies! You have yet to meet the Animal!"

Randy shot a disgusted look in Dave's direction. "Is that a fucking Speedo? I can fucking see the koala bear popping out." He turned his head, pointing with his hand to Dave's crotch.

"Trust you to look there," Stephanie sneered.

Randy just shot a look in her direction. Chris came up behind the group, got one look of Stephanie's "assets" in her bikini, and chuckled. "Holy fuckin' hell! Let the boobies hit the floor!" He smirked, running off down the stairs before Paul or Stephanie could chase after him.

"I'm gonna rip his throat out!" Paul growled, running off after Chris.

Randy shook his head. "See Stephanie; look at what you have started." He placed a hand on the unimpressed brunette's shoulder. "Now if you had been fucking me, and not every other guy on the planet, none of this would have happened..."

Stephanie shot Randy a quick look of disgust before slapping the taste out of his mouth. "PIG!" She yelled out, rolling her eyes, following after Paul.

Randy gripped his cheek, rubbing the pain away as Dave and Maryse laughed.

"Nice one man," Dave chuckled as he began to follow the others down the hall.

Randy groaned, turning back to his one true ambition. "Haven't I endured enough? Gimme a break and just fuck me already!"

Maryse scoffed at the offer. "Oh fine, let's go fuck in that broom closet." She led Randy down the hallway, a slight smirk on her face. "Mm, it's going to be so fucking hot." She tossed her platinum blonde hair proudly. "I hear I give some pretty impressive blowjobs!" Maryse girlishly giggled, as Randy opened the door and stepped inside. Maryse kicked the door shut, and locked it, as she walked down the hallway and joined everyone else.

"HEY!" Randy yelled, furiously banging his hands against the closet door. "Let me out! Someone! Get me out of here"

Maria skipped down the hallway, her towel slung over her arm when she heard the yelling. "Who...who's there?" She whispered, confused as to where the voice was coming.

"Get me out of here!" Randy screamed through the locked door. Maria frowned, searching the hallways, peeking behind pot plants and around corners, still not able to find the voice. Fed up she sighed, shrugging in the empty hall. "Sorry, I was never good at hide and seek!" She said before skipping off to join the others.

Adam made his way out of the room that John Hennigan shared with Melina, a small smirk on his lips as he carried a portable video camera underneath his arms. "John and Melina Sex Tape! Hm, hot and spicy! What should I call it?" He pondered to himself.

"Fuck it's cramped in here!" Randy complained as he struggled to escape the closet.

Adam perked his head up at the sound of the voice. Smiling, he nodded his head to himself. "Good idea!" He laughed, walking off to his room.

_****_

**_A/N: We have reached chapter nine! I'm sorry for the break in posting a chapter in the last three weeks, but I went one week without a computer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and make sure you come back next week for your daily dose of screaming! =D_**


	10. Chapter 10

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Ten:**

Candice shrieked as John splashed water in her face. "John don't!" She laughed, trying to splash him back. John chuckled, grabbing her by the waist, lifting her and launching her into the air and laughing as she screamed before hitting the water. "Not funny!" Candice spat out some water as she resurfaced.

John just crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "Me Tarzan, you Jane!" He chuckled softly.

Candice playfully rolled her eyes. "Tarzan has a way hotter body than you," she poked her tongue out as John feigned hurt. Candice laughed, catching a glimpse of the others entering the pool area. "Guys! Over here!" She yelled out to them, waving her hand.

John scanned the entire group with his eyes, shooting a splash in the direction of the group, everyone beginning to scurry away as fast as they could. He saw Mickie clutching onto Evan's hand. "Figures..." He muttered under his breath.

"And what did you two get up to whilst we weren't here?" Ashley asked suggestively, sitting down on the edge of the pool letting her feet dangle freely into the water.

John just laughed, shaking his head, trying to get his head off of the image of Mickie and Evan holding hands. "She almost drowned me!" He joked.

"Ugh, baby!" Stephanie rolled her eyes jokingly as she used the steps to enter the pool.

John laughed, eyeing the brunette making her way slowly down the stairs of the pool; he snickered and winked at Candice. "One...Two...Three!" They both splashed water in the direction of the principal's daughter, but her personal instinct came over and Paul got covered in the ice-cold pool water.

"STEPHANIE!" Paul whined, wiping the chlorinated water from his eyes.

"Oops," Stephanie smiled sheepishly, submerging herself into the water.

"Cowabunga!" Chris's screamed as he ran towards the pool, jumping off the ledge and bombing into the water, splashing almost everyone.

Chris felt his head being pushed down for longer than expected by Paul. "Mmmph!" He gurgled, swallowing water, before Paul smirked and let Chris up for air. "Never speak about my girlfriend's boobs that way again!" Chris nodded quickly, spitting up the pool water as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Look guys!" Dave grinned happily, flopping into the water, his hand holding up a tall tropical fruit cocktail.

Stephanie shot over to him, "Dave! You can't drink so much. You're only 17!"

Dave cut her off, "Yap! Yap! Yap! Enough already!" He took a large gulp of the fruit cocktail and sighed in relief. Stephanie pouted, swiftly knocking the drink out of his hand.

"What the hell, Stephanie!?" Dave screamed as the pool water soaked up his drink.

"Gross..." Ashley cringed as she lifted her feet from the contaminated water.

"I'm so not going in there now..." Maryse scrunched her face up, peering over Ashley's shoulder to look at the now multi-colored pool water.

"Spa pools anyone?" John suggested with a laugh as he began wading to the edge of the pool.

"Ooh, it's so bubbly…" Maria dipped her toes into the water before hopping into the pool.

"Mm yeah, just like Chris' back," Stephanie let out a haughty laugh at the blonde. "Chris you should really get that acne checked out."

"Very funny Princess," Chris let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh and hey everyone, if we get into trouble we can use Stephanie's implants as flotation devices!" He shot back, everyone else unable to hold in his or her snickers.

"Irvine…" Paul grew hot with anger at the blonde's jokes towards his girlfriend. Trudging through the bubbling water he attempted to lunge at Chris.

"Whoaaa, hey there! Drink?" Dave stepped in front of Paul, waving around another cocktail in his face. "And you better stay away from this one Stephanie," Dave warned as he peered past Paul to Stephanie who just rolled her eyes, leaning back against the edge of the pool.

Paul reluctantly took the drink, shooting a glare at Chris. "Next time…next time you better watch it," he threatened.

As everyone else slowly made their way into the pool, John eyed Mickie and Evan who had found them a spot in the corner of the pool. Mickie glanced at John briefly, noticing that he was watching her. She gave him a smug smile before turning to Evan and whispering something to him. John watched as Evan nodded, maneuvering his way behind Mickie so that she could sit on his knee.

Scowling, John peered through the group in search of Candice. "Hey Candice, over here!" He called her over, patting the water next where he stood. As Candice waded over, John couldn't help but smile arrogantly after noticing Mickie glaring in his direction.

"Isn't this awesome?" Evan let out a chuckle, his hands wrapping around Mickie's waist. "Can you seriously believe that we're here in the Dominican Republic, lounging around in this beautiful sun?"

"I must say man, I didn't think this would be happening…" Paul nodded his head in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean…lucky McMahon's money hungry or we'd be stuck in fuckin' Canada like the rest of those losers!" Ashley laughed, before noticing the frowns upon Maryse, Chris and Stephanie's faces. "No offence…to the Canadians," she added quickly. "Oh, and the McMahon's…"

"Yeah well you all are just lucky that my father is so generous and allowed you guys on this trip!" Stephanie said arrogantly. "He could get fired if anyone found out!" _Oh Stephanie, how right you are…_

"Pfft, fuck your dad!" Chris slapped the water, splashing it a little. "We would be on this trip with or without this approval."

"Unlikely," Stephanie glared at him. "After that murder four years ago, the Board would never have allowed another group of students back here!"

"Well I heard they never caught the guy…" Dave took a moment from sipping his drink to add to the conversation. "Police worked on it for months, but that poor Trish chick never got any justice."

"That poor girl, can you imagine?" Candice shivered. "Going on your senior class trip, only to be killed by some sick freak?" John wrapped an arm around her as everyone suddenly felt the eeriness lurking.

"That sick freak was thought to have been a student on that senior trip," Adam's voice suddenly piped up from behind them as he made his way to the pool, John Hennigan and Melina right behind him. "That's what the police thought anyway…" He shrugged, hopping into the pool next to Chris.

"Have a nice fuck, you two?" Dave snickered, hiding behind his glass.

"Indeed we did, you should join us next time," John replied sarcastically, hugging Melina close to him.

"How do you know that?" Mickie asked curiously, bringing the topic back to the murder.

"That's what I heard..." Adam shrugged.

"I heard that too," John said quietly.

"Did you also hear that the dude cut her up into little pieces and it was served as appetizers at dinner that night?" Adam asked seriously as everyone fell silent. A moment later he began cracked up in laughter. "You should have seen you're stupid faces!" He said through laughs. "Golden!"

Everyone glared at him, turning his or her attention back to John. "Go on, what else did you hear?" Stephanie asked for everyone.

"Well I dunno if it's true, but apparently he had stalked her all the way to her room, attacked her and when she tried to escape…" He drew his finger up to his neck. "He sliced her from ear to ear."

"Bullshit," Randy spat as he slung his towel over his shoulder, making his way to the pool. "Utter bullshit. Stop trying to scare everyone Cena, you're pathetic!"

"It's fucking true!" John held his hands up in defense. "I heard it from a guy who was on the trip!"

"Oh I'm sure you did, because EVERYONE that went just happened to be there in the room when it happened!" Randy rolled his eyes, splashing into the water next to Maryse.

"Shane was there, but he didn't delve on details…" Stephanie shrugged. "The police wouldn't let anyone near the crime scene."

"Because it was a fucking mess!" John shook his head in disgust. "Blood fucking everywhere. Her neck practically cut into two that you could see the bone, the tendons, the arteries all severed and hanging out…"

"Gimme a break…" Randy scoffed.

"If he says it's true, it's true!" Maryse slapped him on the chest. "Why would he make things like that up?"

"To scare us?" Randy rolled his eyes again.

"Believe what you want…but I'm telling you that's just what I heard. And there's no reason for me to make it up," He shrugged, looking at the rest of the group. "Apparently he likes to keep souvenirs too…"

"What does that mean?" Melina asked, a little frightened.

"Her finger had been cut off. The one she use to wear a silver butterfly ring on…they couldn't find it anywhere." John replied quietly. "Police reckon he likes to take a part of his victims with him." He felt Candice grips his hand tightly. Glancing up, he noticed the weary expressions on everyone's face.

"So you're saying there's some fucking psycho still out there carrying around a fucking butterfly ring bearing finger!?" Chris spat, feeling quite uneasy after John's story.

"Are you scared, Chris?" Mickie laughed a little as the blonde's eyes darted around.

"No!" He denied quickly. "Fuck you, I'm going to get a drink!" He groaned, lifting himself out of the pool.

"Okay, I must admit…that was a pretty freaky story," Paul chuckled lightly. "But hey, it happened four years ago…no way that shit will happen again, this guy hasn't struck since!" He reminded everyone.

"Yeah well, our school's senior classes haven't been back here since it happened…we're the first ones," Ashley pointed out.

"Guys just relax," John laughed at everyone's hostile attitudes. "We're here to have fun, not worry about some murderer that has been M.I.A for four years!"

"Cena's right," John Hennigan stretched his arms out, placing them behind his head. "We're young, we're alone, and we're in the fucking Dominican Republic! We are here to have some awesome fucking fun; can I get a hell yeah!"

"HELL YEAH!"

_****_

**_A/N: I'm hoping that all of you are enjoying the read, because reader support is a wonderful thing in my book. Reading the reviews and seeing the support never fails to make me smile. Remember: Another update next week!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Eleven:**

"So...can I buy you a drink?" Maryse turned her head, seeing an unfamiliar guy with a Mohawk leaning against the bar with a sly smirk on his face. Laughing arrogantly, she tossed her long blonde hair. "What makes you think I'm the legal age?"

The guy just chuckled. "I can tell you're not...but I don't think that stops you." Scooting closer to her, he held out his hand. "The name's Miz. Mike Mizanin."

Maryse reluctantly reached out her own hand to shake his. But before she could introduce herself back, Randy Orton had slapped her hand down.

"Don't touch that Maryse!" He said, with a hint of seriousness. Eyeing Mike, he stepped in between them, his broad shoulders blocking the spiky haired boy. "You don't know where it's been."

Mike shot a look in Randy's direction, "Thanks Mr. Clean!" He rolled his eyes some, wiping his hand onto his board shorts, "And how in the world do we know that you don't have cooties?" He snickered some.

"What kind of guy says _'cooties'_?" Randy laughed sarcastically, looking over at Maryse, expecting her to join in.

Instead she just rolled her eyes at him. "Cute guys," She shot a seductive look at Mike, casually pushing Randy out of the way.

"So if it's okay with your boyfriend here, I'd like to take you to meet my friends..." Mike suggested.

"He's NOT my boyfriend," Maryse quickly answered. "And yes, that would be awesome. Then you guys can meet my frien— people I'm here with," she smirked.

Mike smirked, leading Maryse away from the bar and towards his group of friends. Randy kicked the ground, muttering curse words under his breath.

"Hey guys!" Mike called over, approaching his friends with the platinum blonde beauty in tow. "This is my friend," He ran his hands through his hair slyly, "Oh fuck..." He muttered quietly, he had forgotten to ask her name; that was embarrassing! "What's your name?" He quietly whispered to Maryse.

Maryse giggled, approaching a blonde girl who was the closest to her. "Maryse, nice to meet you..." she said, her French accent coloring her words as she smiled politely, going totally against her usual persona.

"Kelly," The blonde returned the smile softly, offering Maryse a bottle of beer. "You drink?"

Dolph Ziggler, stood up from the ground, wiped his hands onto his shorts as he extended his hand in Maryse's direction. "Dolph Ziggler at your service." He smirked some.

Maryse shot him a quick smile, taking the drink from Kelly's hand as a brunette approached her.

"I'm Eve. So are you here with people?"

Maryse nodded, sipping at her beer. "Yeah, a group of us from school are on this like really exclusive trip...it's our senior year," she explained. "They're over there by the spa pool; I'll introduce you guys." She waved a hand for them to follow her.

Mike rolled his eyes playfully, "That ass at the bar isn't that okay, so ladies..." He turned to Kelly and Eve, about to warn them about Randy's personality, only to realize that the two of them had made it their mission to approach Randy.

"Shit, that's totally not cool!" He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. Mike then looked up to see Maryse still standing next to him and Dolph, "So..." Mike snickered, wrapping an arm over Maryse's shoulder in a playful manner, "Say we head to the spa pool, and engage in a lip-lock?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Maryse giggled, glancing over at Randy to make sure he wasn't watching, but he seemed to be enthused by Kelly and Eve. Turning back to Mike, she shrugged with a teasing smile. "If you're lucky," she laughed, leading him and Dolph towards the rest of her classmates.

Mike just smirked some as Dolph and he were introduced to Maryse's classmates. "Hey there guys!" Mike waved, as Maryse introduced him, and Dolph personally introduced himself to each and every one of the groups.

Hopping into the water, Mike noticed the vast amount of females in the group. "Whoa, I'm jealous!" He grinned, glancing at each of the guys. "You dudes here get to spend all your time with so many babes!"

Chris snickered, taking a small sip from a drink in his hands. "Don't you guys worry about drowning, we have the flotation devices!" He joked, pointing over at Stephanie's breasts quickly, before darting out of the water as Paul chased after him.

"That was Chris..." Melina explained. "He usually always has something derogatory to say about every woman, especially poor Stephanie here," She motioned to the scowling brunette.

"Who can blame him, those things are huge!" Dolph exclaimed, eyeing off Stephanie's assets. Each guy took a quick opportunity to sight see before the young McMahon could go off at them all.

John got out of the spa pool rather quickly, not wanting to get into trouble for staring at the principals' daughter, he reached forward for his towel only for it to be nowhere in sight. "Shit," He muttered under his breath. "Candice?!" He called out, causing the brunette to face him; "Can I use your towel? I forgot mine upstairs!"

"Sure John. It's over by the lounge chairs over there," she pointed to wear Ashley, Maria and Mickie were sunbathing. "But don't drench it, I need it too!" She warned him with a giggle.

He chuckled, "Oh yeah. Totally gonna drench it!" He smirked, before walking over to the three girls. "Hello to the beautiful lobsters!" He grinned, bending down to grab Candice's towel from her bag.

"Blocking my sun, Jonathan!" Ashley complained, shoving him to the side with her leg before resuming her tanning position.

He smirked some at the pink-haired 'punk princess', "Oh yeah?" He grinned, watching her nod in answer to his question. "How about I give you ladies a full moon?" He laughed rather loudly, beginning to untie his shorts, as he poked his head back at the three girls. "You've got three seconds to say sorry, or it's about to get a lot darker here!"

"If you bring out that fat ass, I swear to god, you can say goodbye to Cena Jr. over there," Ashley threatened.

John just laughed quietly. "One..." He began to slide his shorts over his hips slowly, "Two..."

"Stop, you jerk!" Maria finally squealed, not worrying that she was mad at him. Shielding her eyes she kicked her fit in John's direction. "My eyes can't handle such horrors, so SORRY!"

John laughed, pulling up his shorts with a smirk. "See, it just took one apology. If only you could ever learn, Mickie."

"Oh why don't you just go fuck Candice up the ass!" Mickie spat. "We can all see what's going on with you and that skank!"

"Hey!" Ashley sat up, a little hurt at Mickie's remark. "That's my best friend you're talking about. Be nice."

"Sorry." Mickie replied grumpily, turning her attention back to John. "Well...go on then," she said rudely.

John spat on the floor. "Fuck, you're jealous, aren't you?" He threw Candice's towel down on the ground, obviously upset about Mickie's anger. "What? I can't have a friend? Yeah, I was jealous about you and Evan, but I'm done with that shit, you're acting like a fucking psycho ex!"

Candice had come out of the water, grabbing her towel up off the floor, "No offense but Mick, he does have a point."

"Excuse me?" Mickie raised an eyebrow at the intruding brunette. "Who asked you anyway? As soon as Evan and I got closer and John was in the clear, you just had to jump on him!" Mickie accused.

Candice rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah? I'm intruding, as if that could be farther from the truth!" She ran the towel through her hair, before placing it on Ashley's seat, as she pulled John into one of the most passionate kisses of their lives. Pulling away, she shot Mickie a devious smile. "Now, that's INTRUDING!" Candice smirked, wiping her lips with her fingers, offering John a seductive wink.

"Okay then..." Ashley chewed on the inside of her lip as the moment of awkward silence seemed to drag on.

Mickie clenched her jaw, eyeing both Candice and John, before shrugging. "Congratulations John, you now have herpes!" She smiled at him smugly.

Candice's face turned a dark shade of red in near-record time, grabbing a drink off a serving tray and dumping it over Mickie's head, "You fucking bitch!"

John watched in horror as Mickie shrieked wiping the fruity drink from her eyes as Candice stormed off.

"Umm...I'm going to so see if she's okay," Ashley muttered softly, quickly rushing off after her best friend, leaving John in an awkward position with Mickie and Maria.

"Don't worry Micks," Maria said soothingly, helping the brunette dab up the mess. "We'll just say we're lucky that we managed to escape him when we did." She glanced up at John with a furious glare. "Otherwise we could have ended up as one of his bitches as he travels the road trying to pursue a pathetic career as a white rapper," she smirked nastily.

John just rolled his eyes, his fingers dabbing his lips every few seconds after Candice's kiss. It had felt romantic, and one of the best kisses that he'd ever had. Chris meanwhile ran past John, still trying to escape the clutches of a furious Paul. "Paul, come on man, you know I'm not serious! I wouldn't joke about Steph's tits, if I didn't love them myself."

Chris noticed the glare that Paul was giving him, and took off running around the spa pool in circles, before bumping into Dave, who just laughed happily. "CHRIS!" He yelled out, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders, "We need to fucking get a drink!" He smirked, leading his friend towards the bar. "Hey bartender, that'll be two Fruit Stars!"

Paul made his way towards the two. "And an ass-whooping on the blonde one!" He smirked.

"Make that, two ass-whoopings on the blonde one," Stephanie appeared from behind Paul with a devilish smirk across her lips, finally ready for payback.

Chris wriggled in Dave's grip, grinning at the brunette beauty. "Oh baby. Spank me, Stephanie. Spank me!"

Paul lunged forward, ready to finally rip the chords from Chris' vocal box, before Dave put out his hand and held up a Pina colada drink. "Who loves the Pina Colada's?"

Paul sheepishly grinned. "Paul does!" He muttered in a small childish voice, taking the drink from Dave and sipping on it.

"Hunter!" Stephanie scolded, using Paul's popular nickname.

"Babe?" Paul pouted, sipping through the straw. "Please? Just this once?"

Stephanie arched an eyebrow, unamused at her boyfriend. "If that's the way you want it..." She turned around, spotting Randy indulging Kelly and Eve with his humor. "Randy!" She called out, catching his attention. "Fuck later?" She grinned at him, Randy's eyes nearly popping out of his head as he tried to figure if he had heard right. Stephanie smirked, turning back to Paul who just looked at her in totally shock.

"Are you nuts? What the fuck!?" He yelled in confusion.

Stephanie pouted. "Please? Just this once?"

Paul looked at her, "Totally unfair, Steph!" He sighed, throwing the glass into the nearest garbage container. "Orton! If you come anywhere near her, I'll rip your fucking dick out and feed it to you for breakfast!" Paul growled, as he realized Randy approaching Stephanie.

"At least now that jerk's preoccupied with that breasty chick," Mike chuckled as he and Maryse watched the commotion between Paul, Randy and Stephanie. "With him out of the picture, I have you all to myself..." He winked at the blonde, capturing a lock of her hair in his fingers.

Maryse just smirked softly as Mike played with her hair, "That feels pretty nice." She grinned, her hand sliding across Mike's muscular chest. "I say, you totally deserve that kiss." She leaned forward, nearly pressing her breasts into Mike's chest as she kissed him on the lips.

Just as Mike was about to deepen the kiss, John past by, still in his own world about the kiss Candice had planted on him. Lost in thought, he accidentally bumped Mike from the back, who stumbled forward, knocking Maryse into the pool behind her.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," John bit his lip as Maryse's shrill screaming flooded the entire pool area.

Mike looked on in horror as the blonde screamed profanities up at him for knocking her. Furious, Mike glared, turning to John. "You fucking just ruined my chance of sticking my dick in her!" He yelled, shoving John harshly. "Stay the hell out of my way or I'll fucking slit your throat!"

John felt his anger boil, as the random that he hardly knew got in his face. But instead of fighting back and causing a scene, he decided to stay mellow. Mike took a step back, eyeing John up and down. "Fucking queer," he muttered, shaking his head as he stormed off.

"Aaaand, I think we should call it a day!" Adam drawled out, slapping an arm on John's shoulder as the rest of the group began gathering their things and heading back to their hotel rooms.

****

**_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Remember: Another update next week!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Candice sulked, drawing her legs closer to her body as she lay on the bed in her and John's hotel room. After the incident with Mickie she had stormed straight back to the room to avoid any more confrontations from the others as to what had happened. But how could Mickie say that about her? First of all, it was so mean, and second, why was she getting so worked up about her and John? Mickie had Evan. She pushed John away. "Jealous psycho…" Candice muttered to herself, wiping away a few stray tears.

John had made his way back from the elevator, noticing that the door to the hotel room was propped open, he poked his head inside to hear Candice mumbling about Mickie. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that." John sighed slowly, making his way into the room.

Candice jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Shuffling around, she turned to see him standing in the doorway. "John, you scared me," she breathed out, sitting her up on the bed. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly, wiping a few more tears from her eyes.

John nodded his head, closing the door behind him, as he walked over to the bed and pulled Candice into a friendly embrace. "Mickie can be real nasty at times, but I didn't expect her to lash out at you like she did."

"I'm sorry I dumped that drink on her..." Candice mumbled, leaning into John's body. "It's just that, she had no right to speak to you like that. I couldn't help involving myself."

John shrugged, "Oh well. Maybe her hair will look better with all those fruits hanging off of it." He laughed playfully. "Nah, I'm kidding. But she had no right to say anything about you having herpes. That's just taking it a little too far in my book."

Candice sighed, shrugging a little before quickly looking up at John. "I don't have herpes. You know that right?" She arched her eyebrow a little.

John rolled his eyes playfully. "You don't?!" He grinned, watching her reaction turn from one of curious to one of a serious stare. "Oh c'mon, I don't believe that shit. But, I think I still may have to test for myself." He kissed Candice's neck softly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Candice giggled at his touch, nudging him back with her shoulder. "I'm telling you; I don't have herpes, I promise!" She laughed as John's lips tickled her neck again. "But if you wanna _'test'_, then it's fine by me..."

John snickered lightly, "Miss Michelle, if I am to test you, I believe that you need to step out of that bikini," he winked playfully.

Candice eyed him mischievously as she got up off the bed, slowly pulling at the strings of her top, purposely facing away from John so he couldn't see her. "Like this?" She asked teasingly as her bikini top fell to the floor, knowing he didn't have a very good view.

John smirked, shuffling his hands into his pockets, covering the erection from his shorts. "Mm, yeah. But Candi, I think I need to get a better view."

Candice giggled softly, turning to face John, her hands covering her breasts. "Not yet, I'm not fully undressed yet," she grinned cheekily at him. Frowning, she sighed loudly. "I think I may need some help with my bikini bottoms...my hands seem to be occupied. Will you help me?"

John chuckled at the brunette standing in front of him; "My hands are occupied too. I think that I could use my teeth."

"Just get them off," Candice demanded playfully as John dropped to his knees, grinning up at her.

John shook his head playfully, "Feisty, aren't we?" He slid his teeth along the small piece of fabric, beginning to pull it down slowly.

Candice bit her lip in anticipation just as the door to their hotel room flew open. "Candi...I wanna apologize for—"

Candice's scream cut her off, as Mickie stood in the doorway in complete shock at the sight. The sound of Candice's shriek nearly pierced John's ears and he knew full well whose voice that was; he quickly pulled her bikini bottoms up and got up from his knees. "Holy fuck! Mickie..."

Mickie looked at the both of them in horror as John quickly grabbed a pillow off the bed, covering Candice's body as best he could. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, still in total shock, his hands trembling as he held the pillow to Candice's chest.

Mickie closed her eyes, beginning to speak, but images of a half-naked John and Candice danced in her head. "I...I came here to ap-" She cut herself off, "You two were about to FUCK!" She screamed out, her hands running through her hair multiple times, forgetting to close the door. Chris and a few others from the group heard the scream and wandered over, "Damn Cena, you're getting lucky!"

"Oh my god..." Candice groaned out in embarrassment.

"Shut it, Chris!" John yelled out in frustration as everyone began to crowd into the small room. "Mickie, don't you know to fucking knock!?" He growled, turning his attention back to the brunette.

Mickie looked at John in total disgust, "I thought nothing was happening between the two of you!" Randy smirked, smacking his lips together, "Cena, I knew you'd be fucking the both of them. Congratulations!" He had an arm wrapped around both Kelly and Eve. "Later on, we can trade if that's what you want." He winked softly, making his way back to his room.

John's eyes diverted to Randy, before landing back onto Mickie. "There's nothing happening...I mean there wasn't anything before..." John stammered. "Why do you even CARE!?" He finally yelled.

Ashley quickly poked her head into the room, waving a hand. "Candi, come with me sweetie..." She called out to her friend, not wanting her to be around for what was going to be a heated argument.

Candice grabbed her bikini top from the bed, before hauling off out of the room, Chris whistled playfully at her, before noticing that Ashley shot him a glare. _'Sorry,'_ He mouthed quietly, giving a timid smile.

"How could you?! How could you do this?!" Mickie paced around the bedroom, before catching John with a hard shove. "You're such a man-whore!"

John scoffed. "I am not a man-whore!" He scrunched his face up at her. "I was having some fun with Candice, is that a crime!?"

Mickie could feel tears rolling down her face. "Jesus Christ, John!" She threw something from her pocket at him, a paper curled into a tiny ball, "I was coming here to apologize to Candice and leave you something, but fuck you! I don't ever wanna speak to you again!" Everyone let out a gasp, before Mickie shot him or her all a glare. "Don't you fucking have anything else better to do?!"

The group fell back, guilty looks plastered on their faces as they disbanded and headed back to their own hotel rooms. "What is this?" John asked curiously, picking the paper ball off the floor, but as he looked up, Mickie had already stormed out of the room.

__

'Dear John; I've been jealous for this entire trip. I'm such a fucking psycho, don't you think? I don't even like Evan, he's just been somebody to be close to. You know me, Mickie James, it's been known that I've had a crush on you since pre-school. I hope someone noticed. Preferably, you. Hope we can talk alone sometime? Meet me in the hotel lobby, 10:00PM? - Mickie'.

"Fuck..." John breathed out, running a hand through his short hair.

_**_

Mickie made her way back to her single room, sighing that she couldn't believe she had written all that about John, and then she caught him about to engage in action with another girl. A quick look back, she saw nothing, pushing her hotel door open, walking right into darkness. Mickie groaned at the silence she was met with slowly entering the room, her hands out in front of her to guide her through the darkness. Soft breathing followed Mickie's every step.

She was being extra cautious as she ran her fingers along the wall when suddenly a hand forced its way across her mouth, the other grabbing at her waist. She felt the weight behind her increase as she was shoved forward, landing beside n the bed. She scrambled to her feet, as the figure grabbed her again, lifting her off the ground. "John! John!" She instinctively screamed as the unknown person dropped her onto the bed roughly.

The lights shot on after a brief minute of pure silence, Evan was standing right next to the open door, "Mickie? Are you alright?" He rushed to her side, stroking her hair softly.

"E-Evan. You..." She mumbled incoherently, trying to regain her breath. Sitting up quickly, she gasped out loud. "Someone was here, someone tried to attack me!" Tears began forming in her eyes as she clutched onto Evan's shirt.

Evan kept her close to him, stroking her hair slowly, "I know! I saw somebody or something leave this room, I looked down the hall and there was nothing."

Mickie sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't know who it was...I couldn't see their face," She said quietly. "I was so scared."

Evan nodded his head again, "I bet. I'm sorry that I wasn't here sooner, Mickie."

Mickie shrugged, pulling away slightly. "I'm glad it was you that came to my rescue," she forced a small smile at him.

Evan gave her a small smile, leaning over close to her, "Why'd you call John's name?" He asked, running a hand through his short black hair.

At the sound of John's name, Mickie immediately broke eye contact with Evan. "I...force of habit, I guess," She shook her head casually.

_**_

"John is such a loser, don't you think Maryse?" Maria laughed a little to herself, lying down on the bed she shared with the platinum blonde. "I mean, having a cry over Mickie, then practically fucking Candice only to have Micks walk in on them, and then denying anything was going on with him and Candi! Seriously right? What a loser!"

Maryse just rolled her eyes some. "He may be a loser, but he's a pretty hot loser." She smirked, flipping her hair in the mirror.

Maria chewed on her lip, her gaze dropping from her roommate. Sure, John was hot, but he had also totally embarrassed her on the plane, and that made him a loser. "I guess..." she finally shrugged, watching Maryse comb her fingers through her long hair. "You know who was hot? Dolph Ziggler!" She giggled.

Maryse laughed, "Yeah..." She stated, almost as if she was off in dreamland. Sneaking a quick glance at her roommate through the mirror, she softly pursed her lips together, "What I wouldn't do to eat food off of his ripped abs." She smirked some.

"Amen, sister!" Maria laughed. "But I'm sure Randy would gladly lend his abs to you...why don't you go borrow his? They sure are sexy enough!" The red head joked playfully.

Maryse put a hand on her hip, finger to her lip, as she thought for a bit; "Randy's interested in Kelly and Eve, even though he did just meet them." She then noticed Maria's glance through the mirror, "You're right Maria!" She said, surprising the red head as she didn't even say anything. "I SHOULD go to Randy's room, and get with him!"

Maria narrowed her eyes at the blonde with a smirk. "Is someone jealous?" She let out a snicker. "Feeling a little threatened that all Randy's attention is on two..." The sound of the hotel door creaking stopped her mid-sentence. "What was that?" She frowned, glancing at the door then back at Maryse.

Maryse twisted a strand of her platinum blonde hair, "Probably the wind, and for your information, I'm not jealous, just curious!" Maryse sat on the bed briefly, slipping on her high-heel boots, before walking towards the door, turning back to the red head, "I'll be back in like an hour, if anything it might just be a minute. Stacy Keibler told me that Randy is only a thirty second fuck."

Maria scoffed, shaking her head as Maryse strutted out the door, kicking it closed. "Have fun with that…" the red head muttered to herself, shimmying herself under the quilt covers as the hotel door shook softly and creaked again. Maria glared at the room entrance. "Door, please stop being so noisy…" She groaned, grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V.

"Boring, boring, boring…" she mumbled, flipping through the channels.

__

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Sighing loudly, she sat up in the bed. "Done already?" She laughed, presuming it was Maryse at the door, already finished with poor Randy.

__

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Jeez," Maria groaned, flipping the covers off, hopping down from the bed. The knocks became more frequent. Maria rolled her eyes, padding across the floor to let Maryse in. Pulling the door open she smirked. "In too much of a rush that you forgot your room ke—"

A hard shove sent Maria to the floor with a hard thud. "Ow!" she groaned, trying to pick herself up. "Maryse, what are you—"

__

Shove.

Maria felt a sharp pang against her chest where she had been picked. Clutching her upper body in pain she glanced up in anger, only to realise that it definitely was not Maryse that was beating on her. "Oh my god…" She managed to breathe out before her attacker booted her in the head with their foot, sending her into darkness.

Opening her eyes, she felt a hand wrap around the throat, cutting off the oxygen to her brain as she struggled to breathe. She tried to scream, but nothing came out as her attacker tightened their grip on her neck so it felt as though it would snap in two.

"P-please…" The red head managed to squeak out, only to be thrown into a nearby wall with full force, her head bouncing off the hard surface.

Maria was met with another pang to the face as she was kicked repeatedly with aggression. Her hair was pulled as she was lifted off the carpet and thrown onto the bed, her thin body like a ragdoll. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to breathe, a weight heavily resting on her body as her attacker hovered above her, smothering her mouth with one hand and running a cool metal object along her cheek.

She tried to scream, but only muffled groans could be heard as she felt a stinging on her left cheek as the knife sliced her delicate skin. Writhing in pain, she kicked and wriggled, trying her best to escape as the knife kept cutting into the flesh of her face, her crimson blood staining her skin.

She briefly heard her attacker laugh, tightening the grip around her mouth as they trailed the knife along the line of her neck, cutting the top layers of skin, only to draw blood. Trailing further to the crevice between her breasts, they pushed the thin fabric of her camisole out of the way, circling her breast with the tip of the knife.

"Please!" Maria begged, her cries for help going unnoticed as she felt the knife travel lower to the waistband of her shorts. "Please, help me!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face out of sheer horror as the knife dipped into her underwear, the cool metal settling between her legs. Frightened of being cut, she kept still, trying her best to push her attacker's hand away from her.

"Stop!" A low growl yelled down at her, forcing their hand roughly against her mouth. "It will be over soon," they whispered quietly, in a gentle but eerie voice.

Maria groaned against the hand, fearing the worst as she felt the knife moving between her legs. As she lifted her hips, a shrill cry of pain left her mouth as the knife was rammed into her. Pain. The most unbelievable pain ever, was all that the red head could feel as her attacked repeatedly plunged the sharp metal into her, violently raping her. She could feel the blood pooling between her legs, soaking the sheets between her, hoping to god that she would just pass out instead of living though anymore.

As the knife withdrew from her for the last time, she felt her body spasm, weakening to the point where she couldn't fight back even though she really wanted to. Her eyes drooped as the blood kept flowing out of her at rapid pace, draining from her body. With heavy eyes, she watched as her attack stood from the bed, the knife dangling dangerously close to her face.

"Vacation's over, Maria…" were the last words the she heard before the knife swiftly sliced through the arteries in her neck, leaving the red head in a pool of her own blood.

****

**_A/N: MARIA'S DEAD?!? Wow! Who could've done such a horrible thing?! Hope you all enjoyed this very gruesome chapter! Remember: Another update next week!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"Candi, are you sure you're okay?" Ashley asked softly, her eyes fixated on the door to the bathroom where Candice had locked herself in for the last half an hour.

Candice mumbled out a response, looking in the mirror to see a pair of eyes staring back at her, mascara running down her cheeks still. "I'm sure that I'll be fine," She sniffled, before blowing her nose into a tissue.

Ashley groaned at her friend's unconvincing response. "You are not fine, Candice..." Getting up from the bed, she approached the bathroom door, pressing her ear against the wood. "Open the door and we'll talk it out, okay?"

Candice smiled at her friend's caring words, flushing the toilet as she flung the door open; Candice emerged from the bathroom as if nothing was wrong with her. "I'm fine, really…" She plastered on a fake smile towards her friend.

Ashley eyed her up and down before glaring at the brunette. "Don't think you can fix your makeup and put on a smile and think that I don't know any better. I'm not stupid Candice; I'm your best friend. You aren't fine. Now sit the fuck down and talk to me!" She demanded, grabbing Candice by the wrist and pulling her towards the bed.

Candice let out a moan, rolling her eyes in the process, "Ugh! I'm fine, seriously I am." She smiled faintly.

"If you say you're fine one more time, I am going to slap you so hard!" Ashley threatened, placing her hands on Candice's shoulders. "Talk."

Candice frowned at her friend. "I don't know what it is, but I really think that John and I have some kind of connection, you know? He's not like everyone else, he's got a heart, he cares about his family, and he doesn't use me as a puppet."

Ashley gave her friend a sympathetic look, taking a seat next to her. "I know, honey..." She forced a smile. "John's a really great guy and I'm glad that you two have gotten along so well. It's just that..." She paused for a moment, trying to find a nice way to break the news to her best friend. "Candi...John and Mickie have always had this...thing. You know? Like Romeo and Juliet." She explained slowly before noticing Candice's frown of confusion. "They're like Ryan and Marissa from the O.C. They're meant to be together."

Candice could feel the warm tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why? Why are you telling me this?!" She got up off the bed, running a hand through her hair. "Damn it, we're supposed to be best friends, and now you're telling me that I love this guy, yet he's meant to be with somebody else! What a friend you are!" Candice got up, pulling open the door to see Chris there, "Hello to you too!" She grumbled, rushing off to her room in tears.

"What's with her?" Chris asked, dumbfounded. "That girl is always crying or has something wrong, is she like seriously okay, or do we need to take her to a hospital?"

"Chris…" Ashley groaned out. "What are you doing here?"

He rolled his blue eyes, a smirk coming across his lips, "As if you don't know..." He noticed the look that Ashley shot him, quickly back stepping his words. "It is my room, and I can do whatever I want!"

"Well it's my room too, and I was using it to console my obviously upset best friend before you barged in," Ashley shot back. Sighing, she flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Well it wasn't going so well anyway. She's mad at me now all because of stupid John Cena. What's so great about him? Why is everyone so in love with that guy…?" She mumbled to herself.

Chris closed the door with his foot, as he shrugged at the girl flopped on the bed. "I've been saying that forever," He chuckled, sitting next to her and kissing her forehead.

Ashley giggled, scrunching her face up. "How would you feel if I suddenly fell in love with John? Pretty devastated I'd presume?" She laughed, propping herself up on her elbows.

Chris snickered, spitting his gum across the room. "Oh please! As if you could ever fall in love with Mr. Jock himself, we all know how much you love your rockers!" He leaned forward, kissing the so-called punk princess on the lips.

Smiling against his lips, she deepened the kiss, gripping his short, blonde hair with her fingers. "You wanna?" She suggested as she pulled away briefly, smiling at him seductively. "I've got some time...Candice always has a minimum time of thirteen minutes before she forgives me after one of our fights," She smirked, kissing him lightly on the lips.

He snickered quietly, "Oh yeah? And I've got twelve minutes before Adam drags me to the bar to meet the honey's!" He noticed the look that she gave him, about to shoot rocket launchers from her eyes at him, "No, no, I'm not gonna get anyone. I love you, and only you!"

"Yes you do," Ashley poked her tongue out at him cheekily. Straddling his waist she swiftly removed her T-shirt and lowered the underwear beneath her skirt. "Because you're my bitch, Christopher..." She smirked.

Chris frowned at her playfully, "Damn it babe. I told you that I hate this master and bitch thing," He chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. "Ah fuck, I can handle it. I don't know if you can babe, I am the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla!" He smirked proudly at her, running his hands over her ass.

Ashley let out a soft chuckle, grinding her hips into him. "Well then, can the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla please remove his pants and fuck me already?" She grinned, raising an eyebrow at her lover.

Chris nodded his head, removing his pair of jeans from his waist, before pulling her close to him so that her breasts would rub up against his chest as they made love. "Mm, yeah." Chris grinned, thrusting himself into Ashley.

Ashley bit her lip, moving her hips against Chris as he slowly thrust into her. "Harder..." She moaned, running her snails along the skin of his back. Chris groaned out loudly, thrusting deeper and harder into his girlfriend.

"Faster," Ashley begged, pulling Chris' head in for a long, lustful kiss as he hips matched his rhythm.

Chris kept making out with Ashley as they fucked for what seemed like a good ten minutes, finally Chris pulled out as he caught a deep breath. "Mm, I've been waiting for that." He grinned.

Ashley smirked, rolling off Chris onto the bed. "Aren't you lucky you have me, or you'd be waiting forever..."She joked.

Chris snickered some, lying next to Ashley for a minute as he gave her breasts a soft kiss. "Mm, I better get changed, eh? I mean, Candice could come in anytime now..." He got up off of the bed, sliding on a pair of shorts and a Metallica T-shirt.

"Nope!" Ashley checked an imaginary watch on her wrist. "She's still got one minute left to be mad at me..." She laughed, grabbing her T-shirt from the floor. "But you're late for your date with Adam..." She reminded Chris.

Chris chuckled lightly, heading for the door, as he turned back to face her. "Um, if I come back and Candice is still here, you want me to go elsewhere?"

"Aw, you are so thoughtful, Chrissy…" Ashley held a hand over her heart as she thought for a moment, scooting to the edge of the bed. "She'll probably end up staying here since John is going to ditch the poor girl for Mickie..." She predicted as Chris shot her a look. Shrugging she grinned back at her lover. "I just know these things...maybe just for tonight you could room with someone else?"

Chris nodded. "Sure thing," He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, before heading out the door and into the empty hallway.

**

John paced around the hotel lobby, his eyes darting over at the large clock that signaled it was 10:00PM, he knew that Mickie was upset with him after everything that happened with Candice, but she had written in the note that she wanted to meet him, and so far he hadn't seen her. "Come on..." He grumbled to himself, watching the elevators open and close with no sign of Mickie anywhere.

Shaking his head, he bounced his foot on the floor impatiently as he stared down the clock that threatened to tick past their meeting time. Mickie sucked in a deep breath as the elevator flicked past each floor, coming to a subtle stop at the lobby floor. "What am I doing here?" She asked herself as the elevator doors opened. Checking her appearance briefly, she straightened out her pale yellow dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, before stepping off the elevator.

John's eyes darted over to the elevator door as it rang, signaling that somebody had just arrived on the ground floor, a quick look in the direction caused him to see the brunette standing there, her yellow dress that she often wore to Homecoming, hugging her curves in such a way that they never had before. "Mickie..." John smiled some, approaching the brunette.

Mickie swallowed hard, smiling weakly at him. "Hey, John."

He was at a true loss of words, running a hand through his hair. "Jesus, you look gorgeous." He smiled softly, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Thanks…" She said softly, avoiding eye contact as her gaze was fixed on the floor. "You look nice too," she shrugged a little.

He chuckled, his eyes kept looking at the brunette as she seemed so nervous around him. "What'd you have in mind, Mick? Dinner or something?" He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what she wanted to do. If it came down to it, and all they wanted to do was just sit in the hotel lobby, he'd be fine with that.

"Will Candice be joining us?" She asked bluntly, a hint of rudeness in her voice as she looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

John frowned some. "Come on, can we not bring that up? It was a mistake." He took a quick hold of her hand. "I screwed up, okay? I'm man enough to admit that."

Mickie chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Okay then, I guess that'll do..." She pursed her lips before breaking into a smile. "How about we just stay here and talk? The hotel has this awesome garden area with cool lights. We can sit there."

John smiled softly at her, "You know what? I'd love that." He noticed that she hadn't broken her hand away from his hold, as they continued their walk towards the garden area.

"So um, I'm really glad you showed up, John," Mickie said quietly. "I didn't think you'd want to after our...fight." She looked up at him feeling guilty.

John shrugged some; "It wasn't our first fight, right? And besides, I'm glad that you decided to show up too." He smiled softly, sneaking a glance at the brunette.

"Yeah, well...I came back to your room shortly after to apologize, but you weren't there," She shrugged as they entered the hotel garden area. "I had a run in with Evan, and it just made me realise I had made a mistake...so I'm sorry," she said, looking up at him.

John frowned some. "Oh? I'm sorry, I went out for a bit, I needed some fresh air." He stroked her hand softly, before he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry," He thought that Mickie would be upset he was moving forward with kissing her hand.

"John..." Mickie breathed out as she pulled John's hand towards the benches within the garden. Sitting down, she looked into his eyes with a hopeful smile. "We've been through a lot. In fact, we've been through everything together and given recent events, I'm afraid that if I don't do this now that I'll never get to..." She bit her lip in anticipation as John stared back into her eyes. Leaning forward, she captured his lips in a soft kiss.

John gave a soft smile, kissing Mickie back in the process. His hand linked up with hers, massaging it gently as they continued to kiss. Mickie deepened the kiss, bringing her hand up to caress the back of John's next. She never imagined kissing him would feel like it did. It was so much more exciting and passionate than she anticipated. His lips were so soft and everything just felt so right between them.

John smiled softly as Mickie stroked the back of his neck, his hand resting along her waist softly. He had wanted to do this since they were in freshman year, but he always felt that she would tell him that she didn't have the same feelings. He slowly pulled away from her, a proud smile across his lips. "Mickie..." He breathed out slowly.

"Did you think that was as amazing as I did?" She giggled shyly, caressing his cheek lightly as her forehead rested against his.

John nodded his head slowly, turning his face into one of non-expression rather quickly. "Mickie, no joke. I have to tell you something." Mickie furrowed her eyebrows, cocking her head to the side slightly as she waited for John to speak again.

John caressed her cheek lightly; "I have to tell you the truth." He bit his lip slowly, as he took one look at the brunette, before beginning to speak again. "I made so many mistakes over the years, and you've seen them all, failed relationships, broken hearts, etc. But I'd be damned if I didn't tell you that I've always loved you." He blushed slightly, looking down at the ground.

Mickie couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. Lifting his chin up with her fingers, she flashed a smile at him. "John, I'm glad you told me that. Because…as you know, I am indeed in love with you too…have been for a very long time," She giggled.

"Really? Have you?" John joked before chuckling lightly, pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad everything worked out, Micks."

"Same here," She smiled, leaning her head up to kiss his again.

"Oooh, lovers!" A voice cooed from across the garden. "Reowr!"

Mickie and John glanced behind them to see Chris and Adam grinning wildly at them, hands raising tall glasses of beers. "You go Cena!" Adam hooted, winking at the young couple. "Looks like poor Evan and Candice have been dumped." Adam pouted his lips jokingly; one of his hands being used to mock crying.

"Damn, who woulda thunk it!?" Chris shook his head with a sneer. "Cena and Mickie, after everything, they're both fucking each other anyway! You pretty much had us all with your staged fights and arguments…oh and Mickie with that paper throwing!" He laughed arrogantly, pretending to throw something at the two.

"Just fuck off you pricks!" Mickie spat, hugging John closer to her.

"Hey, hey let's not get our panties in a knot—if she's even wearing any that is…" Adam snickered. "Cena, is she?" He called out. John fumed, standing up from the bench, ready to knock the two out before Mickie pulled him back down.

"Pfft, let's go Adam," Chris waved a hand with a look of disgust. "Let's leave the man-whore and his whore-ette to get back to their business. They'll have enough on their plate once Bourne and Candice get a hold of 'em!" He smirked, leaning a hand on his friend's shoulder as they disappeared from the garden.

John sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. Looking up at Mickie, he shrugged. "I gotta go talk to Candice…it's the right thing to do," he forced a smile at her.

Mickie nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, you're right…" She said, leaning her head against John's shoulder. "Tell her I'm sorry okay?"

John laughed a little. "I'll try, but I don't know how much she'll listen."

"Stop being such a baby," Mickie shoved his arm softly with a grin.

"Hey! Just coz you got the easy one. Mr. 'Couldn't even hurt a fly'," John laughed.

Mickie giggled, getting up from the bench as she pulled John up with her. "It's late, we should catch them now before Adam or Chris opens their big, fat mouths," she sighed loudly. "Meet me back in my room after?"

John grinned, leaning down and placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I'll race you there."

****

**_A/N: So it looks as if John and Mickie are back together, eh? How much is everyone enjoying this? I'd really appreciate if people told me their thoughts, What they liked/Didn't like, Etc._**


	14. Chapter 14

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Stupid, American, man-whore, arrogant, son-of-a…" Maryse muttered furiously as she stormed back to her hotel room, purposely stomping her feet so her heels made loud thuds against the floor. Swiping her key card, she angrily pushed the door open, only to let out a horrified scream.

"What!? What is it!?" Dave asked in worry, as he was passing by and heard the shriek. Poking his head in the doorway, he furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell is wrong, Blondie?"

Maryse stared wide-eyed at the room before letting out a low growl, pacing towards the dresser. Pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the bare table, she glared at Dave who had stayed put at the doorway. "This is what's wrong! That bitch Maria has taken my nightgown!"

Dave rolled his eyes. "That's it? That's what all the screaming is about?"

"Hey, we heard screaming." John Hennigan and Melina appeared at the door. "What happened?"

"Maryse here thinks that Maria stole her dress…" Dave sighed, shaking his head.

"My nightgown!" the platinum blonde corrected. "It's gone. I left it right here, folded up, and she's taken it!"

"Um, so what?" Dave rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his waist. "Obviously you brought more than one nightgown, didn't you?"

"Not the point, David." Maryse rolled her eyes back at him, making her way over to the side table by the bed. "She didn't ask for my permission to use it." She opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a handful of Maria's underwear. "And now she's going to pay!" The blonde smirked, striding towards the window, opening it, and tossing the pile of colorful panties out smirking more as they fluttered towards the street.

Dave opened his mouth in shock, surprised that Maryse would stoop to such levels as tossing Maria's underwear down the bottom of the hotel. "Maryse, that wasn't nice."

Maryse narrowed her eyes at Dave. Shooting her hand up, she peered past him at John and Melina. "Everyone who doesn't give a shit about being nice, and thinks that throwing Maria's underwear out the window was funny, raise your hand."

John laughed some, wrapping an arm around Melina's shoulder as the duo raised their hands in the air. "You see big man, it doesn't have to be nice, if it's creative then its just greatness!"

Dave's anger caught him, as he walked up to John, grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him off of the ground. "Doesn't have to be nice, but this is damn creative." He chuckled softly, watching John's face turn into one of sheer terror.

"Back off Dave, you big freak!" Melina slapped Dave's arm.

"All of you freaks just get out!" Maryse interrupted the three, a hand placed firmly on her hip. "I need my beauty sleep now." She waved a hand at them.

Dave just rolled his eyes, dropping John onto the floor as he made his exit from the room. John coughed lightly, as he too walked out with Melina.

Randy was making his way down the hallway and nearly bumped into the romantic couple, "Hey! Did you two see Maryse?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

John and Melina exchanged glances. "She was having a bitch fit in there," Melina scoffed, pointing a finger towards the room.

Randy chuckled lightly, "As if that weren't anything new." He slapped John on the shoulder lightly, continuing his walk to Maryse's room.

"Get out," Maryse spat immediately as Randy appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He sighed, sliding his body into the room. "I didn't mean to push you away."

Maryse narrowed her eyes at him. Why was he being so nice? It was Randy Orton after all. "What?" She asked quietly in confusion, before regaining her composure. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your two skanks?" She said rudely.

Randy chuckled, "They're cooling down, and I came here for my French beauty, so let me take you now!" He smirked, before his face turned into one of disgust. "Okay, I am not taking you if you're on that." He pointed at the red spot on the bed sheet.

Maryse frowned, her eyes falling to the bed sheet beneath her. "Yuck!" She shrieked, quickly climbing off the bed, her hands wiping over the back of her pants. "It's not me!" She shook her head, scrunching her face up. "Must be that thief Maria. Disgusting..."

Randy scrunched up his face as well; "It must be you! You've been so fucking bitchy. But wait, you can't have a period for eighteen years, can you?" He smirked, quickly dodging the pillow thrown at him.

Maryse pursed her lips, shaking her head as she glanced around the room. "Where the fuck is Maria anyway? I'm going to kick her scrawny little ass!" She turned, pointing a finger at Randy. "Right after I kick yours!" She threatened as she paced towards him.

Randy held up his hands in defense as he backed away. "Whoa! What the fuck did I do?"

"Let's see..." Maryse jabbed him in the shoulder. "You did Kelly and Eve?" She said quickly, before clamping her mouth shut. "...Not that I really care," She shrugged slightly to hide her embarrassment.

Randy snickered, walking closer to the blonde. "You fucking jealous babe."

Maryse scoffed, laughing a little. "Jealous? Of those ugly hags?"

Randy just chuckled. "No, no, you're jealous that those two got to fuck me, here in the beautiful Dominican Republic, and you just stayed in your room, fingering yourself until you came all over the place!"

Maryse pouted, glaring at him. "Get out. Just...get out," She shook her head in disgust.

Randy looked at her, "That true then? You actually had to finger yourself?"

Pushing him out the door as he laughed, Maryse shot him one last smirk. "It's not like I was missing out on anything; my finger is pretty much the same size as your penis!" She smiled at him arrogantly before slamming the door in his face.

Randy was furious, pounding on the door, only to get no response. "Bitch!" He yelled out, before walking back down the hallway and towards his room. "You must have pretty big fingers then!" He smirked, looking around to see if anyone had heard their commotion.

**

"I NEED to speak with Stephanie McMahon!" Shane yelled impatiently into the phone. "I don't know what room she's in, just get her on this phone!" He demanded to the receptionist on the other end. "Thank you," he sighed deeply as they diverted him through.

Paul slept in his room, his arm draped over Stephanie's waist; her light breathing kept him partially awake. He suddenly heard a beep, and then the phone in the room ringing. He groaned, sliding out of bed and walking towards the phone.

Picking the phone up slowly, he growled sleepily. "Do you know what time it is?" He said, agitated that someone was calling so late in the night.

"Paul, Paul, Paul!" Shane said frantically. "Where's Stephanie?"

"Who the fuck is this?" Paul groaned, still half asleep.

"It's Shane, Stephanie's older brother, you know me!" Shane's voice was frantic; it had been a few hours since he had seen his father die on their porch. "Where's Stephanie, man?"

"Ohh, Shane!" Hunter laughed a little, wiping his eyes. "How are you, man?"

"I'm okay, man I need to talk to Steph, please put her on? It's serious!"

Paul smiled, looking back at his sleeping girlfriend. "Nah man, she's asleep. Totally beat from today. Long flight you know? Went to the pools...it was fun. You should see this place!" He chuckled.

Shane was growing impatient already at his sisters' boyfriend. "Damn it, Paul! My dad's fucking dead." He let out; the sound of laughter followed by the dial tone got him even more upset. "Fuck!" He growled out, throwing the phone against the wall.

**

Candice sniffled, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes as she sat on the middle of her and John's bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Ashley was wrong. Totally wrong. How could she say that John and Mickie were meant to be together? Clearly, Mickie and John wanted nothing to do with each other; that's why they argued like 24/7! They had visibly both moved on from one another. "He has me now…" she mumbled to herself.

John stood in the hallway, one hand on the doorknob and the other placed on the wall, and he took a huge breath before turning the knob and walking into the room. "Hey Candi," He then seemed to notice the tears that formed in her eyes, thinking that maybe Chris and Adam had been upstairs already and told her everything. "You haven't seen Chris or Adam, have you?" He had to ask - just to make sure.

Candice scrunched her face up at the sound of their names. "No." She replied quietly as John breathed a sigh of relief, making his way over to the bed. "Where have you been? It's late," She asked softly, scooting over so he could sit next to her.

John sighed some. _'Should I tell her the truth? Or, should I make up something?'_ He thought to himself, before knowing that it was the right decision to tell the truth. "Um, I was in the hotel garden. It's so beautiful there, you know?"

Candice nodded with a small smile. "Is it? You'll have to take me there some time."

John looked over at the brunette, a small frown forming over his lips. "I don't know..."

Candice furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay then..." She shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Are you okay, John?" She asked, a little puzzled at his vagueness.

He nodded slowly; he reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Candi, I have to tell you something..."

Candice looked down at their intertwined fingers before glancing up at him, not liking the tone of his voice. "W-what is it?"

He frowned some. "I kissed Mickie in the garden, well she kissed me, and..." He noticed that she got up from the bed, about to walk out of the room, charge down to Mickie's room and do something about it. He bolted quickly up off of the bed, grabbing her arm as he pulled her back, "We're kinda seeing each other now, Candi."

"Kinda?" Candice spat, yanking her arm from his grip. "What does that even mean?"

He looked down at the ground. "We really like each other, I didn't mean for this to hurt you."

"Yeah right," Candice rolled her eyes. "What did you think? That you could just, I don't know...fuck me for fun and then go confess your love for Mickie!?" She tried her best to glare at him, but tears had already starting forming in her already reddened eyes.

John frowned, he knew that deep down he had broken Candice's heart, he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't know that would happen, I am sorry for doing this to you. I would never lead you on Candice, you've got a wonderful heart, and you don't deserve a jerk like me." He pulled away from the hug, walking over to his bag and slowly packing it. "I guess you don't want me rooming here anymore, so I guess I'll just go."

Candice sat down on the edge of the bed sadly as she watched John stuff his belongings into his bag. "Great, so first Ashley ditches me. Then you. Now I'm rooming alone..." She pouted. "What a perfect vacation this has turned out to be," she muttered, wiping away a few stray tears. "I should have gone to Canada..."

John placed his hand on her shoulder, "I don't have to go, okay? I'm just saying you'd rather be alone, not with a jerk like me. Would you rather me stay?"

Candice looked up at him, studying his face to see if he was actually being serious. "Yeah well, it doesn't seem to be my decision. It's yours. Stay if you want to...but Mickie most likely won't be happy," she said quietly, pushing his hand gently off her shoulder.

He just rolled his eyes. "She said she was sorry as well," He closed up his bag and threw it across the room, leaning back on the bed slowly. "I'll stay here with you, because you were amazing enough to have me as a roommate, and I cherish that." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Is it cool if I go tell Mickie that we're okay?"

"Yeah," Candice sighed, keeping her distance from John. "Practice your speech. She won't be happy that you're staying here...trust me," she mumbled, laying her head against the pillow, her back to him.

John sighed, walking towards the door and opening it. "See you shortly," He closed the door behind him, making his way down the hallway towards the room occupied by Mickie. He hated that Candice was acting like everything was all right, yet he knew that deep down her heart was broken.

**

Mickie slowly paced down the hallway, rehearsing what she was going to say to Evan in her head. "Evan, I'm really sorry…you're a great guy and all…" She shut her eyes for a brief moment, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "That was terrible, Mickie!" She scolded herself. "Okay, Evan there's something I need to tell you…" She started again, catching a glimpse of someone disappearing around the corner up ahead. "Evan?" She called out, picking up her pace. "Evan?"

Evan silently cursed himself as she caught up to him, "Hey!" He smiled softly, "What's up?"

"Hey!" She breathed heavily, flashing him a smile. "Boy, you walk pretty fast; it's like you were trying to run away!" She joked.

He smirked some. "Yep, I was trying to run away from you!" He joked, before ruffling a hand through her hair. "What in the world are you dressed up for?" He tilted his head to the side, giving the brunette a quick glance.

"Oh..." She looked down as she smoothed out her dress. "Um, I just thought it would be nice to..." She trailed off, taking a moment to think about her answer. She wasn't going to lie to him; it wasn't the right thing to do. Looking up at him sympathetically, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Evan. I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? Well let's go back to your room, instead of chilling in this hallway!" He laughed, leading the way to her room, almost as if he had known the way off of memory.

Mickie nodded, following closely. She almost flinched when she felt him place his hand on her lower back as he guided her down the hall. Once they reached her room, a strange feeling washed over Mickie, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. "Guilt..."

"What?" Evan asked, breaking her from thought.

She looked up at him quickly. "What? Huh?" She asked incoherently.

Evan chuckled lightly. "You wanna open the door?"

Mickie lightly tossed her hair to the side, as she bent down to retrieve the key card from her sock, she felt disgusted as Evan was checking her out as she bent over. _'Uh, fucking pervert!' _Mickie thought to herself, quickly standing up and sliding the card into the door, as she pushed open the door.

"So, ahh...What did you wanna talk about?" Evan asked casually as he wandered into the room, flopping down on the bed.

Mickie shot him a quick look, it was so weird of him to flop on the bed, almost as if he were expecting her to jump on him and fuck him right there. "Well..." She stammered, running a hand through her brown hair.

"Well?" Evan ran a hand through his short hair, "What is it?"

"Evan, John and I are together." She blurted out. _'Shit, that was not how I planned it...'_ she mentally scolded herself.

Evan shot up off the bed, his hand running through his short hair again. "You and John Cena?" He started to laugh, "You're kidding, right?! You fucking hate that guy!" Once he noticed that she wasn't laughing, he gave a loud sigh, "Wow." He sat back down on the bed, a frown forming across his lips.

"I'm really sorry, Evan." Mickie hesitated before approaching him, sitting next to him on the bed. "I know it seemed like that, but we have this sort of...connection, you know?" When Evan didn't look up at her, she frowned a little. "I'm sorry, I handled the whole thing so wrong, and I shouldn't have led you on like I did..."

Evan finally decided that it was his last chance, so he leaned over and surprised the brunette with a huge kiss on the lips. The door to the room was pushed open causing Evan to look up, seeing the muscular frame of John Cena standing there. "Ohhh, I didn't make out with her!" Evan stammered, quickly getting up from the bed and running out of the room.

John briefly followed Evan out the door before returning back to Mickie. "What the hell was that?" He asked her, a small frown appearing on his face.

Mickie held up her hands. "I told him everything about us, and he just kissed me! I didn't kiss him back, I swear." She placed her hand to her heart, as she walked up to John and kissed him on the lips.

"He kissed you!?" John asked in shock as he pulled away from her. "Man, when I get my hands on him..."

"John!" Mickie gripped his hand to stop him from leaving. "Just let it go...he was probably just upset. It's just you and me now," she said quietly, standing up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his again. John gave her a light peck; he couldn't believe that someone had placed their lips on his girlfriend.

Mickie smiled against his lips, a soft moan escaping her mouth as she deepened it. Bringing her hands up to his neck, she pulled away slightly, her lips still lingering against his. "How about we move to the bed...I've got room for one more," She giggled softly.

John smirked, joining her up on the bed briefly, "But I'm afraid that I can't stay the night, I told Candice that I would continue rooming with her. She was heart-broken, so it was the best that I could do." He slid a hand under Mickie's dress, feeling up her heated inner thighs. "Mm, I believe somebody wants it hot."

"That's nice of you…" Mickie breathed out as John's fingers wandered over her panties. "Just as long as she knows the boundaries."

John chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on her mouth. "Don't worry, she's cool with the whole thing anyway…she just needs a friend right now," he lied. Clearly, Candice was not 'cool' with anything, but Mickie didn't need to know that.

"You're such a sweetheart, and that's why I love you," Mickie awed, arching her back involuntarily as John's fingers stroked her through her underwear. Breathing heavily, she bit her lip. "But enough talk about Candice…"

John laughed, his torture obviously too much for her. Yanking down her underwear, he maneuvered on top of her. "Love you too, baby," he whispered, capturing her lips in a kiss.

**_A/N: So I truly hope everyone loved this chapter, even if it is a fair bit late! Thanks for all the support guys--It's much appreciated!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

A persistent knocking roused John from his sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he propped himself up on his elbow, glancing through tired eyes at the door. "What the hell?" He yawned, glancing at the clock on the nightstand that read 7:02AM. Groaning he settled back against the pillow, pulling Mickie closer to his chest.

The knocking on the door got louder, agitating him as he finally got up to answer it. "WHAT!?" He yelled, opening the door to reveal a grinning Adam. Sighing deeply, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, anticipating the rowdy blonde had something idiotic to say.

"Whoa, Cena!" Adam hooted, peering past him into the darkened room. "Banged that good, huh?" He nudged John with a wink.

"Touch me again, and I will shove your head so far up your ass…" John threatened monotonously, unamused by Adam. "What do want?"

"Take a chill pill, Cena!" Adam held his hands up. Straightening himself up, he mimicked opening an envelope and taking out a letter. "Verbal telegram from one, Stephanie McMahon," he recited in an exaggerated British accent. "Please, everyone meet in the buffet area at 8:30AM sharp. And by 8:30, I mean 8:30! Not 8:35, not 8:40…EIGHT-THIRTY!" He grinned as he pretended to fold the invisible paper. "In other words, breakfast at 8:30; be there or Steph's gonna cut your balls off!" He laughed, darting off to the next room.

John rolled his eyes, shutting the door and making his way back to the bed. "What was that about?" Mickie groaned, still half asleep.

"Didn't you hear?" John laughed lightly, kissing her cheek. "Steph wants us all at the buffet for breakfast at half past eight." He laughed as Mickie groaned again, still affected by sleep as he began placing kisses on her neck.

"What's the time now?" She mumbled.

"Seven…"

"We still have time," she giggled, turning over to capture John's lips in a kiss.

"Ugh, I could kill Stephanie right now!" Melina complained as she slid her summer dress on. "What does she think this is? No one gets up before noon when they're on vacation!"

John Hennigan chuckled at his girlfriend, coming up behind and pecking her on the cheek. "Maybe she was just making sure you had enough time to get ready?" He suggested, slipping a shirt over his toned body. "I mean, you do need at least an hour…maybe even two. You should inform Stephanie for next time…" He joked, quickly dodging the hairbrush Melina had thrown at him.

"You're one to talk. You need at least at hour to get your fake tan on…" She shot back as John feigned a smile. "Whatever, I'm going to go borrow Maryse's hair straightener. That bitch better give it to me, this humidity is not doing any favors for my hair."

"Could you pass the message onto Red?" Adam asked, referring to Maria, but his mind was clearly somewhere else as his eyes wandered over Maryse's body.

"Tell her yourself," Maryse rolled her eyes. "Oh? Do you like what you see?" She smirked, leaning against the doorframe, as Adam nodded his head quickly. "Come here then," she motioned him closer as Adam grinned happily, expecting some action.

__

SLAP!

"Bitch!" Adam winced, gripping his cheek in pain.

"Dude, ouch!" Dave laughed, leaning an arm on Adam's shoulder. "Now for once, I approve Maryse!" He nodded towards the platinum blonde, clapping his hands together.

"That's the most action Adam's gonna get on this whole trip!" Ashley teased as her and Chris approached them.

"More like, in his whole life!" Chris added with a chuckled until he noticed the look Adam was giving him and mouthed a quick 'Sorry.'

"Straightener, please?" Melina strode up to the group, her hand held out towards Maryse.

"I'm not giving it to you. You're greasy boyfriend will probably grease it up with his greasy hair!" Maryse shook her head, cringing in disgust.

"Whoa, Hennigan straightens his hair?"

"No way…"

"Yes way…it's always like perfect!"

"Nah, it's totally natural!"

"Guys!" an impatient voice interrupted them. Looking up, they were met with the daunting face of Stephanie McMahon. "What's with the standing in the hallway? Get ready or you'll be late!" She demanded, glancing behind her at John Cena, tip toeing out of Mickie's room wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. "John, hurry up! And yuck, get some clothes on, for god's sake!"

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted her, hurrying off in the direction of his room.

Stephanie turned back to the others with a menaced expression. "Well?" She crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently, as they disbanded and went their separate ways.

As John approached his room, he reached down for his key card. "Damn!" He stared down at his pocketless shorts just as the door to the room swung open. "Candice…"

Candice stopped mid step as her gaze briefly wandered up and down John, noticing his minimal clothing. Raising an eyebrow at him, she pursed her lips, her eyes dropping to the floor. "Morning," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Good morning. Did you sleep—"

Before John could even finish, she had pushed past his bare chest and continued down the hall. John frowned a little. She was definitely still mad, probably even madder since he had opted to spend the night with Mickie instead of rooming with Candice. "Damn that passive aggressiveness…" John muttered, disappearing into the room to get changed.

**

Chris stood in the elevator, his eyes looking over each passing floor with more hope to make it to the buffet, the reason being that he was starving. "C'mon, you little assclown, get down there faster!" He shouted, banging the metal doors of the elevator. "Figures, once I don't do anything, it starts moving." He rolled his eyes. As the elevator doors finally opened, Chris noticed that basically everyone in the group had beaten him there. "Damn! You people better have left me some food," He growled, his eyes scanning the tables.

Paul snickered, holding up a piece of bacon. "Sorry man, this is like the only thing left." He noticed Chris, his eyes darting over at the single piece of bacon in Paul's hands. "Please, can I have that?" He whined, having not eaten the entire trip, his stomach was grumbling. "Too bad," Paul placed the bacon into his waiting mouth, a grin over his lips. "Next time, don't say shit about Steph..."

"Relax Christopher, there's more food on the buffet tables behind you," Dave slapped a hand on Chris' shoulder, the other gripping onto a strawberry daiquiri.

Chris pinched his nostrils together, "Thanks Mr. Alcoholic!" He wandered over to the table, grabbing a plate and beginning to fill it up with various foods.

"Hey Princess and The Nose!" Adam sneered as he approached the table of his peers, taking a seat next to Stephanie. "Your room phone keeps ringing. Who are you trying to avoid?" He joked, picking up Stephanie's glass of juice and taking a sip.

Paul glanced across at Adam, "What the fuck are you trying to do?" He growled, swatting at Adam as he drank Stephanie's drink. He hadn't told Stephanie about her brother calling, so he hoped that with his diversion from the subject that she wouldn't ask any more about it.

Stephanie grimaced as Adam returned her beverage. "It's probably just daddy," she shrugged, pushing the glass away with the tips of her fingers. "He didn't want me on this trip so he's most likely having a massive bitch fit over it. I'll deal with him once he's calmed down..." she replied casually.

Paul smirked, "Your crazy old man, always thinking that something's going to happen to his little girl. He must be getting his period or something."

A fit of laughter came from the group, Randy in particular, "Speaking of periods, Maryse totally blotched the bed in her room last night," He smirked at the platinum blonde, mouthing the words 'Payback'.

"Ew..." Melina cringed, inching away from the blonde next to her as the others began to snicker.

Maryse rolled her eyes as she flipped her long hair to the side. "Laugh all you want; it wasn't me, it was Maria," she denied coolly.

"Yeah right!" John Hennigan groaned, "If it was Maria, then how come she was nowhere in sight, when we came down to your room?"

Maryse turned her head, glaring at him. "MAYBE she went out to get tampons or something to plug up her issue?" She replied matter-of-factly. "Oh, and maybe when she gets back she'll let you borrow one to plug up your mouth so none of us have to listen to your voice ever again?"

John covered his mouth in shock, "Shut up! You and everyone else here love my fucking voice, don't deny that fact babe!" He said angrily, stirring around the bowl of cereal situated in front of him, "Does anyone want this? I hate the fact they have non-fat milk."

"I'll take that, buddy!" Mike Mizanin shouted, reaching from behind him and yanking the bowl as he joined the group along with Dolph, Kelly and Eve.

Maryse rolled her eyes as Randy's face lit up at the sight of the two girls. "Ladies, there's two seats beside me..." He said in a deep voice, patting the wooden chairs next to him.

"Yeah, that's because no one wanted to sit next to him," John Cena laughed from the other end of the table.

"Whoa! Someone save me a seat down that end," Mike pointed a free hand to the opposite end to where John was seated as his other hand juggled the bowl of cereal, some toast and fresh fruit. "Cos' this is clearly the loser end, and losers and The Miz don't mix!" He pointed a thumb behind him at Cena before smirking and strutting down to the end of the table.

John just rolled his eyes at the self-proclaimed Miz, "You're the Miz? Really? What's that, a guy that freaks out because he came to realization that even a pimple faced little nerd would have a better chance at French over there, than you do?" Mike snarled at John, who was now receiving a few snickers for his remark. Pouting, he slumped into his seat, jabbing a fork into his toast.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…" Maryse pursed her lips at John as she plucked a grape from its bunch. "Never will a zit faced freak have any sort of chance with me," She scoffed before leaning back to look at Mike. "But then again, the Miz never would either."

"Well then, I guess the one that DOES get a chance will be one lucky son of a bitch!" John chuckled as he reached across the table for the syrup to put on his French toast, but couldn't quite reach it, as it was near the middle of the table. "Fuck..." He muttered under his breath quietly. "Evan, you think you can pass me the syrup?"

Evan winced slightly at the sound of John's voice. Glaring discreetly, he picked up the pot of syrup, tipping the last of its contents onto his pancakes. Shrugging, he turned to John, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Oops. Guess we're all out!"

John glared some at Evan, "Man you had enough syrup, couldn't fucking give me a bit?"

"Relax John," Candice said in a slightly arrogant tone. Picking up a plate of butter, she held it out towards him. "Why don't you try some butter? It's not as good as syrup, but you're probably sick of syrup anyway..." She shrugged, earning a confused look from John. "Butter would be more your type. It's more plump and thicker," She said slyly, her eyes falling on Mickie.

John looked at Candice once again to see the glare that she was giving Mickie and he knew instantly that Candice was upset and taking a shot at him for ditching her, but this was taking it too far. "Don't mention any more," He whispered across the table, he could feel Mickie tense up slowly, her hand reaching under the table and holding his hand.

Candice pouted innocently. "Don't mention, what?" She grinned as John eyed her carefully, mouthing for her to stop. "Ohhh. Don't mention the fact that you are SLEEPING WITH MICKIE?" She said loudly, all heads turning towards her and then to Mickie and John. Candice let out a haughty laugh. "Thanks for reminding me John."

John covered his face in pure embarrassment, as the group began whispering amongst themselves. "So I was right?!" Adam grinned, reaching across the table and holding his hand up for a high five. "Come on, Cena, it's cool." John looked up, and if looks could kill, Adam would be pushing up daisies at that moment.

"Candice..." John groaned out, uncovering just his eyes to send her a disappointed stare. "I said I was sorry. Did you really have to do that?"

"Do what? What are you sorry about? Am I missing something!?" Mike piped up, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

Mickie was nearly choked up, John had told her that everything was fine with Candice, and then she decided to go ahead and do this. "I'm gonna go." She mouthed quickly, getting up from the chair, and running off up the stairs, not even caring that it was about fifteen flights of stairs.

John got up, trailing slowly behind his brunette girlfriend, a glare cast at Mike, "You shut the fuck up, or that toast will be you're last fuckin' meal!"

As John left, the entire group's attention fell on Candice; eyes widened and mouth gaping. The brunette rolled her eyes, throwing down her napkin. "Whatever," she shook them off, getting up from her seat and leaving the table.

Everyone exchanged glances, as one by one they slowly began leaving the breakfast buffet, still taken aback by the recent commotion. Before long, Mike and Dolph were the only ones left at the table.

"Man, these people are so fucked up!" Dolph chuckled, picking at leftovers from all the plates.

"You know what's fucked up?" Mike scoffed, chewing lazily on his food. "All of that was over a chump like Cena."

"Well my money's on Candice, that chick is feisty!" Dolph slammed a hand on the table. "Wonder what she's like in the sack," he snorted with laughter.

"Nah man, trust me…" Mike nodded his head slowly. "That Mickie's got this one. Just like one of those farts, silent but deadly. Silent but fuckin' deadly."

**_A/N: So I truly hope everyone loved this chapter, even if it is a fair bit late! Thanks for all the support guys--It's much appreciated!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Mickie…" John groaned out as he paced after the furious brunette. "Would you just stop and let me explain?" He asked in protest, only to be greeted by silence. "C'mon this is so unfair!"

"Unfair!?" Mickie screamed, pushing open the door to the stairwell. "How is it unfair to you, John? As I recall YOU were the one who lied to me."

John sighed, following her up the steps. "That's not what I meant…And I didn't lie."

"Right, so when you said Candice was cool with it, she really was. Yes, I could totally see that after this morning's event," She spat, reaching the level of her floor. Pushing the door open, she stormed her way down the hall towards her room.

"Look, I'm sorry about…Mickie!?" John called out to her, quickening his stride to catch up with her once again. "Mickie, I'm sorry about that, okay?" He breathed out, as they reached her hotel room. "I didn't know she was going to act like she did…"

"How did you think she was going to react!?" Mickie glared at him, her arms folded tightly across her chest. "She was acting like a scorned girlfriend, and what she said…I was definitely NOT ready for that!" She shook her head and scoffed. "Maybe I would have had a bit of a heads up if someone had told me the truth from the start!"

"God, Mickie!" John raised his voice, starting to get frustrated. "What did you want me to say? That Candice was not alright and she was totally upset and basically hated me and you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Yes…"

"Bullshit!" John spat. "If I told you how she really felt, do you think we'd be together? I thought you loved me; what Candice feels shouldn't get in the way of that."

"Don't try and put me on a guilt trip!" Mickie snapped. "If you had told me the truth, we still would be together," She explained angrily as John stood there slightly confused. "If I had known that Candice was this upset, I would have made more of an effort to talk to her and make things right. She is my friend, you know!?"

John chuckled mockingly. "Is that so? Well I clearly remember you being somewhat not much a friend when you accused her of having herpes…"

"I was angry, I can admit that." She shrugged casually. "The point is, if you had told me she was this hurt, I would have made sure things were okay before us made it official," she motioned between herself and John.

"So our relationship depends on Candice's feelings?" John asked, raising an unamused eyebrow.

Mickie sighed, beginning to get fed up with him. "Listen, we agreed that we would both tell Candice and Evan about us and make sure they were fine before we continued this!"

John shook his head, laughing slightly. "Oh yeah, I forgot about little man Evan. He seemed quite charming this morning, don't you think?" He feigned a smile before continuing, not letting Mickie speak. "Yes, well you also said he was _fine_ with us. Did he seem _fine_, Mickie?"

The brunette hesitated. "I-He…I don't know what that was about," she replied honestly. "I really did think she was fine, unlike you who KNEW that Candice was mad."

"Okay, so I'm the only one at fault. That's great," John breathed out, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm the only one in the wrong, obviously. I can't believe that I could even accuse you of making a mistake since you're so perfect."

Mickie frowned at him. "I didn't say I was perfect, but at least I didn't lie to you."

"Yeah, cos clearly Evan is fine with us dating as much as Candice is…"

Mickie scoffed, shrugging slightly. "I can't deal with this anymore. You just don't get it." She said softly, opening the door to her room. "I think you should go back to your old room until you find a way to grow up." She said before disappearing into the room, the door gently shutting behind her.

John stared at the pale wooden door for a moment, clenching his fist in frustration. "Well okay then!" He yelled through the door. "I guess I'll go keep Candice company then…" He said, hoping Mickie would open the door and realise how ridiculous she was being. When he was met by silence, John sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Alright then…" He mumbled turning and continuing down the hall back to his old room.

"Shit…" John muttered quietly, reaching his and Candice's room. His bag and a couple of clothes had been dumped on the floor outside the door. "Gee, I wonder why she did that…" He said sarcastically, pushing his belongings aside with his foot before softly knocking on the door. "Candice?" He called through the wood.

After a moment of silence, her small, arrogant-coated voice answered back. "That's all your stuff. If I find anything else I'll make sure it gets to you…or the trash."

"Candice, please…" John pleaded, resting a palm against the door. "Just open the door." He pressed an ear against the wood, listening for any response. "Candi? Please?"

A faint shuffling was heard, as footsteps padded towards the door. "What is it?" She asked her expression cold and unwelcoming.

"Candi, what is this…?" He asked, motioning towards his belongings on the floor.

Candice peered around the door at the floor. "Well, it looks like it's your stuff…isn't it?" She replied innocently.

"Please, cut the crap Candice," John groaned, growing tired of her attitude. "This is not the Candi I know. Why are you being like this?"

"Do I really have to go there, John?" She placed a hand on her hip, looking at him with a glare.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He sighed, reaching out to grab her free hand. "I'm really, really sorry." He bent down to look into her eyes, hoping to break her defensive exterior and get through to the kind, sweet girl inside. "Can I please stay here? I need a room…"

"What about you girlfriend's room?" Candice snapped back, yanking her hand from his grip.

John dropped his gaze. "She—she kicked me out…"

Candice raised an eyebrow at him, firmly crossing her arms over her chest, resting her weight against the doorframe. "Oh, I see. So Mickie kicked you out, and now you expect you can just come crawling back to me?"

"Candi, please don't make this harder than it is…" He begged.

"I'm not making this hard. You did!" She stood up, pointing a finger at his chest accusingly. "You did this, John. It's your fault that Mickie hates you. It's your fault that I'm being like this. You should have just been honest from the start. You've not only hurt me, but you have also hurt one of my close friends. Mickie does not deserve that."

John frowned at her with a puzzled look. "Why are you two both defending each other now? Shouldn't you hate each other?"

"That's not how friendship works. We don't let a boy's selfish needs come between us," she replied matter-of-factly. Pushing his back lightly with fingers, she gripped the edge of the door with her other hand. "Until you can learn to take responsibility for what you've done, you can find somewhere else to stay."

John closed his eyes as a second door was closed in his face. "Candice! Candice please, where am I supposed to stay!?" He called through the door frantically. "Candi! C'mon!" As he was continually met with silence, he finally gave up, sliding down the wall and slumping down next to his bag.

"Do you know if Maryse is in her room?" A voice interrupted, causing him to look up with a groan. "I'm gonna give her a taste of perfection…if you know what I mean," Dolph smirked down at him.

"For her sake, I hope she isn't there…" John replied quietly, clearly not in the mood to deal with a shmuck like Dolph Ziggler.

"Whoa…negative energy!" The bleach blonde replied with a laugh. "So who won?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" John looked up at him with a frown.

"Who are you gonna continue fucking?" Dolph said bluntly. "My money was on Candice, she's smokin', although Mickie looks like a screamer!" He grinned, failing to notice the angry expression on John's face. "I just can't imagine why they'd be fighting over who gets to fuck you…clearly if they had met me first…"

"They are not fighting over who gets to fuck me, and it's none of your fuckin' business!" John shouted, threatening to stand up from his seated position to beat the blonde boy's face in.

"So they're both free!?" Dolph asked with a hint of amusement. "Excellent. After I'm finished with Maryse, two more babes get to experience perfection…"

John quickly stood from the floor, fists clenched. "Stay the fuck away from them."

Dolph's expression quickly changed to terror. "Whoa. Okay man, easy. I was just kidding." He stammered, his hands held up in defense as he began backing up quickly before turning and hurrying down the hallway.

John sighed, leaning back against the wall. Mickie was mad at him, Candice was mad at him, and they both had the right to be. "Fuck…" John muttered, sliding down the wall again, sitting on top of his bag. He realized he had made a huge mess of things and now had a lot to make up for. Looking to his left and then to his right he scanned the hallway. "First, I gotta find a place to stay…"

**_A/N: I'll admit that I'm five days late than my regular posting date, as I do tend to try and post a new update each week. I hope that everyone has a very wonderful Holiday and time well spent with their families. Also, an early Happy Birthday goes out to my good ol' Aussie Kangaroo herself, Sharie! 19 is NOT old! =P_**


	17. Chapter 17

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maryse groaned as she opened her hotel room door to reveal a grinning Dolph Ziggler. "Hi, I'm Dolph Ziggler!" He smirked, holding out his tan arm. "I don't believe we've had much time to talk so I thought I'd drop by."

Maryse cringed, refusing to shake hands with the arrogant male. "Okay," she feigned a smile. "That's great…" She rolled her eyes, beginning to shut the door, but Dolph's foot caught it at the last second.

"Not so fast beautiful," He said, a sly grin reaching across his lips. "Can't you let me in? After all, I am perfection!" He ran a hand through his hair, smirking proudly at the French-Canadian blonde.

Maryse sighed, stepping aside to let him in even though her mind screamed not to. "Be quick. I'm heading down to the sauna soon and you're wasting my time," she said quickly, closing the door behind her.

Dolph's grin seemed to get wider at that exact moment, his mind instantly flashing pictures of the platinum blonde in nothing but a towel. "I could join ya babe, if that's cool?" He winked at her, before sitting down on the bed, careful not to sit near the bloodstain.

"Nope!" Maryse shrugged casually. "That's okay; Ashley and Candice are coming with me. Oh, and Maria; that's plenty of company..." She replied with no intention of hiding her blatant obviousness.

"Well that's okay, I'm sure there's more than enough room for the Ziggler!" He began walking towards the bag of Maria's that was lying on the floor, ruffling through it to look for a towel.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Maryse screeched her hands finding either side of her hips as she stared at him in fury.

"Relax, babe…" Dolph laughed her off, throwing bundles of Maria's belongings over his shoulder before retrieving a pale pink towel. "It's not like it's YOUR bag, right?" Maryse clenched her jaw, wanting to smack him one upside the head, but instead she grabbed her own towel from the dresser and stormed out of the room.

Dolph just shook his head, the grin still not removed from his face. "Ladies..." He muttered quietly to himself. "What's so wrong about a guy joining four beautiful girls in the sauna?" He got up; walking towards the mirror that was placed on the dresser, and looked at his body, seeing the so-called pure _'perfection'_. "Hmm. Flawless!" He smirked at his reflection before frowning suddenly. "How do I achieve better than flawless?" He asked himself out loud. "Oh, I know! One of these girls must have some baby oil around here..." He pressed a finger to his chin, looking between the two suitcases on the floor, quickly deciding on searching Maria's first. "Much less hassle if she finds out..." He muttered quietly, squatting down to unzip the bag.

Dolph started rummaging through the bag, throwing out various pairs of panties, before taking out one and sniffing it lightly. "Mm, fuck….that girl has been wet the entire trip." He laughed, before reaching the bottom of the bag, and finding nothing. "What the fuck?" He quietly got up, walking to the bathroom, and flicking on the light. He looked up on the counter and saw the bottle of baby oil.

"Ah, perfection at its finest." He chuckled to himself, squirting the oil onto his hands, beginning to rub it down his toned chest. As he closed the bottle, making his way out of the bathroom, something caught his eye from the closet. "Another suitcase..." He was confused; there were only two girls in the room, yet three suitcases. "Well let's see what's in here? I think I know what it is."

He winked to himself, pulling the heavy suitcase from the closet. "Holy fuck, I never knew that sex toys could weigh that much." He almost fell to the ground numerous times, dragging the suitcase towards the bed. As he zipped it open, his mouth opened in shock. There in the flesh was Maria's body, stuffed into the suitcase with a robe over her body. There was blood leaking out from between her legs.

"Holy fuck!" He groaned, covering his mouth in disgust as he tried to zip it back up. "That's so fuckin' gross!" He heard the door pop open, turning his head to the person-walking in. "Oh, my god! Maria's dead! Maria's dead! She's fuckin' dead!" He screamed out, pacing back and forth, as the visitor closed the door behind him and locked it.

"And she won't be the only one."

"W-what?" Dolph stammered, slowly backing up. "Dude, there's a dead chick in that suitcase!" He pointed to the bag on the floor. "What do we do!? We have to tell someone!" He quickly made a dash for the door, only for it to be blocked by the visitor. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Dolph panicked running hand through his bleached hair.

The person pushed Dolph back, sending him stumbling over the suitcase. "You think you're perfection eh? You won't be when I'm fucking done with you!" They growled, grabbing the suitcase and crashing it across Dolph's face, causing him to fade in and out of consciousness.

Dolph groaned in pain, clutching his face, which now had blood pouring from his nose. "You-you broke my nose!" He wailed, trying his best to stop the bleeding. "What the fuck are you doing!?" He went to stand up, but was swiftly kicked back down as the attacked began to belt him repeatedly across the cheek with their foot.

Dolph tried his hardest to grasp the leg of his attacker, trying to trip them, but felt the kicks getting more and more violent. "St-stop!" He stammered. "What the fuck did I do?" He tried backing away, making his way over to the bed, and trying to lean up against it.

He felt his hair being pulled as the attacker grasped a fistful of his blonde locks. "First step of de-perfectionizing—the hair!" He immediately began slicing off large chunks of Dolph's hair with a knife. Dolph screamed as his watched his bleached locks fall onto the bed.

The attacker suddenly cracked his neck, a huge echo erupting from the room, and grabbed Dolph by the remaining hair that he had, leading him into the bathroom. "Second step, Dolphie!" The attacker said in a child-like voice, before sending Dolph face-first into the bathroom mirror, glass making its way into tiny cuts on Dolph's face as well as his eyes.

Dolph wailed, his hands flying to his eyes, which had many tiny shards of glass in them. "Stop! Please!" He screamed, as the attacker dragged him back to the bed, throwing him forcefully onto the mattress.

"Third, and luckily for you, final step…" The attacker grinned down at him as he trailed the blade of the knife down Dolph's abdomen.

"Please, no…" Dolph cried out, his vision blurred as he struggled to free himself. "Please! Why are you doing this?" He called out, feeling the blade slide over the front of his shorts.

"Hm, we'll make sure this is never used again!" The attacker smirked, jabbing the knife with brute force right into Dolph's groin.

Dolph screamed as the knife withdrew. "You fucking bastard. You fuck...I'll kill you. I swear I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled as blood drained from his crotch.

The attacker grinned once again. "You'll kill me? Hm, that sounds kinda like a stretch." They then shot the knife right into Dolph's crotch as hard as they could, sending Dolph into a state of shock, before they pulled out the knife and trailed the blade up his stomach, before plunging it deep into his heart. "Perfection?" They joked. "Yeah, right!"

**_A/N: Okay, okay. As a guy, personally the death of Dolph Ziggler had me cringing. But at least someone found Maria, right? I look forward to hearing people's thoughts on this chapter! :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Candice sat in the sauna, towel around her upper body as she leaned forward and let out a huge sigh. "Guys can be such huge jerks!" She carefully ran a hand through her hair, as she looked at the square tiles on the ground.

"Tell me about it," Maryse rolled her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall behind her. "I was bombarded by Dolph just before I came here. I swear, he may have a hot body, but he checks himself out in the mirror way too much for my liking!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "And this is the simple reason that I'm thankful that I'm a single lady," She joked. Nobody in the group knew a single thing about her and Chris dating yet, and she hoped to keep it that way for as long as she could.

Maryse raised an eyebrow, leaning over Candice to send a questionable look at the so-called punk princess. "You've been single for a while; are you a lesbian?" She asked half jokingly.

Ashley just snickered, "Oh yeah, no doubt. I'll fully go down on the both of you right now!" She winked playfully at the group. "Nah, I'm not a lesbian, but if I were, could you imagine if we made a DVD and sold it to the boys? We'd be fuckin' rich!"

The two girls exchanged glances. Maryse lowered her eyebrow at Candice, who giggled quietly. "Ash, are you sure you're not a lesbian...?" She asked causing Maryse to join in and laugh.

Ashley shot Candice a quick glance, "If I were, trust me, you'd know by now!" She licked her lips slyly, as the door to the sauna room popped open, and in came a few more girls.

"Good morning ladies," A chirpy Stephanie McMahon entered the sauna, taking a seat next to Maryse, followed by Melina and Mickie.

"Ugh, why are you so chirpy? It's still so early!" Melina groaned, rolling her eyes at the principal's daughter.

"Somebody's grumpy..." Ashley smirked. "Johnny refuse to lay you this morning?"

"Shut it, Massaro. I could hear you moaning from my room!" She groaned, rubbing her fingers along her temple.

"Oh my god! Who were you with!?" Candice shrieked at her best friend.

"No, Candi..." Maryse placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Ashley wasn't with anyone...she was with herself," She poked her tongue out at Ashley.

Ashley blushed, covering her face in her hands, "Thanks for telling everyone!" She jokingly replied, shooting Melina a glare in the process.

"This is so uncomfortable..." Mickie muttered quietly, she could see that Candice was speaking the truth, she was like butter, when Candice was way sexier. Candice briefly glanced at Mickie who seemed to be fidgeting a little.

"Micks, are you okay?" Stephanie asked as all heads turned to the small brunette in the corner. "You're awfully quiet..."

Mickie nodded her head, "Yeah. Don't worry about me, according to some people, I'm just a slab of butter." She looked down at the ground, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Candice quickly felt guilt wash over her as all the girls, bar Mickie, looked at her. She glanced up at each of their faces, every single one of them whispering for her to say something. Candice hesitated for a moment. "Mickie...umm," she stammered only to be nudged in the side by Ashley.

"Go over there!" She hissed quietly.

Candice swallowed the lump in her throat, slowing getting up from the bench and approaching Mickie. Mickie looked up at Candice, "What is it? Do I look like margarine instead?"

"No," Candice replied glumly as she sat next to her, keeping a bit of distance. "You don't look like margarine...or butter for that matter." She hesitated again as the others sat in silence watching her, which definitely made it harder. "Look, Mickie...you're beautiful and what I said was way out of line."

Mickie slowly bit down on her lip, eyes were focused on the two of them, and it made Mickie feel quite uncomfortable. "I guess so." She softly replied, she didn't want to accept Candice just yet, because in all honesty, it had really hurt her.

"I'm...I'm really sorry," Candice pressed on, resting a hand on Mickie's shoulder. "I was a real first class bitch, and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." She waited for Mickie to say something, but the brunette stayed silent. "Please don't let what I said get to you; you're so gorgeous the way you are, and sexy and smart and...John is definitely lucky to have you." She said quietly, even though the last part was difficult to admit.

Mickie nodded her head slowly. "I guess you're right, but I don't know anymore...I mean, he lied to me and said that you were fine with everything, and that was obviously far from the truth!"

Candice sucked in a breath, looking up at the others for help but they just and pretended to engage in their own conversations. Turning back to Mickie, she forced a reassuring smile. "Okay, I'm not going to lie; I was pretty upset about the whole thing..." She said slowly, looking down in guilt. "But, you shouldn't be mad at John, I was the one that made a mess of things so if you have to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

Mickie breathed out slowly, before pulling Candice into a tight hug. "Thanks, Candi, but I could never stay mad at you. You know we've been friends forever."

Candice exhaled in relief as she hugged the brunette. A series of "aww's" flooded the small room as the others watched their friends reconcile their differences. "Now, that wasn't so hard!" Stephanie grinned at them.

"Yeah, all that fighting for nothing. Good to see everything's back to fuckin' normal again," Ashley added.

Almost at that instant, the door to the sauna popped open for the third time that afternoon, and in came John Cena. "Hello girls..." He cautiously whispered.

"Cena, what the fuck are you doing!?" Dave peered in from around the corner. "We've got a volleyball game to play!"

John glanced back at him, holding up a finger. "One minute..."

Dave nodded before grinning at the girls. "Come see us whoop ass in pool volleyball, yeah?" He told them before disappearing from the room.

Mickie lightly rolled her eyes at him; she couldn't believe that he thought she or Candice would forgive him that easily. Melina sighed; lying back against the bench as a soft sigh erupted from her lips. "I could just lie in here forever, ya know?"

"Yeah me too," John said with a laugh not noticing the glares each girl was giving him. "Anyway, I just came here to ask Maryse something..." He shrugged, catching Maryse off guard as everyone exchanged confused glances.

"What do you want?" The platinum blonde snapped, deciding to be rude to him on everyone's behalf.

John rested his hand along the door, "Um...since the two over there," He pointed to both Candice and Mickie before continuing, "Kicked me out of the room, do you think I could room with you?"

Candice and Mickie narrowed their eyes at John. How dare he. Maryse let out a soft, sarcastic chuckle. "Are you serious? I'm rooming with Maria in case you have forgotten…"

"Maria?" John scratched the surface of his forehead. "I haven't seen her since last night, nobody has, what the fuck happened?"

"How should I know? I'm not her babysitter; I don't spend every moment of my life with her," Maryse said with a roll of her eyes.

John looked at the platinum blonde, "Well you're her roommate, and that means you're supposed to look after each other. Secondly, the guys and I have began thinking that maybe she's gone missing or been abducted?"

"Abducted!?" Stephanie screamed in fear causing everyone to look at her with a scowl.

"Gee Stephanie; scream a little louder, I don't think people in Australia heard you…" Melina groaned, her hands clasped over her ears.

Stephanie glared, pouting as she folded her arms across her chest. "Sorry for being worried. John's right though; no one has seen her for a while, what if something has happened?"

John just stepped into the area, letting the door close behind him, as he took over the middle of the room. "It's just a ginormous guess, Steph. We don't think it's happened, but I mean, you did say that the killer still hasn't been captured from all those years ago, right?" He said the last part, to just jokingly scare a few of the girls.

Ashley let out a laugh. "You're kidding, right?" She cocked an eyebrow at him as everyone fell silent. "Okay, you guys cannot actually believe that Maria was kidnapped and killed by some murderer who hasn't struck since like 4 years ago!"

"I don't know..." Candice and Mickie replied at the same time.

"If that's the case, I'm taking the next plane out of this island!" Melina shouted, getting up from the bench and making her way towards the door. "Out of my way, Cena!" She rolled her eyes, as Maryse followed closely behind her.

"Wait!" John grabbed Maryse's arm. "So can I room with you, or not?" He asked, pouting a little in attempt to guilt the platinum blonde. "At least until Maria gets back?"

Maryse shot him a pout playfully. "I don't know, Monsieur Cena, you may try and fuck me too!" She yanked her arm from his grasp, as she strutted down the hallway.

"John..." Mickie quietly whispered.

"Hey! How about we go watch that volleyball game?" Stephanie quickly piped up, sending a discreet look towards Candice and Ashley. "We'll meet you there, okay Mickie?" She smiled at the petite brunette as they quickly exited the sauna.

John sat down next to Mickie, as she nodded at the group. "What is it, Mick? Are you gonna yell at me again?"

"Not unless you have a reason for me to..." She shrugged softly.

He sighed, "Oh yeah...big surprise, I'm gay!" He joked, pecking her lips softly.

Mickie giggled softly, pushing him away playfully. "Well then, I was going to say you can come back and room with me, but since you're gay, maybe you should ask Adam and Randy to room with them?"

John just laughed, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Now, tell me if that's gay." He grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, as they walked towards the door of the sauna. "Damn door!" John muttered, teasing Mickie into believing they were locked in. "Mickie, we can't get out." He pounded on the door, feigning a call for help.

"Oh no!" Mickie giggled as she played along. "I guess we're stuck in here...Dave's going to be so upset that you're not there to lead your team to volleyball victory."

John frowned at the brunette, "You mean the drunk skunk won't like that?" He laughed playfully, before giving the door a quick shove and opening it.

"Yeah, someone should really do something about his drinking problem…" Mickie said, grabbing John's hand as they headed towards the pools.

**

"Get it! Get it!" A series of voices yell as the ball soared high into the air before coming to a rough splash into the water below. Chris cringed as he retrieved the ball, holding it up out of the pool.

"Oops, sorry!" He smiled sheepishly.

"Man, that's the fifth fucking one you've missed!" Paul groaned as he snatched the ball from his teammate. "How the fuck did I get stuck on your side!?"

"Ladies, why don't one of you get in here and take Chris' spot? Maybe we'll at least win a point that way…" Randy yelled out playfully at the line of girls sunbathing at the edge of the pool. "And Chris can take a break and work on his tan?"

Chris shot Randy a look, before grudgingly walking up the steps in the pool. "Move along Michelle, get in the pool." He noticed that the brunette wasn't moving, so he shook his head quickly, sending water flying in her direction.

"Chris!" Candice shrieked, hands flying up over her face to block the spray of water.

Chris laughed, shoving her aside as he took his place on her towel. "Relax, you're going to get wet anyway..."

"She's probably already wet at the sight of John Hennigan's sexy abs!" Ashley winked slyly, shielding the sun out of her eyes as she checked out John in the pool.

John stuck his head out of the water briefly; "Did I hear somebody mention my name?" He removed his sunglasses, placing them on top of his head.

"Jesus Christ, that kid goes everywhere with those..." Chris quietly muttered to himself, as he spread his arms and legs out on Candice's towel. "Look Candi, I'm just like you...I'm spread-eagle!" He laughed, as did a few others.

"Real mature, Chris. Oh and thanks guys..." Candice rolled her eyes at him and her friends as she made her way into the pool.

Chris slowly reached a hand out and ran it over Ashley's bare leg, trying to tease her, but not knowing that Adam was spying on the duo. "Looks like Chris is copping a feel from Massaro," Adam sneered, nudging Dave in the ribs. "Hey, Chris!" He called out causing the blonde to look up. "Nice!" He winked, holding up a hand of approval.

Chris quickly removed his hand from her leg before anyone else noticed, bolting up off the towel and jumping into the pool, crash-landing right beside Adam.

"Dude, what the fuck!?" Adam grimaced, wiping the water from his eyes.

Chris shrugged, rubbing his hands together. "I'm ready to play again."

"Hey! Then the teams are uneven, that's not fair!" Paul called out over the net.

John laughed, wrapping an arm over Candice's shoulder. "Nah, its cool Paul. We have Candice who's twice as good as Chris, so it's evened out!" Candice couldn't help but laugh, feeling the old friendship between her and John rekindling.

Paul laughed and nodded his head, "Before we play again, I have a question..."

"Yes, you have been dating a transvestite this whole time..." Chris groaned jokingly. "I told Steph to tell you, but she refused!"

Paul just rolled his eyes at the comment, "You bring Steph up one more time, and I'll fucking drown you!" John slowly pushed Paul under the other side of the net, "Easy man...just calm down, okay?" Paul nodded, continuing his speech. "Where's Kanellis at? I haven't seen her in like forever."

"Oh, I've already had this discussion with the girl's..." John sighed, shaking his head. "They freaked out when I suggested she might be missing and that killer freak got her."

"Well, tell Maryse that, she was the last one to see her..." John shrugged, turning his attention to the sunbathing blonde. "She's adamant that she doesn't know where Maria is."

Dave frowned, wading across the pool to join them on the other side as the others followed so they were now in front of the girls. "Yo, Maryse. Where the fuck is Maria?" Dave asked, splashing her in the process.

Maryse scoffed as the water landed on her. "Excuse me?! Do you have any right to splash me, David? Go buy another fruity drink, and kill yourself!" For some reason, that nobody knew, Maryse seemed to be in quite the defensive mood.

"Whoa! Moody!" Randy chuckled, splashing her again. "So it was you that made the mess on the sheets?" He joked, purposely trying to rile her up. "Or is it because you still haven't managed to get a fuck out of me, whereas Kelly and Eve have?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Maryse groaned out, grabbing her towel and walking towards the exit of the pool. "I can't take it anymore, I'm going home." She tried walking further but was forced back by a few more people.

"What's the rush, baby?" Mike sneered, blocking her from getting any further. "I just got here!"

Maryse glared at him, before noticing Kelly and Even behind him. "Oh, sorry girls but I believe there is a no skank policy in the pool area."

Kelly and Eve shot Maryse a glare. "Ugh, if anyone is a skank, then it's gotta be you!" Eve spat out.

"Reowr! Catfight!" Adam laughed from within the pool, clawing at the air.

"Ladies, relax!" Mike held his hands up between them, taking an opportunity to cop a feel from their chests.

Maryse immediately slapped a hand away. "Ugh, you are such a pervert, just like your friend Dolph!" She spat.

"Where is Dolph, I haven't seen him in a while..." Kelly asked quietly with a frown.

"The last time I saw him, he was on his way to Maryse's room..." John piped up as he climbed out of the pool.

Maryse rolled her eyes at John. "Oh please, he wanted to join us at the sauna! I told him no, and then stormed out, no idea from there. Maybe he went to get Maria or something, and they both clogged themselves up with tampons!"

"Convenient that they were both last seen around you..." Chris pondered, enjoying that Maryse was getting more and more agitated that everyone was taking a crack at her.

Maryse finally shot her head up and stomped out of the pool area, "Fuck you all!" She growled under her breath.

"It wasn't very nice to accuse her like that..." Stephanie shrugged, hoping they would all feel a little guilty.

Chris just rolled his eyes. "Maybe you did it! Maybe you wanted to bring back the horror of that psychopath!" Chris put the blame on Stephanie, only for everyone to give him a look, like he was stupid.

"That didn't even make any sense!" Stephanie snapped.

"Just shut up, both of you!" Mickie sat up, peeling the sunglasses from her eyes. "We have a serious problem! Two people are freakin' missing for crying out loud. Don't you people care!?"

Everyone exchanged worried glances. "I'm sure they're fine..." Evan said trying to sound calm, when deep down, he was just as worried as everyone was.

"Yeah well we don't know that," Candice said quietly as she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the pool. "We should go look for them."

"Why should we do that, they're probably dead and long gone...Maryse has had quite a while to hide the bodies!" Chris shook his head, punching the volleyball over the net.

"Who said they are dead!? And who said Maryse did it? That's a stupid accusation!" Stephanie snapped at him.

Within seconds, everyone began to argue back and forth about stupid comments that were being made, before John whistled at everyone. "Enough! I say we split the fuck up and look for them!"

"Agreed," Paul nodded, hoisting himself out of the pool. "Randy, go let your girlfriend know about the plan," he added as he toweled his hair.

Randy was about to protest, but Paul shot him an intimidating glare. Climbing out of the pool, he snatched a towel from underneath Melina. "If she kills me, I'm coming back to haunt all of your asses!"

_**A/N: Soooo... I present to you fans of this story, another new update! How crazy was this chapter?! Discussions... Arguments... Kisses... **Fruity drinks**?! Keep on reviewin' fateful readers! If you're a fan of mine: Be sure to check out both my new stories that I'll be posting sometime in the month of May. Details are on my profile! :) - If you're not a fan of mine: Be Jealous! LOL**_


	19. Chapter 19

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Maryse furiously paced around the room, collecting her belongings and filling her suitcase. "Fucking jerks, blame me for stupid Maria and stupid Dolph's disappearance," she muttered to herself as she stuffed more clothes into the bag. "Stupid Randy. Stupid Kelly and Eve. Stupid Mike. Stupid Dominican Republic!"

Randy stood outside the door, hesitating to knock, but finally did so, and was surprised by the fact that Maryse had calmly responded by telling him to come in. "What are you doing!?" Randy asked, giving her a confused look as she ignored him and continued to pack her suitcase, not looking up at him at all. "Maryse! Stop! What the hell are doing?" He yelled, striding towards her and grabbing the clothes from her hands.

Maryse shot him an agitated look. "Not like you fuckin' care, right? Go back to your stupid sluts!"

"Whoa…" Randy scrunched his face up, gently putting down her clothes before resting a hand on her shoulder. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't have asked," he said softly as Maryse frowned at him. "What's going on?"

Maryse couldn't help but think of how caring Randy was at the moment, so she let herself fall into his muscular arms. "Everyone's blaming me, saying that I killed Maria! Why the fuck would I do something like that?"

Randy tensed at her touch, before wrapping his arms around to hug her. "They're just messing around to tick you off." He said, rubbing her back slightly. "No one really thinks that."

She looked up at him, "As if. I mean, I see the looks that they give me, it's obvious."

"What looks?" Randy asked in surprise as he pulled away to look into her eyes. "Oh, you mean the looks the guys give you because they know they can't have you? Or, the looks the girls give you coz they know they'll never be you?" He smiled down at her.

Maryse bit her lip, shrugging slightly. "I guess so."

Randy chuckled, lifting her chin with his finger. "Don't lie, you know so!"

"What made you come here anyway?" She asked, a sly smirk approaching her lips.

Randy scratched the back of his head. "Well...Paul wanted me to come tell you about the plan to search around for Maria and Dolph..." He shrugged, pulling her closer to him. "But I really just came to see if you were okay."

Maryse smiled at him. "I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Randy." She squeezed her arms tightly around him.

Randy held her close, before noticing her half packed suitcase. "You weren't really considering leaving, right?" He asked curiously.

Maryse blushed, quickly kicking over her suitcase so everything fell to the floor. "Nope," She grinned.

"Good," Randy smirked, as Maryse leaned up to him. "Whoa! How many bags do you have?" Randy quickly said. He was clearly unaware of Maryse's intentions as he approached a third suitcase on the floor. "Have issues travelling light?" He joked playfully.

Maryse touched a finger to her lip in disappointment before turning around to inspect the bag. "It's not mine, must be Maria's..."

Randy cocked his head at the blonde, "Think we should open it?" He joked lightly. "Maria is quite skinny, I mean, maybe she's a magician like that Criss Angel dude and fit herself inside!"

Maryse giggled, shrugging as she gazed over the suitcase. "Just open it. Maybe she's hidden my robe in there," she said as she bit her thumb, making her way behind Randy as he began to unzip it.

Randy chuckled, trying to get the zipper undone from its stuck position. "Fuck, she must have it glued or something!"

"Oh my god..." Maryse suddenly breathed out. "Stop," She placed a hand over her mouth as she crouched down to Randy's level.

Randy let go of the zipper, frowning at the blonde. "What is it?" He asked as Maryse point a shaky finger towards the corner of the bag. Randy's eye's followed and widened at what she was referring to. "Fuck, is that...is that hair?" He gasped at the clump of strands caught in between the zipper.

Maryse backed away from the bag. "Ye-ye-yeah!" She stammered.

Randy stared at the suitcase, hesitating before tugging on the zip once again, exhaling deeply as it freed itself. Looking back at Maryse, he swallowed hard before slipping the zip slowly along the track. "Don't look," he whispered softly to the platinum blonde, which quickly turned around to face the door behind her. In one swift movement, Randy flipped the top of the suitcase over. "FUCK!" He yelled, stumbling backwards onto the floor.

Maryse turned around almost on instinct. "Oh my god!" She yelled out, before a scream erupted from her mouth.

Randy quickly lifted himself off the floor, embracing her against his chest. "Don't look at it!" He told her, peering over her head to inspect the bloody body of Maria. "Shit, what the fuck!? Who the fuck did this!?" He muttered in fear.

Maryse had begun to shake and cry softly. "Randy, I'm fucking scared..." She mumbled, admitting for the first time that something had affected her.

Randy sucked in a deep breath, running his fingers through her hair. "I know...I know," he said softly. Pulling away slowly, he hesitantly approached the suitcase, quickly kicking the top back on with his foot. "Okay, it's alright now, you can look."

Maryse looked; her eyes were in almost a trance or something, as she noticed something on her bed. "Randy?" As he looked at her, he noticed that she was touching the back of her head. "Am I going bald?"

He frowned at her, approaching her as he ran a hand through her hair. "No, not that I can see...why?" He asked cautiously as Maryse began to whimper again, pointing her finger towards the bed. Randy turned around, narrowing his eyes as he strode towards the bed and picked up the bits of blonde hair from the mattress. "Please tell me you cut your hair recently..." He shook his head with worry.

Maryse shook her head, feeling more tears coming from her eyes. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" She shouted out, trying to control the raging tears from her eyes. "Randy, I didn't do this! I'm not this fucking sick."

"Fuck..." Randy breathed out as he looked to the floor, noticing more pieces of blonde hair. Kneeling down onto the carpet, he paused briefly before swiftly lifting up the fringes of the bed sheets. "Shit!" He gasped, quickly crawling away. "It's Dolph," He said quickly. "It's fucking Dolph! He's dead!"

Maryse felt her breakfast coming up from her stomach rather quickly, and decided to make her way to the bathroom, hurling straight into the toilet. After about five minutes, she heard Randy muttering something about Dolph being mangled; she looked up only to discover that the mirror was bloodstained shattered into pieces.

"Maryse..." Randy tapped at the door before entering the small bathroom. "You okay?"

"I didn't do it, Randy!" The blonde cried, sitting down on top of the toilet. "I promise I didn't do it. Oh god! Everyone will think it was me!" She panicked, tears streaming down her delicate face.

Randy nodded his head slowly. "I know it wasn't you. Some sick fuck did it, and we have to hide the bodies before anyone thinks it was you."

Maryse looked up at him quickly. "Y-you're not going to tell them?" She asked quietly.

Randy shook his head, crouching down in front of and gripping her hands in his. "No, they don't need to know. It'll just cause more trouble," He said softly, pulling her into a hug. "I'll protect you."

Maryse smiled innocently, "Thank you." She flinched slightly as Randy pecked her on the forehead, before getting up from the toilet and running to the room again, beginning to drag and pull the suitcase. "RANDY!" She yelled, almost loud enough so that anybody in walking distance could hear her.

A loud knock was heard on the door as Randy appeared from the bathroom. He and Maryse exchanged glances of panic. He motioned for her to be quiet, as she let go on the suitcase. "Hey, Randy!? I told you to tell her the plan, not fuck her senseless!" Paul's voice carried though the door followed by his loud chuckle.

Randy looked at Maryse and noticed that even she was having a hard time, trying not to laugh at that, "Ah fuck...I thought you said fuck her senseless!" He joked.

"No offence Paul, but I was so close until you interrupted, so could you please get lost?" Maryse tried her best to hide her laughter as she added in a long, loud moan.

Paul banged the door quickly, as his laughter turned into a roar. "Well, you two better hurry up or Steph's gonna bitch." He banged the door once more, before his laughter carried on down the hallway.

"That was close..." Maryse breathed out as she reached down and began dragging the suitcase once again.

Randy gripped the suitcase and began to drag it with Maryse. "Where the fuck will we put it?"

"Somewhere where no one will find it…" Maryse quickly answered. "They must have like a basement or room with like all the machines and stuff?"

"Like a boiler room?" Randy suggested.

Maryse nodded. "Good idea. But what about Dolph? I think people will notice if we just carry him around the hotel…"

Randy let go of the bag, looking around the room frantically. "We'll have to use another suitcase. Empty Maria's and we'll put him in there."

**

"Where are you two going?" John asked curiously as he and Mickie past by Randy and Maryse.

The pair exchanged glances as John and Mickie eyed the suitcases. "I-I'm leaving," Maryse quickly said, pulling the suitcase with Maria's body inside along as she continued walking. "I'm sick of everyone's bullshit!"

"What?" Mickie frowned at the blonde. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I am going? Home!" Maryse spat. "Now if you are done with the interrogation; Randy could you hurry up with the other bag," she eyed him cautiously. Randy nodded and played along, sighing deeply as he began drag the suitcase with Dolph along.

"Since when did you have two bags?" John asked curiously, stopping Maryse and Randy in their tracks.

"And isn't that Maria's suitcase?" Mickie added, both their suspicions rising.

Maryse glared at the two. "I've always had two bags; I brought a lot of stuff, John!" She snapped, approaching the two with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "And I think I know my own bags better than you, Mickie James!" She narrowed her eyes at the brunette before storming off, pulling the suitcase behind her.

"Look, she's just upset about what all of us said back at the pools," Randy lied in an attempt to explain. "I'm just letting her cool off, by the time we get down to the lobby she will have changed her mind and I will get my long awaited Maryse fucking, trust me!" He reassured them.

John and Mickie shrugged, scrunching their faces in disgust. "Okay man, well keep an eye on her…she's full of electricity and about to blow a fuse!" He said playfully, grabbing Mickie by the hand and continuing down the hall as Randy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nosey bastards," He groaned as he joined Maryse in the elevator. "That was close, they're pretty suss though."

"Let them be," Maryse replied coolly. "They think they know everything ever since they proclaimed their love for each other," she said sarcastically as the elevator came to a stop at the basement level. "We'll have to be careful around those two."

Randy nodded his head as he dragged his suitcase out of the elevator before helping Maryse with hers. "I think we should put them behind those tanks," he whispered, motioning towards two large, metal boiler tanks. He began lugging both suitcases towards the boilers as Maryse kept an eye out for anyone. Not long after, he returned, nodding his head assuring. "No one will find them there."

"I hope so," Maryse said quietly, her eyes dropping to the floor in worry.

"Hey…" Randy said softly, was pulling her into an embrace. "There's nothing to worry about. We're fine, no one will find out."

"But what if they do?"

"I told you, I'll protect you," he gave her a small smile, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. He lingered there for a moment before pulling away, and rested his forehead gently against hers. "I promise."

_**A/N: Soooo... I present to you fans of this story, another new update! ****Keep on reviewin' fateful readers! If you're a fan of mine: Be sure to check out both my new stories that I'll be posting sometime in the month of May. Details are on my profile! :) - If you're not a fan of mine: Be Jealous! LOL**_


	20. Chapter 20

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Twenty:**

"So…" Adam laid back on the bed, a grin spread across his lips as he watched his best friend Chris cautiously enters the room. "What's going on between you and Massaro?" He chuckled.

"Who?" Chris asked, running a hand through his hair, before it clicked. "Oh please, there's nothing going on between us! Just another girl that can't keep her hands off of Y2J." He snickered, as he mentioned the pet name that Ashley had for him, but nobody had to know that was his nickname around her. Especially Adam.

"Y2-What?" Chris just shook at his friend, not bothering to go any further with it. "Look man, you don't just put your hand on a smokin' babe and say nothing's going on between the two of you." Adam stated honestly, as Chris checked himself out in the room mirror, breathing into his hand and sniffing it to see if his breath smelt.

"Copeland, tell me if this smells?" He breathed into Adam's face, and the taller of the men began to cough rapidly.

"Jesus dude, you're gonna kill someone with that breath!" Chris laughed, squeezing some hair gel into his hands before he ran it through his short blonde hair. "But c'mon, answer me and tell the truth! What's going on between the two of you? She's like best friends with Candice, and yet when you had no roommate, she totally ditched her! There's gotta be some attraction."

Chris shrugged, before pulling on a suit jacket over his Motorhead T-shirt, "What? We can't be just friends? Is that a crime these days?" He noticed that Adam was giving him a sad puppy look through the mirror, which caused him to laugh. "Okay, okay, there is totally something!"

Adam slapped his knee. "I knew it bro! Spill the details!" Cringing slowly, Chris crept towards the bed, and began to tell Adam about how they had began to chill during band practice at school.

"… So then, after practice one day, she came up and asked me if I wanted to hit up a concert with her, because she had an extra ticket, and didn't want to go alone. I'm not one to pass up a concert, so I went with her, and it was a fuckin' great time bro!"

Adam nodded slowly. "Okay…And, did you get to fuck her?" He grinned, watching Chris nod his head in approval. "No fucking way! Massaro gives it up on the first night?!" Chris just laughed, making his way back to the mirror and popping his collar. "Bet that you popped a lot of things eh?" Adam strode up behind Chris, as the shorter of the two just began to laugh nervously.

"You won't tell anyone right?" He asked, his voice quivered due to the fact that Ashley had said they'd both tell people when they were _BOTH_ ready.

"Of course man! I'm not a sleezebag." Adam ran a comb through his hair, before sitting back on the bed. "I just thought you two were friends man, nothing more."

Chris' eyes looked back at Adam in shock. "You're fucking kidding me, right?" He took a gulp as he watched Adam shake his head back and forth. "Fuck sakes! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, and now that you know, she's gonna flip out!" Chris started to pace the room back and forth, before Adam reassuringly slapped him on the shoulders.

"Easy bro, she won't find out that I know, okay?" Chris just nodded, before his watch beeped, signaling that it was time to meet Ashley at the hotel lobby, so that they could enjoy a private lunch. "I'll catch you in a few, eh? Don't fuck so much, your cock may wear out!" Adam joked, as Chris closed the door behind him.

__

"I'm so dead…"

Chris muttered to himself, not knowing that someone was watching him from a distance.

_**A/N: So this is a very short chapter! I hope everyone still enjoyed it as much as I liked writing them with the Aussie Kangaroo! ;) Keep on reviewin' homies! Also: Expect a new update on Thursday, since this one was far too short. Post predictions on who you think'll die next, who you think the killer is, etc.? Next week: Another update + Check my profile for a preview to my two new stories! :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

"Come on!" Randy groaned in anger, "We've been going in fucking circles!" He decided to stop walking with the group, and just lean up against the wall in protest.

"Are you fucking serious, Orton?" Dave got into the face of the exhausted classmate of his. "We've only passed this place once. Speaking of which…" Dave trailed off, grabbing another fruit star from the waiter at the bar. "I can totally get you one of these, they make me so mellow!" He said, sighing jokingly, which earned him a glare from Stephanie.

"Geez, I think those drinks are going to be the death of you." Stephanie spat. "Randy, we haven't even looked that far, and for all we know they could be hurt, or worse yet, they could be killed!"

Randy groaned at the young McMahon in frustration. "This is pointless, you guys will never find them, trust me!"

Dave and Stephanie narrowed their eyes at him. "What was that supposed to mean?" Stephanie questioned as Randy exchanged a quick glance with Maryse.

Scoffing, he waved a hand. "It means, stop being such a drama-queen McMahon. They probably just realized how much of a pain in the ass you are and decided to get away while they could!" He smirked, grabbing Maryse's hand and walking ahead.

Stephanie frowned with a pout as Dave tried to control his snickers. Rolling her eyes, she glared ahead at Randy and Maryse pushing their way through the group. "When did those two become so buddy-buddy?"

Chris sighed slowly, turning around and shaking his head at the brunette. "Damn it, Steph! You should totally relax or those floatation devices will pop!"

Paul narrowed his eyes at the blonde, causing him to fidget nervously. "You better take that fucking back," He growled.

"And the big man comes to Steph's rescue once again!" Adam laughed from behind. "Boy, you gotta stop being her little bitch!"

Chris snickered quietly. "Nah, Stephanie's got enough bitch to last her three lifetimes..."

Evan lightly tapped Mickie as she leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. "Mickie, you think we can talk?" He noticed that she was just like him, barely interested in the daily bickering between Stephanie, Paul, and Chris.

"Um, actually...I think we should try and focus on looking for Maria and Dolph..." Mickie trailed off, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Please? It'll just take a second," Evan pleaded, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Mickie sighed, looking ahead at John who was leading the group. "I guess so..."

"So..." Evan started, not sure what to say to catch Mickie's attention, and before long, he noticed that she had started to walk forward. "Wait!" He breathed out. "Look, I don't know how to say this, but..."

Mickie stopped, not bothering to turn around. "But what?" She asked impatiently.

He sighed, looking at the back of the brunette, making a mental note of what she was wearing. "Um," He whispered through his teeth, blurting out the following. "I think John killed Maria and that Dolph guy!"

"What!?" Mickie hissed, struggling to keep her voice low. She glanced around to make sure no one had heard her before turning around to face Evan, studying his face to see if he was actually serious.

Evan just nodded his head rapidly. "I'm not kidding, Mick. You have to believe me!" He looked over Mickie's shoulder to see that they hadn't gotten anybody's attention.

Mickie stared at him for a moment before her expression changed into a frown. "You're delusional," she shook her head as she continued walking. "Really Evan, I thought you were different, I thought you were my friend." She felt his presence behind her as he kept insisting for her to believe him. "I love John!" She finally yelled in frustration, causing everyone to turn and look at them. "How could you even think that of him?"

Evan glanced at the brunette, before noticing that her muscular boyfriend had begun making his way towards them. "I swear I heard reports and stuff. He's not who he says he is!" Evan finally closed his mouth as John approached them.

"Do we have a problem here?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No. No," Mickie quickly said, knowing that John and Evan were already not on good terms. As ridiculous as Evan was sounding, she knew he was still hurt, and this was probably just his way of coping. Turning to her boyfriend, she gently placed a hand on his chest. "Everything's fine, we're just talking."

John shot Evan a quick glare before pecking his girlfriend's lips and walking back to the front of the group. "Look, I know you don't have to believe me, but I'm asking that you at least consider it. When did I ever lie to you, Mickie? If anything, you were the one that lied to me."

Mickie's mouth fell open slightly as his words hit her hard. "I-I…" She stammered, closing her eyes briefly. "You're lying right now!" She finally whisper-yelled at him. "What makes you think John killed Maria and Dolph? That's insane!"

Evan just shrugged. "I saw him leave Maryse's room, unless he was screwing her too?" He smirked, knowing he had finally gotten through to Mickie.

Mickie furrowed her eyebrows, her gaze wandering back to her boyfriend who seemed adamant that they'd find the missing students. Sighing, she looked back up at Evan. "What do you want me to say, Evan?" She shrugged. "He's my boyfriend, and seeing him leave a hotel room is not enough proof."

Evan just shrugged back in response. "I don't know, Mickie, but if it's not enough proof that your boyfriend left the room of a girl he was trying to hook up with on the plane, then I don't know what will be."

Mickie bit her lip, not wanting to allow she to believe what Evan was saying. "Maybe he just was apologizing to her," She said in a small voice, trying her best to protect him.

Evan looked at her slowly. "If by apologize, you mean fucking her, then sure." He shrugged, walking towards the rest of the group.

Mickie sucked in a breath. Could John really be cheating on her? Looking up, she quickly tapped Maryse's shoulder as she passed by, catching the blonde's attention. "Do you know if Maria was...um, with anyone the other night?" She asked quietly. She noticed Maryse quickly glance up at Randy before responding.

"I don't know anything about Maria so everyone can quit asking me about her!" She snapped as Randy pulled her along.

Mickie frowned as she watched the two bicker amongst herself. "Defensive..." She muttered to herself. Was she covering for Maria and John?

As the group crept along slowly, John couldn't help but feel a pair of brown eyes burying their sights into him. "What's up Micks?" He smiled as he turned around, coming face to face with her. "You're falling behind. Need me to carry you?" He joked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, but instantly felt her distance. "Mickie? What's wrong?"

She looked up at him slowly, not knowing if she could trust him. "John, I have a question..."

"A question, eh?" He stroked his chin mockingly. "Do I win a million dollars if I answer correctly?"

She kept her facial expression the same, "I don't think so."

John frowned, noticing her seriousness as he stopped them both, the rest of the group paying no attention as they passed them. "Okay, what's going on? What did that shmuck Evan say to you?" He said, feeling the frustration building.

Mickie rolled her eyes at John. "He's not a shmuck, but he told me you were in Maria's room."

John inched back, raising his eyebrows. "Well, yeah I was in there..." He eased out, shrugging his shoulders. "I was just looking for her…I thought she might've just been in her room."

She still wasn't certain with all that. "Why would you be looking for her? You said you were looking for Candice!"

"I was...well I did find Candice," John assured her. "And then after I went to find Maria!" He explained, gripping her shoulders lightly. "Mickie, what's gotten into you?"

She lifted his hands off of her shoulders. "John, Evan thinks that you..." She tried to explain herself, but felt warm tears coming out of her eyes.

John shut his eyes in annoyance. "What the fuck did Evan say to you?"

She wiped the tears as fast as she could, but they still kept coming. "He thinks you killed Maria and Dolph!" She blubbered out, falling against John's shirt.

"What!?" John spat in confusion, cradling Mickie against his chest. "That's the biggest load of bull I have ever..." He quickly stopped, leaning down to look Mickie in the eyes. "You don't believe him, do you?"

Mickie shrugged innocently. "I don't know what to believe anymore, John. I don't wanna believe him, but he said he's heard news reports and everything!"

"Are you fuckin' kidding me!?" John rolled his eyes, propping his head up to look for Evan. "Where is he!?" He yelled over the group, catching everyone's attention. "Evan, you son of a bitch!" He called out, pushing his way through the group as Mickie tried her best to protest. "Evan!" He growled, grabbing onto the collar of the smaller boy's shirt.

Mickie tried her best to shove in between them. "Cut it out, John!" She wanted him to listen, but he wasn't as he lifted Evan against the wall. "JOHN!" She cried out louder this time.

"Whoa! Cut it out, man!" Paul yelled as he, Dave and John Hennigan tried to pry John's grip off Evan.

"What the hell is going on!?" Dave asked as he placed himself between the two, pushing John back as he kept lunging for Evan, despite the hold Paul and John Hennigan had on him. "John, what the fuck?"

"That little fucking bastard thinks that I had something to do with Maria and Dolph, and now he thinks that...Screw it!" He lunged over Dave, trying to get another hand on Evan, as the shorter one just walked away, shaking his head in disgust.

"See what happens when you're boyfriend is a killer, he's always raging." Evan laughed, passing right by Mickie.

"Hold it. Killer?" Mike piped up from the back of the group. "You killed my man Dolph, and that Maria chick?" He asked suspiciously what everyone else had been thinking.

"I didn't kill anyone! It's all fuckin' accusations from a JEALOUS. LITTLE. BITCH!" John spat, glaring at Evan.

Evan looked back at John, before gloating at the now furious John. "Anybody that believes me can come to my room later, and I'll show them the proof."

"Oh, I'll give you proof!" John growled, reaching out at Evan once again as the other guys struggled to hold him back.

"Stop!" Mickie held a hand up against John's chest. "You're already in hot water as it is, threatening him isn't helping!"

John shot his girlfriend a puzzled look. "Don't tell me you believe all this shit? Mickie, what the fuck!? You seriously doubt me?"

Mickie looked at him; her eyes were studying his features carefully. "I told you John, I don't know who I believe, but you're certainly not helping with this rage of yours."

"Oh okay, great!" John spat sarcastically. He eyed everyone in the group who watched on warily. "So does everyone here think I killed Maria and Dolph?" He asked aloud, only to be met with a silence. Nodding his head, he feigned a smile. "Perfect. Just perfect," he scoffed, shrugging off Paul, Dave and Hennigan's grips on him. "First Frenchie is under suspicion and now me. Who's your next victim? Stephanie McMahon?" He spat, waving a hand towards the principal's daughter in sarcasm before pushing his way through the crowd as he stormed down the hallway.

Mickie called after him, only to be met with silence from her boyfriend. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything..." She muttered quietly.

"Well..." Evan slowly approached her from behind. "The way I see it is, you only said something because a part of you actually believed what I said is true."

Paul strode up to the two of them. "Look, Evan, you may have a valid point, but get this, okay?" He looked at Mickie briefly before continuing. "She's liked John since forever, and you may have just ruined her chance of actually being with him."

Evan narrowed his eyes at him. "Sorry for saving her from a psychotic murderer!" He spat, shoving Paul out of his way. "I'll see you around Mickie," he said softly as he began walking away.

Paul was furious; he couldn't believe that Evan would stoop to such levels. "I'm sorry, Mick, but I tried." He shrugged some, before walking over to the rest of the group.

Mickie sighed softly. How could she doubt John like that? Evan's accusations were preposterous_...right?_

_**A/N: So this is a very long chapter, I'd say! I hope everyone still enjoyed it as much as I liked writing them with the Aussie Kangaroo! ;) Keep on reviewin' homies! Also: Expect a new update next week. Post predictions on who you think'll die next, who you think the killer is, etc.? Next week: Check my profile for a preview to my two new stories! :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

"Holy fuck!" Maryse breathed out as she followed Randy into his hotel room. "That was so fuckin' close, my heart was racing that whole time!"

"Same here, they just kept looking and fucking looking!" Randy shook his head, sighing deeply as he pulled a chair in front of the door. "Oh and, real smooth by the way, dealing with Mickie before," he joked, grinning and giving her a thumbs up.

Maryse rolled her eyes at his smart remark. "I tried to not say anything; I'm just so worried somebody will find out!"

"Relax baby," Randy coaxed as he held out his arms. "None of those idiots can even function for two seconds, let alone solve a murder mystery. We're fine." He assured her.

Maryse bit her lip, carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed. "M-maybe we should have told them?" She said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him.

Randy shook his head. "No! We can't do that, Maryse. They'll think we killed them, we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"N-no." The blonde whispered, pausing for a brief moment. "But if we tell them maybe they'll think John did it and we'll be safe? I think we should tell them," she said, almost as if she were talking to herself. "We'll tell them and it'll be okay."

Randy gripped her by the shoulders and shook the blonde slowly. "Think here, we can't tell them! Remember, they thought you killed Maria?"

Maryse froze, staring into his eyes as tears began to form. "B-but I didn't...I didn't kill her," she mumbled softly.

Randy nodded his head, pulling her into a soft hug. "I know that, but they'd think otherwise." Randy nodded his head, pulling her into a soft hug. "I know that, but they'd think otherwise."

Maryse felt herself relax into his arms, but her fears soon built up again. "No!" She shouted, pushing him away as she stood from the bed. "We have to tell them. They'll understand. We'll just explain that we found them like that and freaked out and didn't know what to do..." She said frantically, pacing around the room. "Tell them we hid the bodies because we were scared. They'll understand…right? Yes, they will. We found the bodies and didn't know what to do, they're in the basement, and we were scared…" She rambled to herself, making her way to the door as tears fell from her eyes.

Randy pulled her back, forcing the blonde to look into his eyes. "Maryse! Get a hold of yourself, okay? They'll freak out if you tell them that. We'll wait till the time is right, okay?"

Maryse's lips trembled as Randy's grip on her hand loosened. Nodding her head, she sniffed back a couple of tears. "Okay. I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She stammered, sucking in a few large, deep breaths.

Randy shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about," He ran a hand through her hair as he smiled at her. "I'm just protecting us, you know?"

"I know," she replied, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt as Randy pulled her into an embrace. "Why is this happening?" She mumbled against the material of his T-shirt. "Who's doing this? What if they come after us?" She panicked, gripping the back of his shirt with her fingers.

Randy could tell that even though she acted strong in front of everyone else that Maryse had a soft side. "If they come anywhere near you, I'll kick their ass!" He chuckled, watching her laugh.

"That makes me feel safe…" the blonde replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "If it's anything like how you dealt with Mike the other day at the pool," she snickered, lifting her head to give him a cheeky grin.

Randy grinned back at her, "Ah he's old news..." He laughed, knowing that when she laughed, she felt comfortable.

"I'm just kidding," she laughed, hugging him tighter as her head rested on his chest. "But I do feel safer knowing that you're here. I don't know what I would have done if I was alone," she admitted softly.

Randy stepped back jokingly, covering his mouth in mock shock. "Maryse? You have a heart?" He snickered playfully.

Maryse narrowed her eyes at him, pouting her lips. "Real funny, Mister. I guess I let myself get so caught up in this, that I forgot that you were still the cocky, arrogant Randy Orton I kept rejecting all through high school..." she joked back, poking her tongue out at him as he feigned hurt.

Randy stepped closer. "Fine, I won't save you then." He joked, before pushing her hair back from her face slowly.

"Fine by me," she played along, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "I'll just get someone bigger and stronger to save me. Say, John Cena? Paul? Dave perhaps? Pretty much any of the other guys on this trip," she smirked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

Randy looked down at her, a smirk across his lips as well, before he pecked her lips softly. "I'll be your hero." He smiled warmly.

Maryse bit her lip softly, trying not to smile as Randy's lips lingered over hers. "I'd rather have Spiderman, or Batman or…"

"Maryse," Randy interrupted her, pulling her body closer to him. "Shut up," he breathed out, his lips crashing down against hers in a heated kiss.

"So, I had an idea..." Ashley whispered seductively into her lover's ear as her hand trailed along his thigh. "Instead of going to this stupid bonfire tonight, we skip it and have our own bonfire, if you know what I mean," she smirked, her lips nibbling Chris' earlobe.

Chris snickered proudly, sipping on his drink as he ran his hand along the back of Ashley's jeans. "Mm, I think we could make that happen." He smirked, turning his head to kiss her lightly.

"Do you really think Maria and Dolph have been murdered?" Ashley quickly asked as she pulled away. "I mean, that's crazy...right?" She looked up to her boyfriend knowing that he always told the truth, harsh or not.

Chris placed a finger to his chin, jokingly pondering over the fact. "Well first of all, I could care less, but they are people that we know, so I say that maybe they saw each other and tried to escape this island, before any of us caught them fucking!" He smirked proudly, sipping on his beverage once again, before offering Ashley a sip. "Babe, Dave was right, you gotta try one!"

Ashley scrunched her nose, pushing the glass away slowly. "Maria's my friend...I'm just worried since she hasn't been seen for a while now," she shrugged, her fingers playing with the hem of Chris's shirt. "What if she's not okay? We should really tell someone."

Chris nodded his head, seriously thinking over what Ashley was saying. "I'm sure she's fine babe, okay?" He perked her chin up and kissed her lightly. "Don't worry too much."

Ashley let herself relax against his lips as his hands found the sides of her face. "What if it was me?" She murmured against his lips. "Would you be worried then?"

He nodded his head. "More than you could imagine," He truly did love Ashley, and hoped that he wasn't just some random screw for her. As the elevator rang, he turned his head to notice Adam walking out of the elevator with a girl that they had never seen.

Ashley quickly noticed Chris' absence, turning to see Adam approaching them. "Shit, what is he doing here?" She hissed, turning her body away from Chris as she straightened out her clothes. Eyeing the approaching blonde and his squeeze for that night, she feigned a smile, not noticing Chris practically dying in his seat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Adam grinned at Chris.

"Oh, hi Adam!" Ashley faked a cheery voice as she answered for her boyfriend. "What brings you guys here? Chris and I were just talking and having a drink." She let out a small chuckle as Adam quickly sent Chris a _'What the fuck?'_ look.

"Oh, it's nothing at all Massaro. I thought I'd let Chris come down here and meet my girl," He pointed at the girl before quietly whispering. "What's your name again?"

She offered a small smile, "My name is Layla." She offered her hand to Chris and Ashley. "Are you two dating?"

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but was once again interrupted by Ashley. "God no!" She laughed nervously, holding out her hand to shake. "We're just friends. So what about you? How did you and Adam meet?" She said quickly, changing the subject.

As Layla went to answer, Adam quickly put up his hand. "Hush it babe," He smirked. "We met on the beach, she couldn't stop looking in my direction." The overly ego-inflated Adam commented.

"Right..." Ashley nodded her head, noticing Layla's smile had faltered.

"So, ahh...what are you guys doing here?" Chris finally spoke up; clapping his hands together as he discreetly gritted his teeth at Adam.

Adam ruffled a hand through his blonde hair, "What's wrong Chris? You kinda look upset." He snickered.

"I'm not," Chris narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I was just having a nice chat with Ashley before you interrupted so rudely." Ashley quickly spun around, eyeing her boyfriend. Turning back, she plastered a smile on her face. "It's fine, really. Do you want to join us?"

Layla smiled, sitting in a barstool next to Ashley. "Thanks, I don't think we'd mind. Would we?" She shot a glare in Adam's direction.

Adam rolled his eyes, pulling up a seat next to her. "So anyway..." He leaned an arm across Layla's shoulder. "I'm gonna need a new roomy," he smirked, placing a slopping, wet kiss on Layla's cheek.

"Why's that?" Chris glared at him, wishing he and his bitch would just leave.

Adam grinned slyly. "Pretty sure Randy finally got some from Frenchie. Heard that slut moaning when I walked past earlier!"

Chris had to laugh, deep down knowing it was probably him and Ashley, but played off of Adam's assumption. "Oh yeah? But Frenchie promised, she wouldn't come close to him."

Adam waved a hand. "Don't worry, she won't. Randy couldn't make her come even if he had a 10 inch, up-curved dick!" He let out a haughty laugh as Layla and Ashley exchanged disgusted glances.

Chris laughed. "Jesus Copeland, I think we have a winner!" He took a large gulp from his drink.

"So, Adam tells me that there's a bonfire tonight with all your other classmates," Layla smiled, focusing her attention away from the boys. "I hope it's okay that I tag along."

"Oh, that should be fine with everyone else..." Ashley nodded with a smile. "They'll love you."

"Wait, you're not going?" Layla replied, slightly disappointed.

"Nah, Ash and I are gonna have some alone time," Chris replied before he had a chance to stop himself.

Adam shot a quick look in Chris' direction. "Alone time? What kind of alone time?" As Chris went to answer, Adam shot up his hand, "I thought you said that you two were just friends."

"What?" Chris frowned in confusion. "I already told you that we were together, dumbass!" He replied quickly, cringing almost immediately as Ashley's eyes widened.

"Whoa! I was just joking..." Adam muttered under his breath, quickly grabbing a hold of Layla's hand. "I think we should go." He said, as the duo made a hasty retreat. Chris slowly turned around to face Ashley, a look of shock on his face, before quickly a grin appeared. "That Adam and his silly jokes eh?"

Ashley let out a sarcastic chuckle before giving him a stern look. "Cut the cuteness, Chris. You told him!" She snapped, jabbing him the shoulder with her finger.

"No." Chris got up from the seat, trying to avoid the subject at any costs. "Babe, I'm telling you, you should totally try one of these drinks!"

"I don't want your fucking drink!" The punk-princess spat, grabbing Chris' arm, turning him to face her. "Don't lie to me."

Chris took a huge gulp. "I'm sorry babe, I really am."

"No you're not!" Ashley shook her head at him. "You told Adam. ADAM. Out of all people and I can't even tell Candice, my best friend!"

He shot her a sheepish look, his eyes practically explaining how sorry he truly was. "I wish I didn't tell him, he said he wouldn't say anything."

"It's Adam," Ashley sighed, slumping back into her seat. "Even if you paid him a million dollars he couldn't keep his mouth shut."

He nodded his head. "I made a huge mistake, and if you don't wanna see me again after this, I totally understand." He hung his head, before walking towards the jukebox of the bar, trying to fumble with the buttons to get a song to play.

Ashley sat in silence for a moment as she listened to the songs flip through. Sighing, she got up from her seat, approaching Chris. "I'm gonna go to the bonfire, I'll see you there," she said quietly, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

_**A/N: So this chapter had plenty of action! Randy and Maryse shared a moment together while Chris blurted out much more than he should have...What's the repercussions of their actions? Come back next week and find out! Be sure to give thoughts or predictions on what you may think will happen..**_


	23. Chapter 23

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Evan lightly paced around the hotel room that he shared with Dave; the latter of the two already out for another evening of drinking. "C'mon, somebody has to believe my story." He looked down at his bed, the newspaper clippings, the videotapes, upon much more were sprawled around.

__

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Finally!" Evan sighed, walking towards the door and pulling it open. "Hello?" He called out into the empty hallway. It was almost as if someone was playing a prank on him.

__

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The sound was coming from down the hallway, and it was the ominous three knocks that Evan had just heard himself. "Okay, must be just one of those night calls from the staff or something."

__

Knock. KNOCK. Knock.

"What the fuck? Is anybody out there?" He shouted, stepping out into the vacant hallway. As he closed the door from his room, he heard the sound of footsteps, followed by the door in the staircase shutting. Evan wandered over towards the staircase slowly, pushing open the door, and seeing nobody. "I'm sick and tired of these dumb pranks…" Evan cursed silently, as he made the way back to his room.

"See you in fifteen?" Paul asked, as he made his way out of his room with Stephanie. Evan quickly nodded, deciding against asking the couple if they had seen or heard anything. Once he got into his room, Evan quickly noticed that the newspaper clippings had been blown around the room. "FUCK!" He mumbled under his breath, trying to retrieve all the clippings, only to hear the door slam shut behind him.

As Evan turned around slowly, he was face to face with death. Literally. The fear in Evan had caused him to drop all of the clippings as the attacker grabbed him around the throat. As he worked a tight vice grip onto the shorter and weakening Evan, until Evan responded with a quick kick to the shin of the attacker, causing him to lose his grip.

Evan quickly threw videotapes at his attacker, hoping that it'd cause a diversion and let him escape. He knew that the attacker was in the path of the door, so that wasn't an option, instead Evan decided to make his way to the window, trying to push it open further. "C'mon!" Evan finally got it open, boosting himself up onto the ledge, only to notice that he was about seven stories from the ground, and a fall like that would break both of his legs—if he even survived that.

What he didn't know was that the attacker had crept up behind him, grabbing a hold of the cord to control the blinds, throwing it around the neck of Evan as he pulled tightly. Evan's body frailed, struggling to catch a breath, he noticed that the attacker's mask had a wet mark on the chin area, obviously from Evan frantically throwing the videotapes. "You mother-" were the last words from Evan, as the attacker nonchalantly let go of the cord, causing Evan's prone body to fall the seven stories to the ground with a thud.

The attacker shook out his hands, poking his head out the window to get a quick glimpse of Evan's body. "Nice fall dip shit."

_**A/N: So this chapter leads to the death of poor ol' Evan Bourne! I could only imagine that seven floors is pretty high..Why would he jump out that window, when there was a door in the room? Oh, the insanity! [Yes...I am being sarcastic!] I know Evan didn't jump to his death...BUT someone killed him! Who was it? Why would they kill him? Tune in on Tuesday for more..**_


	24. Chapter 24

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Chris squinted his eyes as he stared through the flames of the bonfire that separated him and Ashley. He watched as she silently sulked, throwing pieces of leaves aimlessly into the fire. However, his eyes quickly diverted to the left when she glanced up at him. "Get a fucking room, you two!" Chris spat at John Hennigan and Melina quickly as he cringed at the couple, hopeful that Ashley hadn't caught him looking.

Ashley carried a little smile as she noticed Chris' gaze at her, he had been trying to make it so discreet, but she could see through it all. She was still upset about him telling Adam about their secret relationship, but she was also kind of glad that it wasn't that much of a secret now.

Randy took a quick look at his surroundings before focusing on Maryse, the blonde shivering lightly on the other side of the bonfire. "Do you need a sweater or something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in the direction of the beautiful French-Canadian.

Maryse shook her head slowly with a smile, sharing a quick moment with Randy. Stephanie narrowed her eyes at the two, looking between them suspiciously. "Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?" She asked aloud.

"Who are you talking to?" They both asked at the same time, offering up a small smile at the cuteness of the two of them thinking about the same thing.

Chris snickered lightly, "Since when do you care about anyone but those boobies?" He joked; hoping that Ashley wouldn't say something to him.

Stephanie frowned, self consciously folding her arms over her chest. "I'm just saying, I never thought I'd see the day that Randy Orton would actually be nice to someone..."

"Well obviously he's getting a little something somethin' in return, right Frenchie?" Adam grinned slyly at the blonde.

Maryse shot a disgusted look at Adam, before telling him to talk to her hand. "Listen here, man-slut." She giggled lightly at her comment before continuing. "You are the biggest sleaze bag in the school, am I not mistaken? You caused that Amy girl to leave in tears, because she wouldn't have a 'Live Sex Show' with you in the cafeteria." As soon as Maryse said that, she noticed Layla distance herself from Adam, muttering under her breath about how disgusting Adam was.

"Oh snap! She's got ya there man." Mike shouted, snapping his fingers in front of Adam's face. Everyone took a quick look at Mike before all saying, "Who the fuck invited you?"

Mike shrugged them off with a laugh. "Hey, I have every right to be here!" He shook his head, pointing a finger at the group. "Because of all of you, my best buddy Dolph is missing!"

John Cena rolled his eyes at the arrogant Mike. "Look everyone," He mocked playfully. "Mikey and Dolphie were BFF's! Awww, that's so sweet. Did you two kiss before he left you for the gorgeous Maria?"

Everyone snickered lightly, causing Mike to stand up and stomp away from the group, not before calling out to John. "I already told you earlier, I'll cut your fucking throat!"

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots!" John waved his hands as he pretended to hide behind Candice.

John's head quickly shot up as he saw her running towards them frantically screaming something. Jumping to his feet he suddenly hesitated, remembering that he and Mickie weren't on good terms. Quickly, he sat back down as Candice bolted up and ran towards her hysterical friend.

"Mickie? What's wrong? Why are you running?" Candice asked quickly, the expression her friend displayed on her face had told Candice that something must've happened. "Mickie, talk for fuck sakes!"

Tears welled up in the brunette's eyes as she struggled to explain herself. She peered past Candice, scanning the worried faces of her classmates as they watched on in confusion. Muttering something, she collapsed onto the sand, burying her face in her hands. "What, bitch!" Chris quickly stood up, frustrated at Mickie's crying. "Speak the fuck up!"

Mickie shot her head up in rage at Chris, she wanted to beat the shit out of him, but decided against it. "Evan's fucking dead!" She shouted quietly, watching as the other students looked at her in confusion. "EVAN is fucking DEAD!" She shouted, breaking down into tears, needing somebody to hug her, hold her and tell her it'd be all right.

Candice knelt down; wrapping her arms around her friend as Ashley and Stephanie quickly approached to comfort her as well. Chris stared on with a frown. "Don't be fuckin' stupid. He is not dead!" He shook his head in disgust. "Evan is not dead! Mickie is just being pathetic, trying to draw attention to her own selfish self because nobody wants her anymore!" He spat rudely, kicking a wad of sand into the bonfire.

John quickly stood up and got into Chris' face, even though Mickie and him hadn't been getting along right now, he was going to defend her. "Really? Do you even think before opening your mouth?" John pushed Chris back, not caring about how close Chris was to the fire. "Where do you think Evan is then? Didn't you notice he's not with us? Or, do you think he escaped with Maria and Dolph?"

Chris scoffed, brushing his shirt down. "Okay, so maybe they are dead. Pity though, if it were me, I'd spare all their lives just to see that bitch get murdered!" He pointed towards the sobbing Mickie James.

John shoved Chris with all his force, "Watch your fucking mouth!" He watched as the rest of the guys stepped in between the two of them. "Cena, calm down okay?" Paul asked, trying not to cause trouble with either man. "Drink?" Dave offered, sipping on his Pina Colada drink.

As John's attention was diverted towards Dave, Chris took the opportunity to throw a punch, connecting with John's cheek. Smirking at his actions, he spat on the sand as John struggled to get up. "Chris one, Cena pathetic!"

Mickie looked up at John, she could see he was getting upset at Chris' actions. "John, don't let him get to you okay?" She smiled weakly, causing John to turn and face her, which gave Chris a chance to kick John in the ribs as he made his way up. "Chris two, Cena's still pathetic!" He snickered.

John clutched his torso, breathing heavily through his nose. Chris' laughter echoed through his ears, frustrating him. In one swift movement he jumped to his feet, shoving Chris hard, watching him stagger backwards before Paul and Dave had grabbed his arms to stop any further fighting. "FUCK!" Chris suddenly screamed, stumbling forwards onto the sand as he the flames caught the leg of his jeans. "FUCK! FUCK! HELP ME!" He yelled hysterically, shaking his leg feverishly. Frantically, he dug his leg into the sand as the flames were quickly extinguished. "Fucking hell!" Chris breathed out, staring down at his now charred, black jeans. Looking around at his classmates, he quickly stood up from the stand. "You fucks didn't even fucking help me!"

"Dude, you didn't even need help," John Hennigan laughed, hugging his girlfriend close.

"D-didn't need help? I was on fucking fire!" Chris yelled, eyeing each member of the group.

"Chris, you were hardly on fire. That was more of a spark…" Paul shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly as the others began to snicker quietly.

"Yeah, but you sure did scream like a little girl," Stephanie laughed.

"Stephanie, I was on FUCKING FIRE! It doesn't matter how small it was, I could have died!"

"Gee, and he thinks I'm a drama queen," Mickie muttered.

"What did you say, skank!" Chris shouted, pacing towards Mickie, but John quickly stepped in front of him.

"Watch it!" He threatened, folding his arms across his chest.

Chris stopped in his tracks, glaring up at John. "You. You did that on purpose!" He yelled, as everyone exchanged confused looks. "You fucking tried to set me on fire! You tried to fucking kill me!"

"What the fuck are you on about?" John narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"You pushed me straight into the fire!" Chris spat back, backing away from him slowly. "And I bet you killed the others too, just like you tried to kill me!"

John shook his head, not believing his ears. "Chris, it was an accident. John didn't mean for you to catch on fire, it was just a mishap!" Candice piped up, backing up her friend. "Stop being so melodramatic!"

"Me? Melodramatic? He fucking tried to kill me. Why won't anyone believe me!" Chris asked, exasperated that no one was taking his side. "I bet he killed Maria cause she refused to be his slut, killed Dolph…well cause he's annoying, and killed Evan cause he had the evidence that proves John is the killer!" Chris accused, grabbing his shoes from the sand and making his way back up to the hotel, shouting back down to the group. "And tonight, he tried to take me out too!"

"We don't even know if Dolph and Maria are dead!" Paul snapped, fed up that everyone was so caught up with thinking they had been killed just because they hadn't been seen for a while. "Do we have any proof that they are dead?" Randy and Maryse shifted uncomfortable in their seats, eyeing the group for their responses.

"Well Evan is dead!" Mickie shouted, standing up from the sand, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I saw him. He's fucking dead! I'll show you!"

_**A/N: WOW! I forgot how intense this chapter was.. Nice little bonfire leads to arguments and fights; Does anyone think that Chris is right with his assumptions about John? Does anyone think that Chris was being just a little too defensive? Tell me your thoughts!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

"Mickie, slow down!" Candice called out to her friend as her and the others struggled to keep up with the small brunette pacing up the beach.

Mickie turned to look at Candice and the others; "We don't have any time! Evan's dead, there's no denying that someone is watching our every move!"

"Wow, this is turning into some Halloween Resurrection type of shit!" John Hennigan chuckled, throwing an arm around Melina as they trudged up the sand dunes.

Mickie stopped dead in her tracks, shooting John a death glare, before marching up and poking him right in the chest. "Don't even joke about that, Hennigan."

Maryse and Randy lagged behind the group, their heads down as they whispered to each other. "Randy, what if Evan is dead? They're all going to suspect that Maria and Dolph are dead too!" Maryse panicked clinging onto Randy's shirt with her fingers. "What if they search the hotel and find the bodies!"

Randy ran a hand through the blonde's hair calmly. "Don't worry," he whispered as he stopped walking, the rest of the group continuing towards the hotel. "When we get a chance, we'll go and move them someplace else."

"But where?" Maryse sobbed as Randy pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know..." he mumbled against her hair softly.

Ashley noticed Stephanie trudging away from Paul, "What's wrong Steph?" She asked, concern was rising in her voice.

"I'm just thinking...What if it's the same person that killed Trish Stratus four years ago?"

Ashley bit her lip. She had been thinking the exact same thing, but kept telling herself that it was impossible. "W-why do you say that, Steph?" She asked quietly.

Stephanie let out a soft sigh. "I don't know, they never found that person, makes me think that this might be their haunting grounds."

"Haunting grounds?" Adam's obnoxious voice filled the night sky as he and Layla approached the two girls. "Can you be anymore 'Ghost Trackers', Steph?"

"Shut it," Stephanie softly spoke. "It might be true, why else would he have attacked four years go? And now he's attacking the same school? I think it's suspicious."

Ashley stopped slightly. "How do we know it's a he?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't rule out a chick murderer," John Cena grinned slightly, draping his arms across Ashley and Stephanie's shoulders. "Evan and Dolph are weaklings; a girl could take them both out easily!" He joked.

"This isn't really a great time for joking," Dave slurred as he approached the group. "It's all about drinking!" He said, seeming to grab a glass out of nowhere and begin to drink it.

"Guys!" Mickie screeched causing the whole group to look up at her. "Quit it! Why can't you all be serious for one minute!" She yelled before disappearing through the hotel doors.

"She's right people," Candice shrugged, pushing the revolving door slightly. "This whole thing could potentially be true; we need to act a bit more mature."

Randy took a quick look at Maryse; the fear shown in his eyes had told her that he was scared. "C'mon," She whispered to him, grabbing his hands as she pulled him into the hotel lobby. "As for the rest of you imbeciles, hurry the fuck up so Mickie can have her little fake freak out, and I can finally go to bed!" She spat at the group, hoping her tough demeanor would cover up her and Randy's insecurities.

Everyone just rolled his or her eyes as Adam began to speak; "You're not going to bed babe. You're going down on Randy!" He snickered loudly.

"That's more than I can say for you..." Layla muttered quietly as she pushed past her beau for the evening. "No offence, you guys are all really weird. Have fun with your murder mystery," she said, hurrying away as fast as she could.

Adam called out for Layla upon seeing the girl run off, "Layla! Layla!" He then noticed the girl wasn't coming back, turning his attention back to Mickie, poking her in the chest. "This is your fucking dumb-ass fault!"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Candice snapped, swatting Adam's hand away.

"No Candice Bitchelle, I will not leave her alone!" Adam growled, staring down both girls. "I'm sick of this whole trip being about Mickie! Hi, I'm Mickie and all I can do is bitch and moan because Evan doesn't want me and John doesn't want me and now I'm going to pretend that John killed Evan because I'm an ATTENTION HUNGRY WHORE!" He ridiculed the small brunette, before storming off towards the elevators.

Mickie felt her eyes start to water; she shook slowly, before sitting down on a bench. "Leave me alone!" was all that she said to her friends that tried coming up to console her.

"Well what about Evan? I did not walk all this freaking way for nothing!" Melina complained, grabbing Mickie by the sleeve and hauling her off the bench. "So get your ass up to that room so we can once and for all find out if that little prick is dead or not!"

Mickie turned around, hauling a huge slap across Melina's face. "Fuck you!" She grumbled, standing up and walking towards the elevators.

As Melina and John Hennigan tended to her stinging cheek, the others slowly began to follow the infuriated Mickie. "Guys, let's just do this," Paul told the group as they stepped into the elevators. "Not that I don't believe you Micks, I just hope to god Evan is alright..."

Mickie wiped a few tears from her eyes as the elevator doors opened and she made her way towards Evan and Dave's room. "In there..." She mumbled, stepping aside as she motioned for the rest of them to go in. "I don't want to see it again."

As John pushed open the door, everyone walked into the room; the breeze that had been there before wasn't there anymore. Evan's body no longer hanging from the window ledge. "Um, Mickie?" John called out; turning around to look at the brunette that stood outside the room.

"I told you..." Mickie quickly spat as the others walked around the room, confused as hell.

"Told us what!" Randy snapped back. "You said Evan was fucking dead, and he isn't!"

Mickie furrowed her eyebrows and quickly entered the room, shocked that the sight was not what she expected. "H-h-he...he..."

"HE WHAT!" Randy screamed at her, Maryse struggling to hold him back.

"Randy, calm down okay?" Maryse whispered, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Mickie probably thought he died after fucking him." She giggled softly.

Mickie ignored the blonde's comment, rushing to the balcony where Evan's body dangled just fifteen minutes before. "H-he was here!" She yelled into the night. "He was hanging here! I saw him! He was dead!"

Everyone gave each other quick glances, some not wanting to state their opinions while others began talking amongst themselves. "I told you baby," Melina whispered lightly. "I told you she should go to the fucking hospital, she's got issues!"

"Hey!" John turned around, pointing a finger towards Melina. "Watch it. Maybe she did see him. Maybe someone else found him or something..." John tried his best to back Mickie up. "Like the maid or something?"

A series of groans filled the room, as everyone shook their heads in frustration. "No offence Cena, but not the greatest theory..." Paul shrugged, flopping down onto the bed.

John bit his lip some. "Oh yeah? Might not be a good theory, but let's hear yours Einstein?"

Before Paul could respond, Mickie's voice filled the room. "Chris..." she whispered.

"What?" John asked her softly.

Mickie slowly stepped back inside the room. "Chris. Chris came up to the hotel before everyone else! He must have found Evan and hidden him so you all wouldn't think he's dead!"

The room fell silent as everyone stared at the small brunette. "Great, now she's really gone loony!" John Hennigan groaned, breaking the silence.

"No!" Stephanie's voice called out. "Mickie's got a point, maybe Chris did hide him or something."

"Oh great, Steph! Not you too!" Paul sighed. "I'm with Hennigan and Melina on this one. That's just ridiculous, even for Chris!"

"How can you even think that?" Randy sighed. "Plus, where would he hide someone like Evan without anyone seeing him?"

"I don't know, but he had a while to think about it!" Stephanie tried to reason with the group. "He was alone this whole time, and considering his outburst back at the bonfire, I wouldn't rule out that he'd do something like that."

Mickie looked up at everyone, they knew that it wasn't sounding so stupid after all. It was either Chris or... "Mike! He was another one that got up here early, wasn't he? I saw him get on the elevator once I came downstairs. I tried calling out to him, but he ignored me!"

"Mickie...he probably just had his panties in a twist coz we kicked him out of our bonfire gathering!" Paul groaned again.

Mickie narrowed her eyebrows at him. "Why do you keep defending them?" She asked quietly, only for him to ask her what she was talking about. "You keep finding reasons against why it couldn't have been them. Why?"

Paul just shrugged nonchalantly. "You're just being paranoid. Somebody brings up that a person might've been killed and the girls end up screaming and blaming everyone."

"The girls keep screaming and blaming everyone?" Stephanie repeated, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "We are essentially missing three people from our group, Paul. And I certainly don't think there is any reason for Mickie to make up the fact that she saw Evan dead!"

"She's right," Ashley nodded her head. "We haven't seen Dolph or Maria for days, and now Evan is missing. We shouldn't be so calm about it!"

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" Dave said, drinking coolly in the corner of the room. "Who the fuck cares? Those three were twerps and they deserved to die!"

"Wait a second big man," Paul patted Dave on the shoulder. "This is your fucking room, how do we know you didn't have anything to do with it? You're the only one with a key."

"Don't be stupid," Candice rolled her eyes. "He was with us the whole time, he couldn't have."

"Well then, Mickie did it!" Maryse finally spoke up causing everyone to turn his or her heads and look at her. Smirking she glanced at the shocked brunette being accused. "She came to the bonfire last, screaming her head off saying Evan was dead. Who's to say she didn't do it herself and this is all just a cover up?"

Paul covered his mouth first, pointing a finger in the direction of the brunette. "You're right Maryse, how do we not know that?" John Hennigan and Melina smiled at each other, watching as their classmates began to set the blame on the brunette.

As Mickie stood shocked for words, John Cena finally lost his cool. "It wasn't fucking Mickie!" He shouted, startling the group. "Don't fucking put the blame on her. Don't put the blame on anyone! Where are the bodies to even prove that there have been murders?" He asked aloud. "Do we even fucking know if these people are dead, and that one of us did it?"

Everyone didn't know what to say, maybe John Cena was right, nobody knew if they were dead, it was all just speculation. Pure speculation.

"Has anyone actually seen these so called dead bodies?" John asked, eyeing each member of the group. Everyone seemed to bite their lips; Randy and Maryse discreetly gripping each other's hands a little tighter.

"I saw Evan, don't you believe me?" Mickie said quietly as John turned around to face her.

"It doesn't matter if I believe you or not, the question is…do you have any proof that Evan's dead?"

"John?" Mickie slapped him on the arms. "I fucking saw him, isn't that proof enough?"

"Apparently not," John sighed, motioning around the seemingly untouched room. "I'm sorry..." he muttered, slowly pushing past the group as he made his way out of the room.

"Way to go James," Paul said, making his way out of the room.

"Call us when someone actually dies," Melina rolled her eyes as her and John followed Paul out.

Randy smirked, walking towards the door with Maryse before the duo turned to face the brunette that was about to burst into a fit of tears once again, "Easy there Mickie, it's not easy faking so often."

"Yeah, I'm sure Maryse has mastered the art of faking, am I right?" Dave laughed, pushing the two out the door, leaving Mickie, Ashley, Candice and Stephanie in the room.

Ashley, Candice and Stephanie came closer to Mickie, pulling the brunette into a tight hug. "They're all jerks sweetie," Candice whispered.

"Y-you guys believe me, right?" Mickie sobbed. "I swear I saw him, hanging...he was dead!"

"Of course we believe you," Ashley whispered. "I'm also sorry for Chris' outburst at you earlier, I'll be sure to tell him to come down and apologize later." The girls shot up a look at the punk princess.

"Why would he listen to you?" Stephanie wondered aloud, before it clicked. "NO! You're not...are you?"

Ashley clamped her lips shut, avoiding eye contact with the other three girls. "Ashley?" Candice asked sternly, folding her arms over her chest. "Is there something going on with you and Chris?"

"No, no, no! Chris and me? Hahaha, nice joke guys!" She tried her hardest to fake a smile.

"Ash, you're a terrible liar." Mickie shook her head, sniffling back some tears.

"There IS something going on!" Stephanie accused, staring at Ashley with a smile. "Is it just sex, or are you actually dating?" Stephanie let out a laugh as she shook her head at what she had just said. "What am I saying? Dating? Please, Chris...dating?"

Candice nervously bit her fingernails. "Ashley, you're not dating that jerk are you?"

Ashley rolled her eyes slightly. "Look, we have some kind of connection; I don't know what it is."

"A connection at the hips?" Stephanie smirked, not being able to control herself.

Ashley giggled softly, causing Candice to groan out in disappointment. "You're not joking? You're dating that sleezebag?"

"Candice, relax!" Ashley laughed softly, but her friend did not share her humor. Noticing the brunette's scowl, Ashley frowned at her friend. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? Oh nothing Ashley, nothing at all." The brunettes scowl seemed to get wider. "You just fucking lied to me, I thought we were friends." Ashley tried her best to explain but Candice wouldn't hear any of it. "Oh, please trade rooms Candice. I'll room with Chris, you room with John, he's so cool!" She mimicked. "You just wanted to fuck Chris without me there."

Ashley's mouth fell open a little in shock. "That is so not true! I was just helping out John!" Ashley said defensively. "He didn't want to room with Chris so I just offered to trade!"

"Couldn't have traded with anybody else? We're supposed to be best friends, but you're just a fucking slut that doesn't know when to close her legs!" Candice snapped, walking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Um wow," was all that Ashley could mutter.

Mickie took a quick look up at the two girls in front of her, "I guess the drama isn't on me anymore." She joked.

_**A/N: What a chapter, eh? Sorry that it took me two weeks or so to get it up but I hope you guys liked it. I'll return to my weekly updates next week!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Candice stormed down the hallway feeling the greatest urge to scream her lungs out. She couldn't believe Ashley had been lying to her and keeping her relationship with Chris a secret. "And then lying to my face about it!" The brunette yelled out aloud, inadvertently bumping into Paul as she turned the corner. "Watch it!" She snapped rudely, pushing past him.

"What's with you?" Paul asked cautiously, not wanting to get on the brunettes' nerves but still feeling the need to ask. Her response was just a loud scoff as she continued down the hall towards her room. Paul furrowed his eyebrows at her, shaking his head. "And I thought Steph PMS'd bad!"

Candice stormed into her room; her hands were shaking as she thought about her best friend lying to her. "Fucking little bitch!" She yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it across the room.

"Um, are you okay?" A voice sounded from the bathroom, John Cena emerging not a moment later. Candice jumped a little, her eyes averting towards him. "John, what the fuck!" She gasped, placing a hand over her heart. "You scared me! What are you doing in my room?"

John looked over at the door, then back to the brunette as a light smirk crossed his face. "For a second, I thought you were blonde, but then I realized you're brunette and you should know that we're roommates, don't you remember?"

Candice scowled, remembering exactly how she and John became roommates in the first place. Her anger began to grow as she paced towards John. "First of all, what I remember was ME kicking YOU out!" She spat, her emotions getting the best of her as she verbally abused John. "And second, I would not have even roomed with you if Ashley wasn't such a stupid, little skank!" Her outburst was soon followed by a high, loud pitch scream of frustration.

John stepped back some, "Candice it's not fair to kick me out, I don't have a place to stay."

The brunette let out a sarcastic laugh, folding her arms across her chest. "Oh right, everything is always about you!" Her heart didn't want to be so mean and nasty to him, but her head told her otherwise. "Well what about me, John? What about me!"

John shrugged his muscular shoulders lightly. "I don't honestly know why you're upset, so I'm not even gonna ask."

Candice scoffed, her gaze dropping to the floor. "Well I wasn't even going to tell you!"

"Well I don't to know," John replied coolly.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

They stood silent for what felt like half a millisecond before Candice finally caved. "It's Ashley!"

"Ha!" John smirked, before he sat on the bed after pushing the pillow up towards the bed. "What'd our good friend Massaro do now?"

"Friend? Please." Candice rolled her eyes, standing in front of John; her arms still folded across her chest. "Did you know she's sleeping with Chris?" She waited for John to respond, but all he did was look at her with a raised eyebrow. "And lied to me about it?" She added quickly but John still didn't seem to see the problem. "Hello! She slept with him AND lied to my face!"

John shrugged his shoulders casually, "Relax. It's not like it's anything major, Candi. She's kinda been seeing him a lot since the beginning of the school year, haven't you noticed that sometimes they go to concerts together?"

"No they haven't!" Candice stomped her foot, suddenly stopping a moment to think. "Have they?" She asked herself aloud, wondering whether she was too caught up in her own life to notice what her best friend had been up to. Shaking her thoughts, she glared down at John. "Regardless! She still lied when I confronted her!"

John stepped in closer to her as he rested both his hands on her shoulders. "Look at the signs, okay? When she's not with you, whom does she talk to? Not Mickie or Stephanie or Maria? Who?"

Candice groaned, pushing John's hands off her. "Okay, okay. I get it..." she sighed, collapsing on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, she chewed her lip subconsciously. "Why couldn't she just tell me?"

John shrugged some. "Same reason that I couldn't tell Mickie that we liked each other when we were doing those things."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrow, sitting up from the bed. "What? You liked me?"

John instantly backtracked his words, making his way to the door. "No, no, no." He tried racking his brain. "I don't know...I thought that I did, but you instantly freaked."

"I freaked?" Candice's eyebrows knitted together further. "I'm pretty sure it was you that turned into a babbling mess when Mickie caught us together." She folded her arms across her chest. Yes. She was going to be defensive about this one.

John locked his lips as he looked at the brunette who had gotten rather self-protective about everything. "Come on Candice, you were a mess too. You kicked me out when you found out I got together with Mickie. You must have been feeling some attraction too." He said, poking his finger along Candice's chest softly. Candice inched away from John's touch, refusing to answer. "Stop being stubborn," John poked her again, trying his best to crack a smile on the brunette's face.

"I kicked you out coz you were an ass, and that's the truth!" She said matter-of-factly, sticking her nose in the air.

"Oh yeah, I was an ass, but you got the nice one." He winked, grabbing a firm hold of Candice's butt through her jeans. "Before you ask me, I'm not drunk Candice."

Candice squealed, laughter finally getting the best of her as she squirmed out of his grip. "You're such a sleaze!" She whacked him lightly on the arm.

John laughed some as he playfully stalked Candice around the room. "That was the firmest ass that I've ever felt, think I could feel it again?" He kidded around, but he knew that Candice had just as much enjoyed it as he did.

Candice held a finger up, her other hand protectively defending her rear end. "Stay away Cena. Keep your sleazy hands away from me...or...or I'll scream!" She tried her best to keep a straight face, but she found herself cornered.

John laughed some as he taunted the brunette, reaching around and grabbing a light hold of her butt and the other hand resting along her flat stomach. "I could honestly make you so effin' wet if I wanted to," he joked.

Candice stiffened at his words. "Mickie..." she breathed out, quickly shoving John back.

John took a bit of a slow breath as Candice had mentioned the name of his girlfriend, the one that was currently upset with him, the one that had also kicked him out of their room, the one that... "Let's not talk about her," John mouthed as he ran his fingers up Candice's shirt.

Candice's eyes fluttered closed, biting her lip as his fingers trailed along her skin, but the image of her friend's face entered her mind once again. "Mickie..." she said with a gasp, her eyes shot open as she pushed John back once again. "Stop. We can't."

John looked at her, a bit of an agitated look on his face. "Look, she's not here right now, Candice. Who says that she'd find out?"

"It's not about if she finds out!" Candice sighed, leaning against the wall behind her. "It's wrong, she's my friend and your girlfriend and I already know the consequences of fooling around with you and I certainly don't want that to happen again..." she said in a mouthful, avoiding eye contact with him.

John slowly reached underneath the brunette's shirt, sliding his hands up all the way to her bra as he felt the material that had been covering her breasts. A soft grin came across his face, knowing that sooner than later, the brunette would be in pure ecstasy. "I'd say that you're gonna forget all about her in a couple of seconds, am I right?" He asked, sliding her bra down as he played with her breast.

Candice tried her best to protest but John's touches were getting the best of her. "I...I...we..." Her hands felt for anything besides John to grab a hold of as she found the side table to steady herself on.

John smirked some as he continued massaging Candice's breasts. "Mm, you're liking this, aren't you?" He asked, running his other hand down the back of her jeans as he squeezed her butt.

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, feeling John's presence close to her face. "Stop talking, you asshole."

He laughed lightly, his hand continuing to play with her breasts as he squeezed them lightly. "Think you can get out of those pants, go for a ride with me?" John asked, undoing the belt from his shorts, as he slid them down and sat on the bed in his Superman boxers.

"I..." Candice looked down at the boy that had once stolen her heart. John stared back at her, a small, inviting smile on his face. He shrugged at her, holding his arms out. Placing one knee on the bed, she smirked. "I like Superman."

John wrapped an arm around her as his smile turned into a soft smirk. "And Superman likes Lois Lane too."

Candice blushed, her hand running over his cheek as she stared, slightly nervous, slightly excited, into his eyes. "Mickie doesn't find out, okay?"

He nodded his head, acting as if he were a kid that had seen Santa Claus, who then onwardly told him not to tell his parents. John looked at the brunette as she slowly crept down onto the bed alongside him, his hand snaking around her waist as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Two swift knocks sounded at the door, followed by a, "Listen, Candice...Oh my god!" Ashley's quiet voice broke into the room as her eyes fell upon the couple on the bed. She laughed a little to herself, as they had clearly not heard her, too caught up in their heated kiss. Leaning against the doorframe, Ashley smirked at both her friend and her mystery partner, whose face had been shielded by Candice's hair. "Looks like someone isn't so mad anymore…"

John quickly turned around from the kiss so that his face was facing the direction of the window, away from Ashley, allowing Candice the chance to speak. "Um, yeah. No worries, privacy please?" She put on a smile for the so-called punk princess, trying her best to hide her nervousness and John's face.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at the two, a wider smirk plastered across her face. "Play safe," she winked at her friend, getting ready to leave before something caught her eye.

Candice shifted around in the bed once she realized her best friend had caught onto something. She was about to usher Ashley out of the room, but was cut off with one of the loudest shocked voices. "OH. MY. GOD!" Ashley shouted at her brunette friend.

Candice stopped trying to push her friend out of the room, shutting her eyes at the tone, and loudness of Ashley's reaction. "Ash, it's not what it looks like..." Candice sighed, cringing at her use of the oldest excuse in the book.

"It's not what it looks like?" Ashley cringed, setting her eyes on the muscular frame of John Cena. "What it looks like to me is that you're fucking Superman Cena, and you know full well that he has a girlfriend. In fact, she's our damn friend!"

"We weren't..."Candice quickly looked behind her at John, who was already stepping into his shorts. "We weren't fucking..." She clarified, turning back to her unimpressed friend.

John had his head down, not even looking up at Ashley, because he was guilty that he had done something like that in the first place. "Ash..." He started, but was cut out by the voice of the punk princess.

"Let me guess? You're gonna ask me if I'm gonna tell Mickie, right?"

"You can't!" Candice cut in, clasping her hands together, almost begging her friend. "Please don't, Ashley. It'll break her heart. It was a mistake...right, John?" She turned around, sending him 'that' look.

John nodded, sending his face up to meet Ashley's. "Look at it this way, it's just our hormones getting the best of us. We're teenagers on a beautiful island, and it just kinda got crazy." He slipped on his running shoes quickly.

"Um, you expect me to believe it's just hormones?" Ashley laughed lightly at the sad excuse that John had just used.

"Ashley, stop being like this," Candice shook her head. "Really? After everything YOU'VE done, you want to make someone else's life miserable? Don't do that to Mickie."

"After everything I've done!" Ashley spat in disbelief, poking a finger into Candice's chest. "Right, so wanting to keep a relationship private for once is way worse than fucking a friend's boyfriend?"

"We were not fucking!" Candice shot back, her voice growing louder as she slapped Ashley's hand away from her.

"Just stop," John's voice interrupted them as he stood beside Candice. "Stop yelling, both of you." Turning to Ashley he sent her a sincere look. "Nothing happened, it was just a stupid mistake, there's no need to get Mickie upset over a mistake...right?"

Ashley looked at the both of them, noticing that maybe they had both made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, right? "Wait! This isn't the first fucking time you two had been caught doing shit like this. It's almost like a routine that someone needs to walk in on the two of you! Last time I remember, John was about to go down on you, Candice!"

John looked up at the brunette to see she was blushing pretty badly, as he offered to walk out the door. "I'll talk to you guys later. I don't need this gossip shit."

Candice watched as John disappeared out of the room. Shutting her eyes, she drew in a deep breath. "See what you've done now?" She snapped at Ashley. "Why can't you just mind your own business!"

Ashley looked at Candice in disbelief. "Excuse me? Me mind my own business? You're the one that threw a bitch fit at me being in a relationship!"

"Like I had a choice!" Candice shot back. "You lied to me about it, this whole time AND to my face! What kind of friend are you? And now you want to go and spread gossip about me just so you don't look like the bad guy anymore."

Ashley huffed rather loudly, shooting Candice a deep glare. "Oh shut your legs!" She yelled, walking towards the door, yanking it hard enough that it smashed into the wall.

Candice flinched as the door slammed in her face, Ashley's finally words hitting her like a brick wall. She stood there for a moment, before realization finally hit her. "Oh no. Mickie."

_**A/N: So it's nearly been three weeks since the last update and of course - I feel like absolute crap for doing so. I mean I have a job now, but it's only one day a week and that gives me NO excuse to leave you guys hanging like I did. I haven't written a single scene or anything in any of my stories since the beginning of June which shows that I am way behind, seeing as I used to write something on a daily basis.**_

**_This chapter was pretty good. Quite the interaction between John and Candice, wouldn't ya say? Hopefully you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, and I hope that you come back for the next chapter very soon. I do have a question for you guys: I'm planning on writing a new story shortly, what would you guys like to see me write about? I'll write about anything you want..promise! :]_**


	27. Chapter 27

_*This story is R – Restricted*_

_Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. _

_May contain very strong or sexual language, strong explicit nudity, strong violence and gore, or strong drug content._

**_DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anybody or anything in this story. Thankful for having all my great reviewers and friends helping out with this story. Those people are: Sharie, Ashley, Alisha, Kayla, etc. - You all rock! :D_**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

"There's my boy!" Adam's voice overshadowed the sound of the waves crashing on the shore as took a seat next to Chris. "Whatcha thinking about, Dollface?" Adam joked, digging his feet into the sand beneath him.

Chris shot a quick look in the direction of Adam, deciding not to look him in the face just yet. "Nothing man, I'm just thinking about how you pretty much ruined my relationship with the only girl that I've truly loved."

"Woah! You love Trashley?" Adam blurted out, earning a hard glare from his friend. "Sorry, force of habit..." He shrugged, slapping Chris on the back. "I'm sure your relationship isn't ruined, she's just being stubborn. Chicks are like that. You see, Layla flipped out, but trust me, she'll be knockin' on my door tonight!"

Chris rolled his eyes some at his friend not even caring about how much he loved Ashley. "Man, you just don't get it. Ashley's not a blowjob and it's over. I love her okay? I'll always love her, she's just wonderful."

"Okay then, Romeo," Adam rolled his eyes as he reached forward and unzipped the bag he had brought with him. "I think I have something that'll cheer you up," he grinned mischievously, passing the bag to his friend.

Chris lightly turned the bag seeing the residue in the bag, a small grin came across his face as well. "Ah yes my friend, I think this will cheer me up quite dandy!"

"Whatcha got there, Christopher?" A deep voice startled the blonde as he stuffed the bag beneath his legs. "Sex toys to share with your boyfriend, Adam?"

Chris looked up at the deep voice and rolled his eyes in the direction of Adam. "Look who it is, the loser that's dating the principal's daughter. Paul Levesque everybody, let's give him a round of applause." Chris mocked, clapping his hands jokingly.

"Real original," Paul feigned a smile. "So what are you two ladies up to? Romantic evening by the shore, I presume?"

"Shut up man," Chris spat out as he tossed Paul the baggie from between his legs. "What do you think?"

"You could get in serious trouble for this," Paul lectured as he peered into the bag.

"You could get in serious trouble for this," Adam mocked in his best girly voice. Grinning, his mouth dropped as he pointed at Paul. "You almost sounded exactly like Stephanie!"

Chris snickered some as he looked at Paul, "He did sound like her, but he doesn't have those funbags, or are they hidden behind your shirt, Paul?"

"Yeah, well Steph didn't have them either…until not so long ago," He muttered to himself, noticing Adam and Chris exchange a quick glance. "Whatever, you guys gonna light this shit up or what?" He threw the bag into Adam's lap before taking a seat on the sand.

Adam nodded his head slowly as he looked over at Paul curiously, as he rolled the marijuana into the paper, before sparking a light and putting the joint between his lips. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, exhaling his breath as he passed the joint down to Chris.

Paul narrowed his eyes at the two. "What do you think it means?" he said in a low voice. Reaching out, he motioned for the joint. "Why else would I opt to sit around with you twerps, instead being in my hotel room with my girl?"

Chris handed the joint back to Paul slowly. "So what you're trying to say is that Stephanie has fake thingies?"

Adam merely laughed. "Don't listen to Chris, he means tits!"

Paul shrugged with a smirk pursing the joint between his lips as he inhaled slowly. "You didn't hear it from me."

Chris knew that all his jokes about Stephanie had been worth it now. "Hahaha, I got something on her now."

The collar of his shirt was immediately yanked forward, Paul's face inches away from his own. "Listen," Paul drawled out, handing the joint to Adam. "You say a thing to Steph, and I'll shove that pot so far up your ass, you'll be coughing it up for the rest of your life!"

Chris nodded his head quickly, "Yes sir. Please don't hurt me." He pleaded with Paul, honestly fearing for his life.

Laughter began to erupt from Adam as Paul shoved Chris back, returning to his seat on the sand. "Man, do you become a pussy when Paul is around!" Adam snickered uncontrollably as he took another drag.

Chris shot his friend a glare, "You diss his girlfriend and we'll see if he lets you live."

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but something by the shore caught his attention. "Duuuude..." He perked his head up, peering into the darkness. "Check out that hot as babe!"

Chris looked up as he took a hit from the joint, passing it down to Paul as a dreamy grin came across his lips. "What a fucking babe!"

"Shotgun!" Paul shouted, throwing the joint onto the sand as he jumped up, eyeing the girl lustfully.

"No way!" Chris and Adam snapped in unison. "Dude, you have a girlfriend, remember?" Adam nodded his head, grinning as he watch the girl look over at them.

"Who cares right now? And if either of you blab to Stephanie, I'll cut your balls off!" Paul said, as he watched the girl casually wave the boys toward the ocean water.

"Oh fuck! She's taking off her shirt." Chris dreamily stated, throwing his own shirt off of his body as he made his way towards the body of water.

"Fuck off, she's mine!" Paul yelled, ripping his own shirt off as he ran after Chris.

Adam looked at both of the guys running towards the girl of his dreams as he threw off his shirt in frustration. "Fuck off guys! She seriously needs some action, not just a lay and pray!" Adam said, running all the way in front of his two friends as he made a headfirst dive into the water.

Chris and Paul soon followed, submerging themselves in the water. The three boys splashed and kicked around, fighting against each other as they competed for the girl.

"Yes..." Chris whispered to himself, trudging up the sand. His vision was a little blurry but he could still make out the silhouette figure of the girl. "You're so sexy..." He licked his lips. He faintly heard her say something, but couldn't quite make it out. Stopping in his tracks, he wobbled a little on his feet, a sloppy smile plastered on his face as the girl made her way towards him, rapidly.

"Chris..." Her voice rang though his ears, from what he heard, rather seductively, as he quickly reached forward, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her with all his might. He felt her kiss back, well, his mind felt her kiss back, but in reality, and she struggled against him. "CHRIS!" A shrill screamed flooded his ears as he was roughly pushed away from her.

"Stephanie?" Paul's jaw dropped, quickly ducking beneath the water.

Adam grinned some as he heard Stephanie's high-pitched voice after Chris had kissed the struggling brunette. "I'm so sorry..." Chris muttered some as he wiped his lips. He was shocked, but he felt as if the brunette had kissed him back.

Stephanie spat onto the sad, distaste in her mouth. "What the FUCK do you think you were doing!" She screamed at him, continuing to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

Chris was upset that she had started to yell at him, why would she yell when she "kissed" him back, right? "Calm down baby," He muttered as he ran a hand through Stephanie's brown hair. "You want me, don't you?"

Paul couldn't hold his breath much longer from the ocean water and came up in a rush, trying to catch his breath only to notice his girlfriend's eyes had burned a hole right through him.

"Paul!" Stephanie slapped Chris' hand away, starting towards the ocean. "What the hell are you doing!" Her blue eyes peered through the darkness at her boyfriend, who was struggling to stay afloat as his nerves weighed him down.

Paul's eyes shifted over at Adam, who had trouble trying not to laugh. "My eyes aren't fuckin' red, are they?" He asked, knowing that if Stephanie knew he smoked a joint, he'd be toast.

"Paul!" Stephanie yelled again, standing close to the water, but not close enough to get wet. "Are you going to answer me, or are you going to continue frolicking in the ocean all night?"

Paul groaned some as he walked over to Stephanie, his eyes a little bed red but due to the darkness, he hoped she couldn't see any of it.

Stephanie eyed him suspiciously as he stopped in front of her, the ocean water dripping from every inch of his body. "Have a nice swim?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed and he could tell she was not impressed.

Paul nodded his head. "What's wrong with a nice swim, Steph? I just spent some time with the boys, and they're pretty cool." He shook hands with Chris as he acknowledged their newfound friendship.

Stephanie looked between the two. Disgust written all over her face, not wanting believe that Paul could befriend Chris Irvine. "Are you high!" She shouted in disbelief, throwing her arms in the air, before storming back up the beach towards the hotel.

Paul looked over at Chris as Stephanie had asked him if he was high, and the two of them broke into a quiet laugh.

John Hennigan had a proud smile on his face as he cuddled up to his girlfriend, as she lay sleeping on the bed. "Babe, that was real good…" He murmured quietly, kissing her neck in the process.

The Latina beauty lay there, pretending to play dead, but her boyfriends' sudden kisses along her neck easily sent her into a slow moaning phase. "Don't you fucking stop." She panted, as she reached a hand backward to rub her hand along his hard abs.

"Oh, I won't stop until the sun comes up!" He playfully growled, running his hand up her stomach some more.

__

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Melina groaned out at the sound of somebody knocking on their door at 9:00PM. "Isn't everyone in bed yet?" She asked nobody in particular as she stood up from the bed, making her way over to the door. "What do you want?" She rolled her eyes, seeing the muscular Dave standing in front of their doorway.

"OH!" Dave grinned. "I thought Hennigan would've answered the door."

"Well obviously you've got the Mrs.," Melina half-joked. It was common knowledge to anyone in their graduating class that the duo had plans to get married within the next year. "But seriously, what do you want?" She asked again.

"Umm, just wanted to know if Johnny wanted to hit up the bar?"

"Does Johnny want to hit up the bar?" Melina repeated, watching as Dave nodded his head. "What are you? Five or something? You can't hold the liqueur or something?" A soft giggle passed Melina's lips as she went to close the door, but Dave's foot was in its path. "Move it! We're trying to do something…"

"Do something, eh?" Dave smirked, poking his head into the bedroom. "You two were about to fuck!" He laughed, before hearing John react with 'duh'. "Oh, well I can wait." He said, pushing his way into the bedroom, before sitting on a comfy chair.

"DAVE!" Melina yelled. "Get the fuck out!"

"Why?" He pouted, staring at the ground. "I just wanted to wait for Hennigan, is that so much a problem?"

"Um, first of all, it is. Secondly, I don't need you gawking at my body. Thirdly, it's wrong!"

"Oh please!" Dave groaned, standing up from the chair. "You don't got anything else that any other girl doesn't have…" He rolled his eyes, making his way towards the door, before turning the handle and opening it, stepping onto the hallway floor.

"Really?" Melina questioned, watching as Dave nodded his head, before she shrugged and tossed on a cute smile as she took off her bathrobe and exposed her entire body to Dave, his eyes going wide at the sight.

"Holy shit! Are those nip-?"

The sound of the door closing in his face cut off Dave's voice. "Now where were we?" Melina smirked, making her way back to the bed as she cuddled up closer to her boyfriend.

_**A/N: So it's nearly been three weeks since the last update and of course - I feel like absolute crap for doing so. I mean I have a job now, but it's only one day a week and that gives me NO excuse to leave you guys hanging like I did. I haven't written a single scene or anything in any of my stories since the beginning of June which shows that I am way behind, seeing as I used to write something on a daily basis.**_

**_What do you all think of this chapter? Hope its been another one that you guys like! Maybe if you can, tell some of your friends about this story, I would love to get some more reviews._**


	28. Read It

Hey all;

It's me, it's me, it's that CanadianWriter99! I am here to write a message to you guys, all that support my writing and also support me in my times of need. You know who you are, and chances are if you've reviewed this story, you know how much it means when I have someone listen. I'll be honest and tell you guys that lately, it's been a struggle to write.

I don't know if this struggle has been caused by writers block, or any other stuff, but lately it's really been tough. I have a ton more already written out for Island of Screams, so I should be posting it, right? I don't know though.. Whenever I post, it's the same two-three people that review, and while that's great, it hurts at the same time.

I pour my heart into writing for you guys, and I see people like the stories, they tell me that I'm so creative yet they only favorite me as an author, they don't leave reviews. So, why should I leave posts?

I have my Degrassi story that seems to get a ton of reviews on here, and this story, is it so hard to ask for one or two extra reviews whenever I post? I don't think it should be the matter... I mean, I see people on here that get thirty-fourty reviews a chapter. **What about me? What about me? What about CanadianWriter99?**

I have stories that I'm in the process of writing for you people, but for only two people to review it, why should I? I'd love for them to read the story, but the rest of you - You hurt me a lot. If you're interested in hearing which stories I have planned next, check out the paragraph after this one. If you could care less, you can close this now. I understand this may lose me a lot of readers, but it's okay - I'll try out new avenues. Besides, I met one of my best friends on this site, so I'd say I'm pretty happy as happy can be.

_New stories:_ **Help Me Out Of This Mess**, **Hero**, **Songs of Life 2.0**, **Summer Break** and **Desperate Housewives: The WWE Edition**  
_Current stories:_ **Island of Screams** and **Degrassi: The Next Generation Season Four**

You want to see me write a story involving your favorite superstars? Message me. Tell me. I'll think about it though. Hah...

_**QUOTH THE RAVEN...NEVERMORE!**_  
~CanadianWriter99~ Kyle


End file.
